Carcajou
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Remy and Logan have been through enough hell to last them three lifetimes. Yet now as the years have gone by the Cajun has begun to notice the differences between them. Will what he and Logan have fought so hard for stand the test of time? As Logan as well goes in search for his lover's tormentor a new feral, Daken, comes into the scene seeking out his own mate, as does Sabretooth.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Before we begin...this story is NOT what it appears to be! Oh no, it is not! Okay, maybe it is...but then again what if it isn't? How will you know? Do you question it now? DO YOU READER, DO YOU?! Yeah, okay, I'm rambling. Welcome back everyone, to the final installment of the Remy/Logan pairing series! Kick back, have some wine (or if you're like me opious amounts of soda) and enjoy. As always, please leave a review. And remember, things are not always as they appear. _

**Chapter 1**

He kicked the yellow mask clear across the living room disgusted. Next picking up the yellow spandex suit that went along with said mask entertaining the idea of throwing it into the fire. After a minute he reluctantly sent the suit sailing across the room as well to land in a heap atop the mask. He would simply have to take it out on the owner of the offending garments later. The man would definitely regret it once he came back home.

Whenever that would be.

Remy Lebeau hated to wake up to his partner's clothes scattered across the floor. Even the discarded suit made him angry. In his opinion if Logan insisted upon still wearing the mask from time to time than he should damn well pick it up. Though, Remy knew Logan wasn't truly to blame. He had not been home for nearly two weeks himself, having been on the tail of Dr. Sinister. Only once he had taken the villain down and seen him handed over to the proper authorities had he returned to the small cabin he shared with his feral lover.

Unlike Logan, Remy opted to go after other mutants. While the feral man preferred to do some of what other mutants may look down upon as "mundane" work. Logan always seemed to be getting involved with something having to do with serial killers or ratting out illegal hunting parties near his land. Secretly, Remy was proud his Canadian still looked out for normal people. He didn't think other mutants considered civilians anything more than haters of the mutant race. Many were, but not all of them hated mutants for being who they were.

"A whole decade Remy has put up wit' you, mon glutton. How did he ever survive it?" Remy asked the yellow mask as he picked it back up. Rarely did Logan don his old outfit from his X-Men days. After Scott had joined forces with Emma Frost and declared he meant to marry the woman, both the Cajun and the Canadian had lost respect for the man. The final straw had been when Scott had sent out children to battle sentinels. Logan said children were not meant to be soldiers. Not soon after he had left, Remy going with him despite the older man protesting it had nothing to do with the Cajun.

Yet Remy had to disagree. Even with Sabretooth having kidnapped him and finally healing from the trauma, Scott had never forgotten. He had always used it as a means to bring the Cajun down. Protesting Remy was far too "delicate" to fight or that he lacked the proper mindset to protect himself and his fellow mutants. More than a few times Logan had almost come to the blows with the leader of the X-Men threatening to drive his claws through the man's skull as Remy was forced to stand between them to break up the fight. Scott even dared to go so far as to point out Remy was responsible for the death of the Morlocks. That had hit home. Remy had not bothered to stop Logan when the older man began to beat the living daylights out of their former leader.

"Dumb luck and good sex?" A familiar voice said from the bedroom. Forgetting his earlier anger, Remy spun around, eyes wide when he saw the feral man standing the in doorway. Logan was naked except for the towel around his waist, water dripping from him onto the carpet.

"Mon glutton, Remy did not even know you was here! When did you get back?" Remy asked, eagerly going over to the man. Logan smirked, reaching up to stop the Cajun with his hand before he could wrap his arms around him.

"Careful, I'm soaking wet. I got back about an hour before you did. I was soaking in the bath and I think I dozed off. I didn't even hear you come in." Logan answered with a shrug. Remy eyed the man with faint appraisal, a lecherous grin beginning to spread across his face.

"Preparing yo'self fo' when Remy came home, cher? He never knew you had it in you. At least not yet." Remy purred. Logan huffed, glaring at his Cajun as he retreated back into the bedroom. He retrieved a pair of sweat pants and boxers he had tossed onto the bed before he climbed into the bath.

"You wish, Cajun. Just because you're taller you think you should be the one in charge?" Logan said over his shoulder as he dropped the towel. Grabbing the clothes off the bed, he quickly began to put them on. He pointedly ignored the Cajun behind him checking him out as he dressed.

"Of course, cher. Remy has more experience being a figure of authority than you do. Why, if it weren't fo' him you wouldn't even be here right now." Remy mocked, coming into the room. Logan snorted, turning back around to face the younger man.

"You know what, you're right. And if it weren't for me…" Logan said, lunging for the younger man. Remy tried to escaped his grasp but the feral had a good grip on the front of his partner's shirt. He yanked him close so they were face to face, their noses almost touching.

"You'd be bent over the table right now moaning your head off as I pound into you. Either that or on your knees givin' me a blow job." Logan growled into the Cajun's face. Remy only smirked at him, allowing the older man to manhandle him as he was led to the bed. Even kneeling before Logan when he ordered him to do so as the older man sank onto the edge of the bed, already hard.

"True, cher, true. But Remy…" Remy responded as he reached up, stabbing the inside of Logan's wrist with two fingers. The old man cursed as his hand spasmed, opening up to release the Cajun who smoothly stayed out of arm's reach, smirking at him.

"Does not so easily give in." Remy teased. Logan growled rising to his feet.

"One." Logan started. Remy's eyes widened comically as he spun on his heel, disappearing from sight.

"Two." Logan said. He heard his Cajun cursing and swiping something off the counter.

"Three." The front door slammed. Logan unsheathed his claws as he headed for the door.

"TEN!" Logan yelled loud enough for the Cajun to hear. He heard a curse in French shouted back to him but he didn't care. As soon as he was outside, his bare feet slapped against the porch as he flew into the woods already tracking the scent of his quarry as it fled before him.

It had not been much trouble for Logan to locate one thousand acres of land to buy covered in nothing but forest. It had been a different problem, however, figuring out where to get the money to make the purchase. That was where Remy had come in. He had readily agreed to buy the land but only if they lived moderately close to _some_ sort of civilization which included internet, phone, and electricity. Oh, and they had to live in a cabin as well. It had been hell for Logan trying to figure out how to get electricity out in the middle of the woods. In the end it all worked out.

Nothing but miles and miles of wild land for him to hunt in. Able to escape the reality of the outside world once in a while to live as he felt he should. Even Remy who preferred the city admitted he liked the peace and quiet of the woods. Even though he did not hunt, he welcomed the food the feral brought home. Provided Logan skinned whatever he had caught well out of sight of the cabin. Pelts he wanted to keep were banned to the back of the house if he wanted to cure them. Usually in a shed where they dried out. Not perfect, sure, but at least it worked out for both men.

Logan didn't run far from the cabin before he heard a quiet jangle above his head. Falling into a crouch, he went on silent feet into some bushes. Circling around the tree trunks, he tracked the sound above him. As always Remy forgot his partner had heightened senses. As well as the dog tags he wore were a dead giveaway no matter how quietly he tried to move. Logan didn't want to tell the younger man because it made the other easier to track. That, and it was pretty damn funny to him to see the look on the Cajun's face every time he came upon him.

He didn't have to wait long until he spotted a dark figure moving among the lower branches in the trees. Remy had become skilled in climbing them able to walk among them as if on air. Logan had been impressed when he saw the Cajun had mastered this since he himself was not able to move so easily high above. His weight from the metal in his bones prevented him from staying in the branches unless it was the lowest ones. A few times he had even spotted the Cajun climbing so high in the upper branches he seemed to have gone above the canopy.

From his hiding place, he tracked the younger man, watching as his Cajun ascended higher and higher among the tree tops. Soon he began to descend, searching for the feral as he went along stepping from branch to branch. Within twenty minutes Logan had followed him the stream where he saw the Cajun grab onto a branch and swinging down to land with barely a splash on the edge of the water. Smart move that. He would not be able to track the scent then but too bad for his mate he already had him in his sights.

Logan continued to follow, watching as Remy walked upstream before wading out half a mile down. Even though spring was right around the corner, there were still days were the air became chilly, reminding them winter still had its grasp upon them. Just as Logan prepared to pounce, there was a loud jangling tone in the air. Remy frowned, pulling out his cell phone and flipping it open. Recognizing the number, he answered, putting the phone to his ear as he stood at the edge of the bank while swinging his Bo staff slowly with his left hand as he talked.

"Hello, dis is de Gambit. You desire his company?" Remy purred into the phone. Logan frowned, watching as his Cajun flirted with whoever was on the other line. The younger man chuckled at some joke the other person had said.

"Non, Logan is a satisfied man. If anyt'ing Remy is de one who must suffer his presence. Yes, yes, Cherie I'll tell him." Remy said as he lowered the phone to press it against his shoulder.

"LOGAN! Phone for you, cher!" Remy called into the empty woods. With a heavy sigh, Logan rose from his hiding spot, sneaking up behind the Cajun. Moving swiftly, he snatched the phone from Remy's grasp, startling the younger man as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Lifting him clear of the ground, he began to walk back towards the cabin as he talked.

"Logan speaking. Ignore the screaming Cajun in the background." Logan greeted. Remy struggled in his grasp, cursing as he tried to pry the arm from around his waist. He even whacked the older man over the head with his staff, getting a growl in warning from the feral.

"We've located Sabretooth." Steve said immediately. Logan felt bile rise to the back of his throat at the sound of the name. He guessed the soldier had decided not to tell Remy the news. Grinding his teeth, he released his lover who smacked him on the shoulder with the staff. Logan caught it when Remy made to swing it at his head, earning a scowl from the younger man.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"In a small town not too far away from New York City."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a hard choice to make. In the end, after hours of arguing and debate, Logan reluctantly agreed to take Remy along with him to New York. Every time the Cajun asked he only insisted he had a job to do that he could not tell his lover about. In a fortnight they had packed their things, made reservations at a hotel, and flew out the next day towards the city.

Logan was anxious the entire plane ride there and even when they landed. Despite Steve's continued reassurances that his arch nemesis remained terrorizing the countryside, he could not bring himself to relax. He constantly feared the Cajun would have a run in with Sabretooth but Remy refused to be left behind. He even went so far as to threaten to put a tracker on the older man should he try to sneak away.

Once they had reached the hotel and his mate was putting things away, Logan decided to leave. He told the Cajun he would come back as soon as he could. He told Remy not to call him or send texts unless it was an emergency. Remy had given his lover an odd look, clearly suspecting something but respected the older man too much to question him.

"You is not cheatin' on Remy, are ya cher?" Remy asked as he watched Logan shove his old uniform into a duffel bag. The older man sighed heavily, glancing at him regretfully. Remy tried not to smile. He seemed to be the only person who ever thought the shorter man could give puppy dog eyes.

"No, Rims, I ain't cheatin' on you. It's just real important I go alone, got it? Please, _please_ for the love of god stay here and wait for me. Pretend you're on vacation. Go out to the movies, go shopping; I don't care what just don't _follow_ me. I'm begging here, Cajun, and since when do I beg you for anything?" Logan asked. When the Cajun opened his mouth to answer he only shook his head.

"Other than for sex, I mean?" Remy closed his mouth, an amused expression on his face.

"Remy supposes he could go see a Broadway show or two. He always wanted to see the one where Hugh Jackman tap-dances." Remy teased. Logan frowned, shaking his head at the thought of the actor. His Cajun only liked the man because he happened to look like his lover.

"Guy is too damn tall, Rims. He ain't me." Logan protested. Remy laughed as his lover finished packing, swinging the duffel bag over his shoulder. Steve had arranged a ride for him several blocks down away from the hotel. As he went to head towards the door, behind him the Cajun cleared his throat.

"You fo'gettin' somet'ing, mon glutton?" Remy teased. Logan rolled his eyes, coming back to kiss his Cajun on the lips. When the other man pulled back, he squeezed his partner's shoulder, gazing into his eyes.

"Remember, Rims, wait here for me. I'll be back in a couple of days. Probably sooner." Logan reminded him. Remy nodded in understanding, reaching up to cover the older man's hand with his own.

"Be safe, cher. And good luck." Remy said. A final kiss and then he older man was gone, the door slamming shut behind him.

Of course Remy had lied. He hated to see the older man go. He was tempted to break his promise and follow the feral to wherever he meant to go. Yet Logan had reminded him countless times how imperative it was this time he stay behind. How if the Cajun followed, he would be putting them both at risk when there was no need. As night began to fall, Remy began to fidget. He could not stand the thought of remaining by himself within the confines of the hotel all night.

After some consideration he took a shower, donned a fresh pair of clothes, black slacks, boots, trench coat, and sunglasses. He finally headed out once night had fallen and covered the New York skyline. All around him places came alive as the night crowd began to seep out. Remy felt no real need to go into any of the places he spotted. It pained him to see the couples strolling on the sidewalk. How they held each other so close as if they would never let go. Young love beginning to blossom and just discovering themselves. Older couples who had weathered countless storms and had faced the world together. Yet still others who were in the prime of their life raising kids, worried about getting a big house, and planning out their future together.

Remy wondered what category he and Logan fit into. They had been through far too much to be one of those younger, newer couples walking the block. He and the feral had started dating when Remy had been in his early twenties. Now in his early thirties, Remy knew that still didn't count for the older couples. Sure, they had been together a long time but not that long. They had only managed to face one decade so far not several. Yet unless they suddenly decided to adopt a child there would never be children. Remy found he had no desire to care for a child and neither did Logan. It was just too dangerous with their professions.

A man wanted by every military agent in the world. Not to mention several organizations had tried to lay claim to him and wiped his memory several times over. On top of which his partner was an international thief. With enemies constantly at their backs and every corner they turned they had to defend themselves. No, much too dangerous and environment for a child. Though, strangely, Remy felt a strange ache in his chest at the thought. So were he and Logan just going to grow old together?

_Not a bad way to live, actually. But I'm the only one who will grow old. Not Logan._ Remy thought as he stopped to peer at his reflection in a store window. He could still pass for his early twenties. Remy took care of himself so there was nothing but muscle covering his lean frame. In another five years, though, he would begin to sprout gray hairs. His joints might begin to ache from the constant fighting he did. Gone were the days when he could drink all night and still be able to blast an entire ninja squad the next day. While Logan would remain the same due to his healing factor. Never to age or suffer the problems Remy would.

_I measure my life in decades, but Logan's life will stretch to centuries probably_. The thought disturbed Remy more than he was willing to admit. Logan had once told him there had been other loves in his life. At other times, though, the older man could not remember their names or even their faces. Would his Cajun just be another blank spot in his mind?

Not wanting to ponder what that meant in the future, Remy crossed the street trying to flee from his own thoughts. He didn't even pause to see the building he was heading into. He just knew he wanted to be in a dark place away from all those people outside. He needed something to fill his head, to distract him as he ducked into a nightclub. Sliding a hundred dollar bill to the bouncer, he was allowed to pass the line wrapped around the building.

Once inside it was indeed dark. Above his head lights strobed to the music of the club over a wide dance floor. Most of the occupants were half naked and either drunk or heavily buzzed. Immediately Remy felt out of place when he saw the scantily clad women swaying to the music. Their bodies glittered as if diamonds had been embedded into their skin, slick from the movement of their bodies against their partners and each other. Here and there Remy spotted quite a few young men as well. Bare-chested and proudly showing off their new muscles. Their chests were smooth either from shaving or they had not yet sprouted hair. Remy judged everyone in the club save himself could not be older than twenty-three. Yet he suspected most had to be eighteen or even younger. They all looked so young...

Brushing past the dancing couples, he headed towards what passed as the bar lit with dark neon lights to show the way for those who wished to take a break. Already the constant beating lights were giving the Cajun a headache. It almost felt like a rave as he came up to the bar, sliding onto a stool and doing his best not to stand out. Behind the bar a young man with tattoos covering half his face only gave the Cajun a bored expression.

"Can you get me a beer, cher?" Remy asked the young man. The tattooed man sighed as if it were the most difficult thing in the world.

"We only served mixed drinks here, sir." The man spat, glaring at him as if Remy had insulted him. Remy frowned, wishing Logan were with him to beat up the guy. Then remembering he meant to forget his lover for a while, he only sighed, trying to remember the name of such a drink.

"I'll have sex on the beach den, cher." Remy said tiredly. At this the younger man smiled, going to prepare the drink. Remy watched with mild amusement as the young man performed the usual bartender tricks of flipping the glasses and bottles. Once he had the drink in front of him he only sipped at it, observing the crowd.

Up above Remy spotted what he guessed to be the VIP spots. There were lounges above with comfortable seats for people to recline on. Most of them young millionaires living on their parents hard earned dimes no doubt. Surrounded by women who complimented them and laughed at their bad jokes. As he scanned them, he spotted one table that seemed more popular than the others.

Men and women alike were listening intently to one young man. From where he sat, Remy could see he had a black Mohawk ending in a ponytail that trailed down his back. Dressed in black pants and a vest, he had his feet propped up on the table casually as he talked. He wore a long sleeved shirt underneath but Remy could see what appeared to be a black tattoo wrapping around the young man's wrist before disappearing under the folded sleeves. His shirt had been undone at the top showing a delicious view of his chest with the starkness of his tattoo enticing to any who gazed upon it.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" The bartender said, a reverence in his voice. Remy raised an eyebrow, glancing at the young man who licked his lips as he gazed the popular young man above.

"Who is he?" Remy asked despite himself. He did have to admit the man looked no older than nineteen years old. Yet there was a confidence about him that bordered on arrogance as he talked to the group. Smiling charmingly when a drink was brought to him, he accepted it with grace only to set it on the table. Across from him the young man huffed, shaking his head as he went about preparing the other drinks.

"Out of your league, that's for sure. He likes people his own age, I know that." The bartender said. Remy raised a brow, but kept to himself continuing to drink.

After about half an hour after entering the club and two drinks later Remy wondered if he shouldn't leave. He stood out in what he wore even though he had taken off his trench coat to drape across the stool beside him. It wasn't as if he were out looking for a date or someone to take home with him. Already he had seen several couples head out the double doors leaning on each other's shoulders. Exactly what he had been trying to avoid seeing.

Just as he was preparing to pay for his drinks and leave was when he felt someone brush up beside him. It wasn't unusual as it had become busier at times at the bar. Yet when Remy looked to see who the new patron was, he nearly choked on his drink.

Standing right beside him was the young man from the lounge. Up close Remy saw the young man had baby blue eyes exactly like Logan's. For a moment he was so surprised that he didn't look away even when the younger man leaned across the bar. The bartender came right to the popular one, beaming and ignoring the other patrons completely.

"Hello, Mr. Akihiro. Can I get you anything? Purple nurple? Buttery nipples?" The bartender asked eagerly. The popular young man graced the bartender with a smile, clearly pleased by the special attention.

"You're so kind, Andrew. But no, just a coke if you please. My head is a bit fuzzy from all the drinks from my friends." The popular guy said. Andrew nodded going away to retrieve the drink. As he was busy, the young man glanced at Remy as if noticing him for the first time.

"You here by yourself?" The young man asked. Remy raised an eyebrow even looking over his shoulder to see if the younger man meant someone else. Convinced he was the one holding the young man's attention, Remy shrugged, idly stirring his drink.

"Yes, but by choice, cher. Not fo' lack of being unattractive." Remy said. He didn't know why he said it. There was a hint of a tease in his voice. The young man raised a brow at him, leaning against the bar as he continued to talk to him.

"I can see that. My name's Daken, by the way. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" Daken asked Remy, holding out his hand. Remy almost wanted to burst out laughing at him. Now he could see why the Daken character was popular. He had a smooth, rich voice which made you want to soak it in when he talked. His looks were nothing to bat and eyelash at either. Even by Remy's standards, Daken was a beautiful man yet still handsome. When he shook his hand he felt a surprising strength from the other. So the muscles weren't all for show then.

"Remy, cher, much as it pleases you. Why are you all the way down here and not up dere wit' yo' friends? They don't seem too happy you came down by yo'self." Remy commented, glancing above. The group seemed fidgety with their princeling among the commoners talking to who they probably thought was some kind of serial killer at the bar.

"I felt the pressing need to have a more engaging conversation. If I ever need to know where to buy shoes for a thousand dollars off the sale price I'll know who to talk to." Daken said nastily. Remy laughed, reaching out to pat Daken on the shoulder, feeling sorry for the younger man.

"Don't be so sour, cher, dey probably don't know what to say around you. No doubt dey're doing everything dey can t' please you. At least you'll get good shoppin' tips." Remy suggested. Daken only snorted, offering Andrew a thank you when he came back with his drink. The bartender shot a glare at Remy for talking to his crush even as he looked anxiously at Daken like a puppy expecting a treat.

"Do you need anything else, Mr. Akihiro? Are you tired? There's a room in the back if you-"

"I'm perfectly fine, Andrew. Thank you. Would you mind bringing me two purple nurples for me and Remy here?" Daken asked, offering the Cajun a charming smile.

"I do believe I've found someone on my level."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Remy didn't know what compelled him to talk to Daken. Yet it felt so natural as they sat there talking for nearly two hours about anything and everything. Remy supposed it was because the younger man reminded him a bit of Logan. Not only did they have the exact same eyes, but he could even say they had a bit of the same facial features. The elegant curve of the nose, the way the chin dipped only to smooth back. Only Daken's cheekbones were a bit higher than Logan's and his features smoother. Elegant in the way that he talked or made facial expressions. His laughter rang like bells to the Cajun's ears every time he heard it. Daken's voice even had a slight timbre to it similar to Logan's.

"All the way from New Orleans, hm? Do you ever go back to visit?" Daken asked. His arm pressed against Remy's own, his body pivoted towards the Cajun. Daken was a good listener, that Remy could vouch for. The young man absorbed every word said to him and was able to remember the small things.

"Not really, cher. I had a bad falling out wit' my family dere. What about you?" Remy asked curiously. Daken only gave the Cajun a sardonic grin as he shrugged his shoulders, sighing heavily.

"My mom died when I was born. I met my father only a few years ago but he… Either he doesn't care or he refuses to acknowledge me." Daken said with a sigh. Remy nodded, pretending to understand.

"Were you born out of wedlock, d'you know?" Remy asked despite himself. At that Daken let out a cold laugh, shaking his head.

"No, that's the ironic part. They were both married at the time, but it was only for a short while. I think they got married when he found out she was pregnant with me." Daken admitted.

"Ah, cher, I'm sorry t' hear dat. At least dey tried, cher. You can't fault dem fo'r dat." Remy insisted gently. Daken snorted as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Trying isn't hard enough, Remy. You of all people should know that." Daken replied. Remy found he could not argue with that. It was so true! How could someone try instead of just doing what they had set out to do?

Remy glanced down at his phone, wondering how Logan was doing at the moment. It had been curious how fast the other man had left him. They had not seen each other for two weeks yet the feral had acted as if he were not even there. It was not unusual for them to not see each other for several weeks at a time. Yet lately it had seemed as if the feral had begun to distance himself from the Cajun. Could it be, perhaps, Logan was preparing to flee when Remy began to age while Logan remained young?

"Remy? Are you okay?" Daken's voice drew Remy out his dark thoughts as he glanced wearily at the younger man. Such beautiful eyes; those forget me not blue and the way they glimmered. There was concern on Daken's face as he gently touched his companion's elbow, unsure if he should proceed further or not.

"I'm fine, cher. Just missin' someone, is all." Remy admitted to the teen. Daken nodded as if he understood, glancing at the dance floor longingly. With a sigh the Cajun slapped a hundred on the bar, sliding off his stool as he reached for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Daken asked a note of alarm in his voice. Remy glanced at the younger man and smiled sadly at him shaking his head.

"Home, cher, this is not place fo' a single Cajun. Especially one who doesn't deserve de company of a sweet, kind man like yourself. Go, enjoy yo' evenin'." Remy said with a wave of his hand. Just as he began to head towards the exit, he felt a strong warm wrap around his own pulling back the way he had come.

"Dance with me, at least." Daken insisted gently. At the same time he took Remy's jacket, folding it neatly as he set it back on the stool.

"No, cher, Remy knows what you want and he can't-"

"Remy, I don't want to see anything but a gorgeous man at least have a good time. Since you've done me the honor of hearing me rant all night, can you do me one more and dance with me?" Daken asked. Remy laughed, surprised by the courtesies of the younger man. Loki had often said such things to him when they had been together. Thinking of the gracious Asgardian Prince caused an ache in the Cajun's chest as well as a sense of guilt. On rare occasions when Logan drove him too far to anger, he wondered if he would have been better off with the Asgardian.

"You is just trying t' pick me up, is what you're doing cher. Remy has someone already. We've been together fo' nearly a decade." Remy insisted. It wasn't until the last moment he realized the mistake of those words he uttered as Daken raised a brow at him.

"Then where is this man of yours, if he claims to love you so much? I certainly wouldn't let you wander around in the middle of the night all by yourself. Anyone could come along and just… Snatch you up." Daken teased, sliding an arm around the Cajun's waist.

To Remy's surprise the young man was strong as well. He easily pulled the Cajun back away from the entrance towards the press of bodies on the dance floor. Even when he dug his heels in, the younger man insisted, practically lifting the Cajun to press him against his body as he turned around and continued to push deeper in the crowd.

Remy felt the ripple of hard muscle underneath Daken's clothes and shivered with pleasure. He could not remember the last time he had felt so thrilled to be near another person. A sense of guilt pervaded for a moment, warning him to back off this exotic young man. Yet as the music played, a deep thrum echoing through the whole nightclub, Daken pressed himself against the Cajun.

Tilting his head up, the younger man smiled at him in the dark. Up close Remy thought he saw the shadow of canines on the young man. Yet in the next instant Daken was grinding up against him, molding his body to the Cajun's. Remy found himself responding in kind as he began to dance, ignoring his common sense. Why should he be out there alone? Logan had told him nothing of his mission. Did his feral fully expect him to be left alone in that hotel room for a whole week?

There was no telling how long they danced there. Remy found himself becoming drunk to the music and intoxicated at the sight of Daken. By then the younger man had complained it was hot unbuttoning his shirt to reveal more of the black swirling tattoo that traveled across his chest. The tattoo disappeared down into his pants line and Remy found himself shamelessly wanting to see what it looked like.

Barely aware of his surroundings, he followed Daken blindly out of the club when he mentioned he was too tired to stay there. They walked outside together as he let the dark haired young man lead him down the street. Remy didn't question getting into the car of a stranger as he slid into the passenger seat. In a moment the car had come on with a purr as Daken pulled away from the curb, easily merging with traffic.

In no time at all Remy found himself ushered out of the car in a garage. He could not even remember the drive clearly enough to function as Daken led him into an elevator. The younger man had to enter in a special code for the top floor as the elevator rose, commenting it was his own personal space and he had paid for a year in advance.

Once Remy stepped out of the elevator everywhere he looked made him feel as if he were out of his element. Each piece of furniture was brand spanking new and surfaces of real marble glinted back at him as Daken moved about the space. From the elevator one had to step down into the room onto a soft plush carpet. Daken asked the Cajun gently to remove his shoes and leave them near the front then to relax in the living room as he left to fetch them some wine from the kitchen.

Hesitantly, Remy stepped into the room, wondering if he truly were allowed to be in such a place. He had grown so used to Logan's rough lifestyle. Suddenly finding himself it what was no doubt a millionaire's hangout, he did not know what to do with himself. Everywhere he looked there was either a gleaming appliance or some electronic he did not know of. A flat screen TV which could rise into ceiling got the Cajun's attention. He gazed at it silently wondering if it had ever been used.

From the kitchen he heard Daken moving about, the clink of wine glasses echoing as he took them from the shelf. Remy sat down on the couch which curved so no matter which angle you sat on you had a direct view of the TV. A moment later Daken came back in bearing a glass in each hand filled with a dark red liquid. When he spotted Remy he offered him a kind smile, almost shy as he came back down to him, offering him one of the glasses.

"I know, it's a little overwhelming. But I like high places. Makes me feel a bit more… Special than everyone else. You know?" Daken said as he sank onto the couch beside Remy. The Cajun noticed the young man had discarded his shirt altogether. Half naked he had an even more delicious body than Remy had dared to imagine. His skin was completely smooth and unblemished save for the black tattoo wrapping around his right arm and across his chest, traveling down over his navel to his V line.

"You don't need t' live up here t' be special, cher. Remy is sure dere are t'ings about you dat set you apart from others. Not everyt'ing is skin deep." Remy said, taking a sip of the wine. He wrinkled his nose when he tasted it. There was a slight bitterness to it but he did not wish to be rude to his handsome host who only gazed at him shyly, fidgeting on the couch nervously as he took a sip of his own wine.

"You say that, Gambit, but do you really mean it?" Daken asked him. The question was put to the addled Cajun so casually he almost didn't catch it. Then an alarm went off in his head as his mind suddenly awoke, screaming for him to act. Even as he made to reach for his Bo staff, he realized he had left his trench coat in the club. In it were his pack of cards, his staff, and his cell phone he had somehow forgotten when Daken had led him out to dance. Even his wallet was in the coat concealed in a hidden pocket on the inside.

"Who are you?!" Remy barked as he dropped the glass. To his astonishment before he could blink, Daken had caught the glass. The wine inside sloshed from side to side, threatening to spill on the pristine white carpet. Even as Remy made to stand up in order to fight his way out his legs gave out from under him.

_Bastard drugged me._ Remy thought, remembering the bitterness in the wine. Daken watched him calmly as the Cajun struggled, fighting the strong sedatives going through his system. Yet it was a feeble attempt. His mind began to shut down almost immediately, his head lolling to one side as he was forced down into a dark abyss, barely aware of what had just happened to him.

Ignoring the body of the knocked out man, Daken sighed. He drained the rest of his wine and then Remy's not wanting to waste it. The drugs would do nothing to him. Even now his healing factor would already be kicking in to beat them as he took out his own cell phone. He took a picture of the passed out Cajun and sent it to a number. Almost a minute later the phone began to ring. When Daken answered the call and put the phone to his ear he could not help but smile as he heard the voice at the other end.

"So the runt's mine then?" Growled Sabretooth from his end of the line. Daken chuckled, glancing down at Remy. The shallow rise and fall of his chest was the only indication he was even alive.

"Yes, Remy is taking a little nap right now at my place. You'll find the shots in a box under the porch of the first house on your right when you first enter the town from the southeast. One should do it, but give Daddy two just to be sure." Daken said. He clenched his fist when he thought of his father. Two bone claws sliding out of his wrist as he imagined slashing them across the older feral. He was almost tempted to kill Remy on the spot in his helpless state, but decided not to.

"Good job, kid. Dunno what you want with the Cajun. I've had him and so has the runt. He's used goods. Might be worth a round or two but other than that I'd just kill him afterwards. He ain't that much fun." Sabretooth said, his voice rasping over the phone. Daken chuckled, nudging Remy's head with his foot. The Cajun's head rolled to the side, his auburn hair forming a halo around his head.

"I'll think of some way we can both have fun." Daken said his eyes raking over the Cajun's body. Imagining bedding the man, he nearly salivated at the thought as he inspected his bone claws. He wondered how best to use them when he did initiate sex with his father's lover.

"I always think of something interesting anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Wolverine felt tense. He didn't know why, but something in his gut told him he should flee. Not one to back down, he persisted in his hunt tracking his quarry through the country side. There was little cover to be offered in the open fields. It disturbed him to know Sabretooth had crossed such open country without so much as a second glance. Still, there were few, if any, artificial sources to light up the night. Which probably accounted for Sabretooth showing himself out in the open. When night fell everything remained dark except for the light of the moon and the stars.

Despite his misgivings, Wolverine felt an ache in his chest for his mate. He had sensed disquiet in the younger man, no doubt displeased he was once again being left behind. Anyone else he would have cuffed over the head and told them to come to terms with it. As with everything with the smooth talking Cajun, however, matters were far different. His mate had never quite recovered being captured by his arch nemesis and being systematically tortured. There were days Wolverine felt even his own courage falter when he caught sight of his mate's wounds. Haunting memories were not a foe he could engage with his claws except to hold his mate and offer him comfort.

In the back of his mind Logan, the man, slumbered. Neither could have explained this split of personalities. They were fully aware of each other and yet not. Even merging at times to become something more. Wolverine had always been there, from the beginning, but had not truly awakened until the pain of the adamantium. Now it was a constant battle of not wills, but souls.

Logan could access Wolverine's memories to a point. Wolverine in turn could do the same to the man himself, the one he considered to be the _"human"_ counterpart he was forced to contend with. For ages the two had battled each other for control. The beast had seen the passing of many of Logan's lost loves. For his human counterpart's sake he had let them alone, even stepping in to protect them, but never truly caring for them. They never lasted long anyway. Always passing away by being killed by an enemy or disease.

Wolverine had never felt a sense of loneliness. He decided long ago he was more than willing to live his life out alone. Logan, however, required some sort of companionship at times. The beast scoffed at this, not understanding this need to seek out others. If anything, they hindered his movements, unable to properly fight as he had to defend the others as well. Wolverine usually wished to kill any comrades he had out of mercy rather than any actual bloodlust. Unless they betrayed him of course.

Then, out of the blue Remy had come. Wolverine had been aware of the man's interest in him and had nearly disregarded it. The only reason Remy had drawn his attention, however, was the fact he was another man. Deciding to see what happened he studied the Cajun through Logan's eyes, waiting to see what would happen. When the human had risked his life to save Logan, whose life did not need to be saved in the first place, Wolverine had been about to kill the Cajun. When he had dug his claws on either side of him and bent over the red eyed human he had dimly remembered the kiss under his chin Remy had given him. It had actually made him hesitate since a part of him knew what that meant even if at the time his mate had not. He had unconsciously prostrated himself at the hands of the beast itself to do with as he willed.

Despite his fear, Remy had not been truly afraid of him. Instead kissing Wolverine on the lips, the last thing the beast had expected. From that moment on, he knew. He knew the human would be his mate. Logan as well had fallen for the striking young man and the two got along well. Such a thing was an added bonus in Wolverine's mind even as he caught the faint sour scent of Sabretooth passing through a briar patch. He saw the clear outline of a footprint and began to follow it, fully aware of his surroundings even as he thought about his mate. Considering what had happened in all that time.

Up in the mountains Wolverine could have easily led his mate to the nearest town. It had been, mostly, an act on his part. He had wanted to see how truly loyal the red eyed human was to him. At first it had seemed as if the human male would give up and leave the man he claimed to love to stay there on his own. Yet much to Wolverine's chagrin the male had remained at his side even if not always enjoying his surroundings. In this sense he had not only won the beast's respect but his love as well. Thus sealing the silent pact between them without knowing it.

Wolverine raised his head having heard the snap of a branch. His senses turned outward ready to slash at anything that came to close. In the dark he heard the sharp cry of an animal being killed before it died off. He waited a few more moments to see if anything else happened, and sensing no danger continued on his way. The path Sabretooth had taken was several hours old, but that did not mean the other feral was not nearby lying in wait. It was an old trick to double back on one's path to confuse your pursuer.

The thought of his mate stirred other ideas in the feral's mind as well as he continued to follow the track. Remy had done what no other person had been able to do before. He had done what no number of scientists, drugs, and mind wipes had been able to do.

He had tamed the Wolverine.

Wolverine growled at the thought of being tamed. Yet even he had to admit the fact was, in a way, true. Remy held more sway over him than he was caring to admit yet his mate showed him a tremendous amount of respect and dedication. There was little Remy would not be willing to do for the feral should it come down to it.

_It'd be more truthful to say he calmed me down. Not tamed me._ Wolverine thought to himself as he passed over a brook. Startling a pair of rabbits who had been sleeping out in the open. Upon seeing him they fled, making hardly a sound in the undergrowth as they darted back to their warren.

Remy had done little to call the wraith of Wolverine upon his head. In fact, he never truly had if he were being honest. At times, yes, the feral had been annoyed with the younger man. Had even turned on him when his mate had distracted him, laughing at the feral's anger. What stayed the feral's claws however was that it was not the cruel, mocking laughter he had come to hate. Just easy carefree laughter of a person teasing someone close to them. A joke on his part, while annoying to the other party, could not truly be hated. Wolverine had often threatened his mate with promises he would get back at him later for these distractions.

When the time came for payment, the other male was more than willing to give up the price. Though more than a few times when Wolverine had insisted upon multiple mating's his mate would snap at him. Complaining he was tired even as he gasped with pleasure underneath the rough hands of the feral. Too exhausted to fend him off even as he enjoyed the ministrations being done his body.

The thought of mating made Wolverine growl, his muscles tensing in anticipation of the pleasure. There had been days he had done nothing more but dragged his mate back into the cool darkness of the cabin. Shoved him down onto the bed with hardly a word and mounted him. This was usually greeted with cursing and the occasional cuff to his ear from his mate. Yet still, both men fully enjoyed the experience even if at times his mate would pass out from exhaustion after a while, sleeping soundly beside the feral as he stayed watching him slumber.

Suddenly the spandex of his uniform felt far too confining. It crawled along his skin and he suddenly wanted to tear it off to expose his hot skin to the cool air. The thought of mating had caused the feral to get an uncomfortably hard erection with no means to relieve it. He growled quietly in discontent, his mood soured by the fact he did not have his mate near at hand. Soon, he promised himself. When he returned to the red eyed human he would make him scream so loud from mating it would shake the cabin down to its foundation. He chuckled at the thought, a mischievous grin across his face as he scented the air again. His poor mate. Afterwards he would bring him back enough meat to last him for years to come.

His warning was nothing more than a slight breeze. An ordinary person could never have felt it. Wolverine did not even think as he reacted quickly, leaping clear of the spot where he was at. His instincts proved true as a split second later Sabretooth landed in the very same spot, feet splayed wide as he snarled at the much smaller feral. A cruel smirk spread wide across his face as he gazed at his opponent.

"Happy to see me, runt? Or is there another, sharper claw you ain't tell me about?" Sabretooth mocked, motioning towards the clear bulge. Wolverine roared, his claws snapping out as he flew at the older feral, bringing them slashing down towards his head. Sabretooth dodged easily, swiping at the other with his own set of claws. Wolverine snarled when he felt a line of fire run up the back of his arm as he spun on his feet, following his opponent as he slashed out at him again. To his annoyance Sabretooth leaped out of reach, that infuriating smirk on his face as he gazed at the smaller feral. His golden eyes gleamed in the moonlight like the eyes of a demon.

"Won't even talk to me now, huh? You tryin' to hurt my feelings?" Sabretooth continued as he circled the feral, looking for an opening.

Wolverine let loose a low, steady growl in warning as he widened his stance and planted his feet firmly into the ground. Balanced on the balls of his feet ready to dodge should his enemy make another lunge for him. He sensed no one else in the area except for him and Sabretooth. If there were any others they would have shown themselves by now. The element of surprise had failed and by now he would have been surrounded by men with guns ready to take him down.

"You know what I've come for, you bastard. Your head on a pike once I'm through with you." Wolverine snarled, continuing to follow his opponent. Yet something felt off about the confrontation. By now they should have been at each other's throat, rolling in the dirt as they snarled and clawed at each other. Testing to see who would stand the most blows.

Sabretooth did not show any of his usual ferocity. If anything, there was a unnerving calmness to his movements which disturbed the feral. On the still air he caught the scent of arousal mingled with his own. He snorted, finding it unpleasant and wondering if the other had just mated. There was no scent of fresh cum however or the heady scent of sweat lingering on the skin. No, more like Sabretooth was getting ready to mate.

"Oh, I expect when this is all done both our heads will be mounted on something. Going down your throat most likely rather than mine." Sabretooth said coolly.

For a moment the idea bewildered Wolverine. Then the realization of what the feral meant to do. With a roar he lunged for him again, slashing wide at the other. Sabretooth danced out of reach of the claws again snarling as well as he took halfhearted slashes to defend himself. Even as Wolverine fought, Logan suddenly awoke in the back of his mind, blocking out all other thought as he screamed in his mind.

_RIMS! You have to get to him! NOW you idiot!_ Logan's voice echoed through Wolverine's thoughts even as he parried the blows aimed at him to buy time. He hesitated, having the urge to turn tail and flee. Running away had never been in the feral's nature and neither was it now. Yet that same feeling of impending doom worked its way back into his gut. His mate was miles and miles away. How could he possibly reach him in time? His mate was several hours away by bike, and even if he went twice the speed limit all the way back to the city it would still take a few hours.

Gazing at the other feral who had backed off again, Wolverine weighed his options. Pouncing upon his opponent again with one last slash, he managed to return the favor for the cut on his arm. Wolverine then turned midair and landed easily on his feet. Then kicking up leaves behind him, he fled from the scene. Going as fast as his legs could carry him, he slashed at any branches that came up into his face. Snarling, he came upon a chain link fence surrounding a property. With a slash he had cut a hole big enough for him to slip through only to keep on running. Behind him he heard Sabretooth in pursuit gaining on him with each step.

Wolverine scented the air, cutting across the field into the woods. There would be little chance of losing Sabretooth there even if he did manage to slip out from the other side. The night air was far too still to hope for a sudden shift in wind. It held his scent easily even as he splashed across a stream, but it was futile. Sabretooth had only to follow the nearly hacked branches from his flight even as the smaller feral came to his senses realizing how stupid he had been in doing that.

_Remy, Remy! You have to get to Remy!_ Wolverine growled bearing his fangs at his counterpart, wishing they really did have two separate bodies. Then he could cuff Logan on the side of the head and send him reeling away from him.

_Shut up and let me think, you coward! _Wolverine snarled within his own mind. It was one of the rare instances where both of them were fully awake, realizing the other was there. For a moment Logan fell silent, seething at the fact he was no longer in control. Then, more quietly, his voice invaded the other's thoughts.

_Go farther down river where it's deeper. When it's deep enough cover yourself in mud and lay flat on the bank. That'll help you to lose Sabretooth. The mud will cover up the suit and mask your scent when he passes by and then you can leave. _

Wolverine considered the plan even as he was sprinting down the river, more of a brook, looking for a wider part. Logan's plan actually made sense to him once he thought about it. However, it would require for him to be half submerged in the damn muck until the other feral passed by. Yanking off his mask as he went Wolverine shoved it into a spare pocket as he came to where the river opened up. Somehow he had managed to outrun Sabretooth for the moment, but it would not be long.

With handfuls of mud he slicked it over his stiff hair to cover the sheen of it. Next the rest of his body and his face even as he waded out deeper into it. In practice, it was harder to keep the mud on in the water. Yet after a minute of struggle he was hidden in a small hole he had managed to carve from the bank pressing himself into it the mud covering him. With a deep breath his closed his eyes and smeared a fistful of mud over his eyes and mouth praying it would work.

Not a second later he heard Sabretooth come near the wide part of the river. He heard the bigger feral cursing and beginning to pace, sniffing around for his adversary. Wolverine remained absolutely still, hardly daring to breathe as he heard the other moving about. Sabretooth growled impatiently, quickly moving on from the spot.

Wolverine waited until he heard Sabretooth's breathing finally fade after nearly an hour of searching. The other feral had gone looking for him in ever widening circles no doubt confused as to where his quarry had gone. It went against Wolverine's nature to flee, but this time his instincts had persisted. Finally, when he was sure the coast was clear, Wolverine rose from his hiding spot. He shook off globs of mud and rinsed the rest off as best he could. He managed to get the worst of it out of his hair but whenever he walked he felt it squishing in his boots.

Snarling, he forced himself to take greater caution as he began to make his way towards where he had left his bike. He no longer felt the need to be near his mate but rather to pummel the hell of the first person he came to. Yet Logan's insistence he go back to Remy immediately continued to echo throughout his mind. Snorting, he found the bike concealed near an abandoned shed where he had left it. There was no scent of Sabretooth about which reassured the feral further. After another check to make sure there were no tracking chips or anything to give him away, he got on his bike. Revving the engine, he took off back into the night hoping to reach his mate by morning.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry I've been gone so long! Thought I forgot about the story, didn't you? Well, in that case you WOULD be wrong. I did not forget. Just all of a sudden my work decided they needed me for more hours. Which works, in its way. Glad to have some time off though to be typing though. :D_

**Chapter 5**

Remy heard yelling and cursing above his head. Something about failing to capture the target? He could have sworn he heard Logan's name in there once or twice but it was from a long distance. The person yelling sounded as if they were trying to talk underwater. It was not long before he heard a curt reply over the phone and then strong arms wrapped around him lifting him easily off the floor. His head was cradled against someone's chest as whoever carried him began to walk.

Remy could barely recount where he was or what had happened. He had a distant thought of drinking wine only to pass out at the next minute. Yet his thoughts slipped away from him as half formed sentences lingered in his mind unable to be completed. At one point he was set down and felt the sensation of moving. A car? Again being lifted and carried. He heard the voice from before talking above him. This time he sounded cheerful even laughing as he bore the Cajun to the nearest elevator.

In actuality, Daken was flirting with the receptionist at the front desk. Telling her with a sad sigh how his friend, Mr. LeBeau, had partied too hard. After having drunk himself into a stupor, Daken explained he had not wanted to leave his new found friend all by himself at the club for a predator to take advantage of him. Of course the woman understood and promptly produced a temporary room key exclaiming what a kind young man he was for bringing Remy home. However, when the young feral left, the woman could not recall whom she had just been talking to earlier. Only that she had been gazing into sky blue eyes.

Daken cursed softly under his breath, all but cradling Remy against his chest. It have been too perfect an opportunity. He had not expected his father's lover to go out. Neither had he dared hope to wish Remy would enter the nightclub no doubt to find someone suitable to accompany him back to his hotel room. Even with his seductive charms Daken was disgusted by how loyal the man was to his father to a fault. Yet his interest in the Cajun had been aroused as he swayed against Remy in the nightclub. He would give his father credit for picking one with a nice body this time. Daken had felt the taught muscle hidden beneath those clothes and the smooth skillful fingers that brushed so gently through his Mohawk when the Cajun had asked to touch it. Commenting on how soft the young feral's hair was almost as if it were fur.

Once he came to the hotel room, Daken deposited Remy on the bed. Throwing the trench coat the Cajun had thought he had lost over him for good measure. Let him think he had gone out late drinking only to somehow to end up home. His father would not pick up his scent. Daken's special ability to control his pheromones would see to that. It also enabled him to sway the way others perceived him and how he reacted. Remy had shown some resistance which had surprised him, but it was no matter. In fact, Daken thought it as a plus as he closed and locked the door behind him, quickly heading back to the elevator so he could leave the hotel. It would mean around him Remy would be far more aware of his surroundings and not so easily swayed.

Remy continued to sleep soundly comfortable on wherever he lay. He groggily thought it was a bed and stirred once trying to recall where he was. Confused, he had opened his eyes to a dark room. Thankfully it was the hotel room which he recognized. Over him was his trench coat which he didn't remember having found. Even as he puzzled over how this came about, he drifted back off to sleep again.

The next time he awoke, Remy swore he smelled sewage. Close to his ear he heard a voice talking to him urgently. Then he felt a rough calloused hand slip under his head and raise it slightly. The next minute a warm tongue slid into his mouth almost as if searching for something. Remy let out a weak protest but his limbs felt too heavy to lift. He could barely even twitch his fingers as above him he heard a low growl. Panicking he wondered for an instant if it were Sabretooth come looking for Logan.

"Mate, you've been drugged. Wake up." Again, that breath tickling his ear. Yet Remy recognized the voice. Relief spread through him, banishing thoughts of his past tormentor as he blearily opened his eyes.

The room was still dark the curtains drawn over the windows. Above him, he recognized Logan, his face etched with concern and anger. Blinking, Remy did his best to form words; his tongue feeling heavy as he spoke. Almost as if he were drunk.

"_Mon glutton_, when did you get back?" Remy asked him. It came out almost as a whisper. Above him Logan's face became more worried as he nuzzled the Cajun, trying his best to get the other fully awake.

"Can you understand me? Do you know who I am?" Logan asked him. Remy wondered if it were just him but it sounded as if Logan's voice had grown deeper. Somehow it was also unnerving to look him straight in the eye. As if the older man could see into his soul.

"Yes, cher, Remy understands. You're mon glutton, cher. And you stink, go take a shower." Remy snapped tiredly. He saw a look of relief cross the older man's face at being snapped at. His partner nuzzled him again Logan's stubble scraping against Remy's own smooth cheek. After a moment, the feral pulled back murmuring he would indeed take a shower.

As the shower ran, Remy's mind began to clear enough for him to become aware of his surroundings. He was still bewildered about how he had ended up back in his hotel room. Had he not been out the night before? And if so, how had he returned? No clear answer came to mind as he lurched out of bed heading straight towards the refrigerator, suddenly thirsty. His mouth felt dry as he wrenched open the door, fumbling with the cap of a bottle of water as he opened it.

Remy drank the bottle of water down within a few quick gulps. He then went for another which he drained as well. On his third bottle, he drank more slowly; his senses coming back to him as he sat on the edge of the bed thinking. Why was Logan back so early? Of course, he welcomed the older man being back so soon. Whenever the other man was away Remy's sense of security faltered and he became uneasy until he saw the older man again.

When Logan stepped out of the shower, Remy had the sense something was off about him. He did not know why as he studied the older man. Logan had his back turned to him and was intent on drying his hair. Naked he cast the towel away, going about the room searching for something to wear. Remy was amused at the unabashed way his partner rummaged through dirty clothes searching for a pair of boxers. Of course, both men had long since crossed the point of being uneasy when seeing the other naked.

"Logan, you have a hairy butt." Remy said throwing one of the empty plastic water bottles at the feral's head. He missed as the bottle bounced off his lover's shoulder to land at his side. The feral glared over his shoulder, snatching the bottle up and throwing it back at the Cajun. Remy raised his arms, fending off the projectile easily as it bounced off of him squarely into the trashcan.

"I pound yours every night. Should be good enough for the both of us." Logan grunted. Remy frowned, wondering why his lover's voice still sounded so deep. He had only ever heard it a few times as he puzzled over the matter. Then it dawned on him even as the feral turned around, having found a pair of mostly clean boxers to wear. His blue eyes had a wild look to them as if he meant to kill any who dared to cross him.

"You're not Logan." Remy said a sense of panic descending over him. Even so the old awe returned as he stared at the man who hesitated, unsure if whether he should deny what he had said or not.

"You made me look into your eyes and talk about what happened with Sabretooth. You're Wolverine." Remy continued, the words falling faster than he meant for them to. Now when he gazed into the feral's eyes it was not so hard to look away. He had the distinct feeling something was supposed to happen when they locked gazes yet nothing did. This seemed to bewilder the feral as he continued to gaze at the Cajun, his frown growing deeper as he began to realize what had happened.

Remy could not hold his gaze long. He was forced to look away even as Wolverine came over to him, towering over the Cajun who sat on the bed. Remy felt his heart begin to pound, wondering what was in store for him. His body still felt far too heavy to be of much use to him. Even walking was a struggle as the room seemed to sway when he stood up.

Wolverine hesitated, wondering what to do. It was clear his hypnosis had worn off and had no effect on his mate. There was no plausible way to make his mate forget him this time around. As he continued to stand there, his mate glanced up at him again. His red on black eyes questioned the feral. Wolverine smelled fear wafting off the Cajun as he waited for the inevitable. Still, Remy trusted him enough to wait to see what he would do.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Did I harm you the last time we met?" Wolverine pointed out. He didn't care to mention the countless times he had taken control when it came to sex. As well as the many times he had forced Logan to the back of his mind to deal with an adversary.

"Non, you did not cher but… You're not the man I love." Remy said shakily. Wolverine growled, clenching his fists as he glared frustrated at his mate. Discussing a problem versus getting rid of it had never been one of his strong points. One of the few reasons Wolverine reluctantly didn't fight Logan for control all the time. At the very least his human side knew how to talk to others.

"I never claimed to be a man. I'm the animal." Wolverine growled, bristling. At this Remy looked up at him studying the feral's face. Neither of them said anything else as they gazed at each other unsure of how to proceed.

"Remy knows that, cher. He supposes… Remy supposes he adores you as much as the human in you. But he doesn't understand what you be doing here now." Remy said. He closed his eyes and began to massage his temples. A pounding headache had begun to creep up on him despite the cold water. He felt the bed sink as Wolverine sat down next to him.

Calloused fingers touched the Cajun's shoulder as the feral told him to lie down. Throwing caution to the wind, Remy did; lying flat on the bed his head in Wolverine's lap. Then with a gentle touch, the feral pushed aside Remy's hands beginning to massage the Cajun's temples himself. Working his fingers in, he began to ease the worst of the pain. With a soft sigh, Remy began to relax in degrees. He found it amusing how he could always get whatever he wanted from the feral. Apparently the same rules applied to Wolverine, though Remy suspected only under certain circumstances.

"Better?" Wolverine asked him. Calming his mate down helped to ease his own frustration with the younger male. Yet now he found himself confused as to what to do next. Usually at this point Logan would reappear to go on about some ritual of spending time with the Cajun. Remy peeked at the feral through a crack in his eyelids, studying him intently. The massage helped to soothe the Cajun's nerves as well since he still could not remember how he had ended up back in the hotel.

"A bit, cher. What was it you were saying earlier? Remy had been drugged?" Remy pressed. At this Wolverine grunted, stroking one of the long locks Remy's auburn hair as he considered the question while frowning.

"It was faint, but I could smell it on your breath. So I took a taste to see if I had been mistaken or not." Wolverine answered, continuing to let the locks run through his fingers. He felt troubled by the nearly incoherent state he had found the Cajun in. He needed hardly any more proof that Sabretooth had been nothing more than a distraction. Someone had meant to kidnap his mate yet again to gain leverage on him. Yet there was no scent on Remy that gave a hint as to who had kidnapped the Cajun. There were other fainter scents of people he had brushed up against him when the young man had gone out. None were strong enough however to show any suspicion.

Wolverine continued to sit there, cradling the Cajun's head in his lap. He didn't want to dwell on the possibilities. This was not his battleground. With a mental switch he forced Logan to the surface, letting his human side take control. Wolverine slammed the mental walls into place so the human would not interfere with him. Yet even so Wolverine watched as if from a distance as Logan woke back up from his slumber, for an instant ready to unsheathe his claws until Remy had sat up; alarmed by the confused look on the older man's face.

"I'm fine, cher. You don't need to be worried. Remy probably beat whoever had tried to drug him and came back here to rest." Remy said, squeezing the older man's shoulder. Logan's nostrils flared as he looked first at Remy and then around the room clearly lost. The Cajun waited patiently for his partner to realize where he was.

"Gettin' yourself into trouble when I ain't around?" Logan snorted, covering up his unease. He distantly remembered having left the hotel room but not coming back. Remy watched him with an unwavering gaze, completely silent. After a moment Remy leaned over and gave his feral a kiss on the cheek.

"Just waiting until you came back to me, cher."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Daken paced back in forth in his condo. In the high rise building he needed only to turn his head to stare at the ants down below who called themselves "humanity". Foolishly thinking they would live forever, find their true love, and maybe if they tried hard enough would be able to see their dreams come true.

Too bad they were all going to hell.

There was no fickle lover such as hope in Daken's opinion. For all their lives people went about with a sedated smile on their faces dreaming of the wonders of their futures. Daken laughed at them and mocked such people. In reality they would never move high from their station in life. Their children after them would do no better than to simply carry on wallowing away in the dirt as their parents had. Getting nowhere in life, forced to live day by day as life sucked the living right out of them. How the fire in their hearts began to wane to embers before going out. The brightness in their eyes to a dull sheen as they came to the slow realization they would never amount to anything.

Daken had turned off all the lights in his condo. He had no need of them with his superior night vision. The dark helped to calm his ever growing irritation with Sabretooth. He had contacted the older feral several weeks ago with an offer. Daken would give the blond man his father in exchange for the Cajun.

What Sabretooth referred to as "used goods" Daken called "experience." He had watched the two from afar, amused to see his father had taken up with another man. As the years went by he watched with growing interest as the relationship changed between the two. How harsh words from his father turned into kisses, the punches into a gentle caress, and even as his father began to fall for the younger man despite his own misgivings about two men being together.

Daken sighed leaning against the cool glass as he gazed down at the populace. It had angered him to see his father had found happiness. When he had seen Remy taken away by Magneto, and later Loki he had rejoiced. His father would have no choice but to live on his own. Yet as fate would have it Remy returned hurt and confused, but reunited with his partner. The young feral had raged for days afterwards, but rather than dwell on it had gone on to Madripoor to establish his own criminal syndicate.

As the years went by Daken and his father had their encounters. They fought, they cursed, and Daken would depart slipping away from sight before his old man knew what had happened. The young feral had been amused to learn his father had not told Remy of his existence. He supposed it would have raised a few questions from the other man if Remy wondered if there were other spawn of his Wolverine lover wandering around.

"This the part where you start petting a cat and cackle?"

"I don't like cats since they are inadequate for getting the job done as you've proven. And I don't cackle; I chuckle." Daken answered curtly, his eyes narrowing as Sabretooth approached him. He could see the reflection of the blond man in the glass behind him, amber eyes sparking as he watched the younger feral. In his reflection, Sabretooth scowled, baring his fangs as he came to stand shoulder to shoulder with him to peer out the window and down below.

"I lost track o' the runt. Slipped by me somehow." Sabretooth growled out to Daken. Daken said nothing, his thoughts turning inward as he considered his next step. He had returned Remy to the hotel room so as to not raise suspicion with his father. No doubt he would think something was amiss but he would be unable to pick up his own son's scent.

"Maybe I should have hired the old man to track _you_ down. We had the perfect opportunity to snatch both of them and you blew it."

"You're the one who retuned the damn Cajun."

"So we don't blow our cover. At some point Remy is going to remember he was with me at that club. When he describes me to my father, what do you think will happen?" Daken asked, raising his head to glare at the feral. Sabretooth remained silent, only glaring at the younger man. At this, Daken laughed, his voice rich as he shook his head at the blond man.

"Oh don't worry about it, I've already thought of how to make this much sweeter for the both of us. All it will require is for you to make a phone call. Think you can handle dialing a few numbers?"

"Just hand me the damn phone."

Across New York City, Remy slept soundly, still groggy from the drugs. He had stayed up to talk with Logan but could not recall anything beyond having left the hotel and waking back up to his partner kissing him. While Remy admitted such a wakeup call had been pleasant for a change compared to Logan's gruff voice in his ear telling him to get up.

Logan sat at the foot of the bed smoking a cigar, having opened the window to clear out the worst of the smoke. The smell had long since stopped bothering the Cajun after they had left the institute. In his silent vigil Logan held the phone in his hand wary of making the call. He knew better than for them to remain at the hotel, but his partner seemed to barely be able to think coherently. So the Canadian had decided to let the other sleep. He had already packed their bags so when Remy awoke next they could leave. The hotel room had been paid for in advance so no one would bother them about the bill.

After a moment Logan hit the call button, raising it to his ear. He waited as the phone began to ring. At four rings, the phone was picked up with a smooth voice answering. One Logan had come to hate over the years despite how helpful its owner had been in the past.

"Let me guess, you're stuck up in a mountain again? Or are you being held hostage by a group of dwarves?" The voice asked the tone light. Logan took a deep breath, knowing he was in for hell. He had taken Remy's phone to make the call so the person would answer.

"Hey Loki, what's up?" Logan said. He heard a pause on the other end of the line then a beep as the other man hung up. With a sigh Logan hit redial waiting for the other man to pick up. To his relief Loki answered on the first ring.

"Either put Remy on the phone or hang up. I'm sitting in a council meeting." Loki snapped; his tone clipped. No matter what he did, Logan thought with irritation, he could never get along with the demi-god. The only reason the two even dealt with each other was for the fact they both loved the same man. Loki had been willing to step aside for Remy's sake, but Logan knew better. The damn trickster was just waiting until something happened to the feral so he could step in and take claim of his once betrothed.

"Stop getting your panties in a bunch, pretty boy. I'm calling about Rims." Logan growled into the phone. He looked over at the bed where the Cajun slept soundly. Getting up, he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him so he would not wake the other man up with his conversation.

"Wait a moment." Loki said. Logan heard voices over the phone as Loki gave orders in a strange tongue. It sounded like nothing more than grunts and growls over the phone. A minute later Loki's voice came back his voice hushed as he talked.

"What has happened? Is he okay?" Loki asked his voice urgent. Logan ground his teeth, weathering the concern he heard in the king's voice.

"Rims is fine, he's sleeping right now."

"I'm guessing there's another matter concerning him other than his sleeping patterns."

"He was drugged." Silence followed this information.

"Do you know who?"

"No, that's why I'm callin' you. There's no scent and Rims doesn't remember where he went after he left the hotel. When I got back he was passed out on the bed. I had to wake him up."

"How can you be sure he was drugged? Maybe he just drank too much. I doubt you could tell knowing how much you drink." Loki's voice replied his tone quipped. Logan growled, clinching his fist and imagining driving it into the face of the trickster. He had once before, but he had done it out of anger then. Now he was wiser. He would enjoy bashing the other man's face in.

"Trust me, I know. I tasted it on his tongue." Logan ground out. Let the damn king soak that in. He could all but hear the frown in Loki's voice as his tone grew harsher.

"So you take advantage of my _peu diable _when he is unable to defend himself? How noble of you. And people say I follow my base instincts."

"Hey bub, it was just a damn kiss! I was checkin' for drugs!"

"Call it what you like, Logan. Sounds like rape to me." Loki said icily. Logan growled, clenching the phone so hard he almost broke it. The trickster had hit close to home.

"Fuck you, Loki." Logan snarled into the phone.

"You wish."

"I call ya because Rims needs help. You're preaching about how much you care about 'im and how you'll come runnin' no matter what for his sake. But soon as I call askin' for your damn help you suddenly get all elusive as shit. Rims _could_ have been raped tonight, you ass." There was silence on the other end of the line.

"So before you go and start accusin' of me doing shit I ain't done you better take a step back and look at all the hell you've put him through. I'm bein' man enough to ask ya for help because I _need_ it. Have you ever done the same, bub? Can you say that much?" Logan almost expected the demi-god to curse him out over the phone. Or even to mutter a few soft words that would leave Logan nothing more than an ice cube from one of the trickster's countless spells.

"What do you need me to do, exactly?" Loki answered quietly. Logan blinked surprised the trickster had not cursed him out. For a moment he almost forgot the task he had in mind for the trickster.

"I need ya to pull up his memories. Read his mind. Rims must have seen this person who done this to him."

"I'll be there soon as I can, Logan."

"How long is soon?"

"Depends upon the council meeting. Possibly tomorrow morning if all goes well. I would suggest you two getting out of the immediate area as soon as possible. It's easy for me to track the both of you."

"What the hell, Loki?!"

"Logan, look, I'm sorry. But I have my people to think about."

"You're a bunch of fuckin' frost giants! What do you need other than ice and snow and more snow?!"

"I found out my people are being killed for their blood. People in Asgard use it to make an alcoholic drink to celebrate their victories." Logan's nostrils flared at the answer. He knew about the drink himself. He had never thought much of it before until now. For all he knew Logan thought he may have drank the blood of Loki's cousin. Possible nephew. Maybe both.

"Gotta look after your people first, huh?"

"I don't have a choice. These are my _people_ Logan. You think I'm being cruel, don't you? For not running to Remy's aid?" Logan caught a tremble in the demi-gods voice. He knew the trickster cared greatly for the Cajun despite his history.

"I understand." Logan said with a tired sigh. At least he knew help was on the way. Now he just felt tired rather than angry.

"Having a kingdom ain't all it cracked up to be. When you charge taxes do people pay you in ice cubes or snow balls?"

"Ha, ha, hilarious. I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Remy I send my lo-… My best regards."

"I will."

After that Logan hung up his hand, stroking the top of the phone after he snapped it shut. In the other room he could still hear the steady heartbeat from his lover. True, it was late, but they should move as soon as they could. Against his better judgment he had wanted to let the Cajun rest a few more hours to get the drugs out of his system. He had made Remy drink four more bottles of water before allowing him to fall back asleep. Even now Logan felt on edge as if someone were holding a gun to his head.

Getting up, he went back into the bedroom, flicking the light off in the bathroom. Despite his healing factor, Logan felt exhausted. He had not slept at all yesterday and had not allowed himself to relax even now. As he went to the bed to shake the Cajun awake his head suddenly snapped up. He was confused for a moment as to where he was. Why was the room dark? Then alarms began going in his head as he spun his claws unsheathing despite his mind continuing to spiral into an ever growing abyss of confusion. Memories of him and Remy slipping away so fast he could barely hold onto them as they went by. Out of the dark stepped a young man with a black Mohawk, bright blue eyes so similar to Logan's own except for the cruel glint a smirk on his face.

"Hey Dad, miss me?" Daken said softly. Logan opened his mouth to roar, his animal side surging to the surface. Even if Logan could not recall who he was, Wolverine knew. He knew all too well what was happening to his human counterpart. Before he could break the surface, however, he felt a sudden sharp pain in his neck. Even as he fought, his legs began to crumble beneath him as he suddenly lost control.

"Will that do it for him?" Sabretooth's voice echoed above Wolverine's head. Inside Wolverine roared, mentally clawing to get out and screaming internally for his limbs to move. He had not even had time to draw his claws.

"Give him another hit just in case. I don't want Dad ruining his surprise."

Sabretooth suddenly came into his line of sight, kneeling next to him. A needle in was his hand as he reached down and pushed the needle into the muscle of Logan's neck, plunging a cloudy liquid into the short man's system.

"Just go to sleep, runt. The worst ain't here yet." Sabretooth said. Wolverine could have sworn it sounded as if his arch-nemesis regretted his part in the proceedings even now. Before he could complete his thought, he began to fall again. Darkness pulling over him shoving him down, forcing him back into his cage even as he raged against it.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Yes, the part about the ice giant blood being made into an alcoholic beverage is true. I added in the hunting part, but in the comics Thor had actually taken Wolverine to (Iceland?) where they made the drink and Wolverine commented it had quite a kick to it. Since pretty much all of Asgard hates frost giants I figured I might as well give Loki stuff to deal with as their king. _

**Chapter 7**

Who was he? What was his name? Where had he come from? How did he get here? This and more tugged at the man's mind as he tried to grasp where he was. For one he knew he was laying on the ground feeling as if he'd been hit by a semi-truck. Apparently he was on some type of plush carpet that much he could make out. Groggily the man sat up his head spinning as he did so.

Well, he wasn't blind that was good. Looking about him he noticed he was in a spacious living room. The room was arranged tastefully with black leather couches and armchairs inviting a person to sit in the room for hours. A huge flat screen TV was on a stand across the room off and silent. Art on the walls, most of it abstract to blend in with the surroundings. It was well lighted by lamps placed around the room. Blinking the man stood up wobbly on his legs as he reached out to grip the arm of a nearby couch to steady himself.

He could not say way, but he felt threatened being in the room. It stressed him out to the point where he clenched his fists. His forearms tightening as he attempted to control the sudden panic. Why was he so scared? Then he saw them.

They punched through his knuckles with a sharp pain. Crying out in alarm the man fell back attempting to escape the metal knives which had just appeared. He stared at them horrified reaching up to try and rip them out. He only succeeded in cutting his hands down to the bone. The wounds healed quickly enough but the pain made him ever more crazed. Spinning around he looked around desperately for some answer as to who he was. Then he heard a jangle and looked down at his chest. Around his neck were a pair of dog tags. Desperately fumbling for the small bits of metal while trying to avoid cutting himself again on the knives he stared at the name.

"Logan?" He said rolling the name off his tongue. It sounded familiar enough. Had he been in the army? If so, when had he served? Looking about the man, no, his name was _Logan_, stared around at the room again. He felt stupid standing there holding the dog tags with those strange knives out.

"You awake?" A deep voice asked from behind him. Logan turned around to see a blond haired man in a suit standing in the hallway. He was broad shouldered and heavily muscled, long golden hair smoothed back to cascade about his shoulders. Logan judged the man to be at least in his mid-forties. The blond haired stranger was tall to, he had to be at least seven feet tall as he strode into the room with easy grace. The well-dressed stranger, probably the owner of the house, gave Logan a wary look as he approached. As if he expected the other man to suddenly attack him.

"Where am I?" Logan asked the man. The man gave him a cold look as he stepped closer peering down at him with narrowed amber eyes.

"In my mansion. Do you remember who I am?" The stranger asked him. Logan tried to remember if he had ever seen the man before. His mind came up blank however except for a vague sense he had seen this man somewhere before.

"No." Logan admitted in defeat. He held his hands up for the stranger to inspect a silent appeal to help him.

"What are these? How do I get rid of them?" Logan asked the man desperate. The stranger stepped closer reaching up to gently take Logan's wrist as he inspected the claws. Up close Logan saw the stranger had sharpened nails almost like claws in themselves. They scraped along his skin lightly as the stranger bent over Logan's hands.

"My name is Victor, Logan. These are your claws. You can't get rid of them, but if you relax you can sheathe them again." Victor said raising his head to gaze directly into the other man's eyes. Logan hesitated his gut instinct telling him he should drive those same claws into this man's skull. Yet why he should attack when the man had done nothing but answer his questions he could not say.

"Victor?" Logan said. That name, to, sounded familiar to him. He forced himself to relax and with a sense of relief saw the claws begin to retract sliding back in between his knuckles until they disappeared altogether.

"Who are you?" Logan blurted out. This time Victor gave him an amused look as he continued to hold the other man's arm. Suddenly Logan thought the other man was standing to close to him.

"I guess they really did a number on you this time, didn't they?" Victor said his tone gentle. He sat down on the edge of one of the couches pulling Logan down beside him. Logan felt his neck beginning to turn red wondering who this man was.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The Weapon X program. We're both mutants, Logan. You and I in particular they wanted for our healing factors. You've always had claws, but when they captured you they injected your bones with an unbreakable metal called adamantium."

"The entire point of the Weapon X program was to make an unstoppable weapon. Mainly you and me, but I escaped. Lately you've been having lapses in memory and usually take off somewhere. I always end up having to come get you, we fight, and then you'll suddenly pass out so I'll have to bring you back home." Victor explained reaching up to tap his head for emphasis.

"They did multiple mind wipes on both of us. So we would have no personality, no memory except to follow their orders without question. We escaped, as you can see, but the mind wipes took a greater toll on you than they did me."

Logan frowned studying the other man. Yet he felt a sense of relief he was not alone. What Victor said sounded oddly familiar to him. Feeling foolish Logan cleared his throat motioning towards to their surroundings.

"So do I, uh, live here with you?" Logan asked despite himself. At this Victor's amusement only seemed to increase as he chuckled nodding his head.

"Yes, we both live here. You usually stay home and sleep all day and go out drinking at some bar most nights. I've ruined my best suits coming to rescue you from another bar fight you started."

"I can hold my own in a fight." Logan said defensively. This only caused Victor to laugh as he fixed his amber gaze on Logan. When the other man smiled Logan noticed he had prominent fangs.

"You still don't remember who I am to you though, do you?" Victor asked him. Logan shook his head.

"My friend?" Logan asked. At this Victor sighed as he reached over and took Logan's right hand holding it up. When Logan looked down at his hand he saw he had a ring on his finger, a simple golden band. Then Victor held up his own right hand for Logan to see and to the man's realization there was a similar ring on Victor's finger.

"More than friends, Logan." Victor said, his tone becoming serious.

"I'm your husband."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Remy felt warm.

He had to be lying out in the sun, he knew, but he felt so tired he didn't wish to open his eyes. Instead he rolled over, pressing into another source of warmth beside him. Beside him he felt another person stir but his companion did not wake up. Remy buried his head into the shoulder of the person beside him, feeling relaxed in his current position. At the moment he wanted nothing more than to drift back into sleep with the sun at his back, warming him as he lay in bed.

Beside him the other person stirred again, murmuring as his companion rose. Remy frowned, wrapping an arm around the person's waist to keep them there longer. The person extracted themselves from Remy's embrace, rising from the bed. With a soft sigh the Cajun rolled back over burrowing deeper into the covers.

"Remy, wake up." Remy frowned, ignoring the voice.

"Hey, get up. It's the middle of the afternoon." Remy heard the person come around to his side of the bed. The bed sank down as the person sat down near his head. A moment later Remy felt a hand smooth back his hair gently stroking his head.

"Come on, love, you need to get up now. The doctor said it isn't healthy if you sleep all day. I know you're tired, but I made coffee this morning. And breakfast is waiting for you on the table."

Now that he thought about it, Remy did feel hungry. He opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light coming from the windows. Outside he heard the cry of seagulls as well as the ocean. He blinked, rising up on his elbows as he peered around blearily. Beside him sitting on the bed nearly naked was…

The most gorgeous man Remy had ever laid eyes on.

Sky blue eyes and black hair styled in a Mohawk, Remy could not help but gape at the young man. A black tattoo swirled up his right arm and across his chest disappearing down into the slim boxers the man wore. He could not have been older than nineteen. The young man's muscles were taut and sinewy all over, complimenting his frame. He had an Asian look about him though the features were light.

"I'm dreaming." Remy said, shocked. Beside him the young man laughed, his tone light hearted as he leaned over to kiss Remy on the lips. The younger man's kisses tasted of strawberries.

"You say that every morning. Come on, I know you're hungry. Can you remember who I am this morning?" The man asked; his tone gentle. Remy searched his memory which felt oddly fractured. He closed his eyes as he sat up, massaging the bridge of his nose. Frowning in concentration, he tried to recall the oddly familiar face.

"Daken?" Remy said after a moment. The young man nodded leaning over to give Remy another kiss. This one was deeper as their tongues met. A gentle kiss albeit a heated one which made the Cajun want to drag Daken back into bed with him and explore his body for the remainder of the day.

"Good job, love." Daken said with a low chuckle as he motioned for the other to get back up.

"I took the day off, so I'm all yours. First though, breakfast. Or lunch in this case." Daken said light heartedly.

Remy eventually made it out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants. Daken led him to a patio that overlooked the beach. Sitting down at the table Remy helped himself to toast, eggs, crescents, and enjoyed the smoothest cup of coffee he had ever tasted as Daken sat across from him sipping his own cup of coffee. In front of the younger man was a mini-laptop as the other man worked on something. Remy watched him, completely fascinated.

"Okay love; let me tell you so you don't have to ask any questions." Daken instructed as his fingers flew over the keyboard tapping at the keys.

"You were in a car accident a few months ago on your way back from a party. The doctors said you suffered brain damage and would never to able to live a normal life again. Instead, like you always do, you proved them all wrong by being your defiant self."

"Instead you suffer a form of amnesia. Most of the time it doesn't really affect your daily life, but there are days you wake up and can't remember anything. So you stay at home most of the time doing I don't know the hell what. Probably spending all our money and getting into trouble and cheating on me with porn stars when I'm not around." Daken looked up at Remy with a quirked brow.

"That sounds scripted." Remy said despite himself. At this Daken smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"So you've told me. You don't remember, but the last conversation we had you said for me to just prepare a 'statement' to give you should you wake up and forget who you are again. Rather than me sitting there answering questions you asked me only the other day." Daken said with a shrug.

"I like the part about the porn stars. But you should change it to celebrities."

"Celebrities are sluts; porn stars are just making an honest living." Daken answered curtly, closing his laptop. After that both men lapsed into silence, enjoying the afternoon as Remy mulled over this new information. He didn't want to ruin the mood by telling Daken what he had told him didn't sound right. Yet, as Daken had stated, they had gone through this multiple times so who was he to judge the other man?

"So, you're mine?" Remy asked. At this Daken snorted, raising an eyebrow at the other man. Reaching down he held up a tarnished locket that hung around his neck.

"I always wear this. It has a lock of your hair in it. You lost yours in the car crash, so I had a new one made." Daken said calmly. Remy reached down and touched his neck feeling a small chain there he had not noticed before. It felt oddly comforting and familiar to have it there. Yet he had the vague sense the metal locket should be flat rather than round with a slight bulge. Cracking it open Remy peered into it and saw to his astonishment there was in fact a small lock of raven black hair.

"And yes, I am yours. As you are mine." Daken answered curtly. Remy glanced up at his… Lover? He nodded his head in understanding even though he barely understood what was going on. His head felt heavy despite the coffee and he wanted nothing more than to return to bed. Sighing, he held his cup out which Daken promptly refilled from a pitcher on the table with steaming coffee. Stirring in the cream and sugar, Remy had the feeling the other man seemed smug about the situation. It eluded him as to why his lover would be in such a mood but he did not question it. Already Remy had begun to feel awkward despite the intimacy Daken claimed they had.

"How long have we been together?" Remy asked Daken. At this Daken's sky blue eyes flickered, narrowing in suspicion at the Cajun. The look went away so fast though Remy wondered if the expression had even crossed the other man's face.

"Give or take a little over ten years. Don't trouble yourself over it, love, just eat your food. Later I have to meet one of my associates about how to handle certain situations. You can tag along if you like; it will just be boring as hell." Daken said, closing his laptop with a soft click. Still in his boxers, the younger man got up and headed back into the cool darkness of the condo.

Remy stayed outside for several more minutes, gazing out over the ocean. Seagulls cried as they descended from a rocky cliff into the churning waters blow. Most hovering above the waves as they searched for food. Every once in a while one would dive into the waters only to appear a moment later with a fish in its mouth. What would follow was a raucous chorus from the other birds as they descended upon the one bird in order to steal its meal.

It was during one of these attacks that Remy mulled over what Daken had said. Ten years? Looking at the other man, Remy thought he had to be lying. Unless of course Remy himself had turned into a pedophile and had begun dating the young man in question when he was in his early teens. Yet even that did not seem right. Daken appeared to work out with all his sleek muscle and the easy grace with which he moved. The Cajun suspected his lover to be a veteran to fighting and could probably go a few rounds with the brunette if he had the desire to.

Could Daken be in his late twenties then? Or possibly his early thirties? Remy had known women who were in their fifties and took such good care of themselves they looked to be in their early twenties. Rising from his seat, he collected the dishes and brought them back inside lest the seagulls had a mind to come over to the balcony for free food.

Spotting the subject of his musings in question sprawled out on the couch watching the news, Remy decided to just ask. After all, had his lover not said he had amnesia? So of course he would not be able to remember.

"A decade, hm, cher?" Remy said. Daken's eyes flickered over to the Cajun before focusing back on the TV. Despite not gazing directly at him Remy had a feeling the younger man was fully aware of his every movement.

"I'm sixty, love." Daken replied as if Remy had asked him where to find his keys. When the other man did not answer, Daken fixed his gaze back on the shocked expression of the other man. He began to smirk when Remy gaped at him.

"Surprised?"

"You're such a liar!"

"No, it's the truth. I'm sixty give or take a few years."

"Non, dere is _no_ way in hell you is dat old! You look like you be nineteen, Daken. Don't be playing Remy fo' a fool."

"It's the truth. I'm a mutant with a healing factor. So it's only natural my cells continually renew themselves which has, shall we say, slowed the healing process?" Daken answered. There was a light tone to his voice, but Remy detected a hint of annoyance in there as well. Poor man, he must have asked this question a dozen times since his accident as well. Deciding to hold back the barrage questions he had now, he nodded his head, deciding to just go with it.

"You look nowhere near that age." Remy told him. Daken shrugged his shoulders as he rose up from the couch. He was nearly as tall as Remy was, only shorter by two or three inches. Still, he seemed to be the dominant in the relationship as put a hand on the back of the Cajun's neck, drawing him close so their foreheads touched. Up close Remy could see flecks of green and gold within those sapphire orbs.

"I don't act my age, either." Daken said softly. His breath tickled Remy's lips as he talked, eyes shining in the pale light and making them gleam.

With hardly any warning, Daken's lips touched Remy's. As before they were soft and warm. Remy was suddenly aware of their proximity to each other as Daken kissed him. Without breaking the kiss, Remy felt a warm hand slide up under this shirt to tweak one of his nipples; causing the Cajun to gasp into the kiss even as Daken let out a soft chuckle. Remy felt fire begin to pump through his veins in anticipation of what was to come.

The hands felt warm to touch as they slid over Remy's skin, sliding down lower as Daken's nails lightly scraped against the Cajun's stomach. A low groan escaped Remy as he slid an arm around his lover's waist, grinding his hips against the gorgeous man's in an effort to release the tension building up in his own body. Just as they began to paw at each other more, Remy felt bile rise in the back of his throat. Almost as quickly as Daken's kisses seemed sweet, the Cajun pulled back abruptly as if struck. Daken frowned at this sudden turn of events, his grip tightening on the back of the other man's neck. When he tried to pull Remy back, the Cajun backed away and slipped from Daken's grasp as he spoke hurriedly.

"What's wrong, love?" Daken asked him. This time, however, Remy could hear the mocking tone in his voice. He felt ashamed for his sudden panic yet the thought of the other man touching him made the Cajun sick to his stomach. Meeting the scowling gaze, he shook his head while hurriedly backing away from the other man. Daken let out an irritated sigh but did not pursue the Cajun.

"Sorry cher, but Remy isn't feeling too good. Maybe later, hm?" Remy insisted gently. Those sky blue eyes narrowed at the Cajun but Daken only shrugged his shoulders. Dismissing the Cajun with a wave, he went back to the couch to continue watching TV. Remy watched the other man for a few more moments before leaving him to take a shower.

In truth, Daken hardly paid attention to the news channel. Instead, he was intently aware of every move Remy made as he scanned for signs the Cajun would begin to remember his former life. Of course, he expected Remy to be hesitant at first having woken up to a completely new environment. Some instinct within the Cajun might tell him the man he faced was not, in fact, the one he had been with for a little over a decade. As time went by though, and if Daken made sure to keep the other man's focus on him, in no time whatsoever would Remy think his caution stupid and gladly come to the young feral's bed.

Just then his phone began to vibrate. Not even bothering to check the number, Daken answered it and raised it to his ear. He already knew who it was when the voice on the other line began to talk.

"It worked. He doesn't remember a damn thing." Daken smirked, glancing at the hallway to make sure Remy was not present. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom but better safe than sorry.

"Good, does he have any suspicions about you?"

"Only when I introduced myself as his husband. Other than that the runt completely relies on me." Victor said over the phone. His voice had a rough timbre to it Daken enjoyed hearing.

"How you gonna deal with the trickster?" Victor asked. That had been the only kink the older feral could see in Daken's plans. Before when he had brought it up, Daken had dismissed Loki as nothing more than a minor nuisance. Daken scowled, glancing once again at the news program as if it would provide answers. On screen it showed Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, going into a steep dive before pulling back up at the last second, letting loose a barrage of bullets and rockets to take out the battle droids having come after him. Earlier the program had showed Captain America on the ground dealing with the usual number of henchmen.

"I've had him taken care of a longtime ago. Don't worry; he will not be coming to bother us. Tell Daddy dear I say hi." Daken said. With a click, he hung up the phone, tossing it onto the couch. In time everything would come to a head. For now, he wished to see perhaps if joining the Cajun in the shower would make him see his soon to be lover in a newer light.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _I was going to wait longer to post this, but so much has been happening I decided to post this early. For the people who take time out of their lives to read this, please tell those people closest to you you love them. Give them a hug. Ask how they're doing. Sit and talk to them for a while. I've had a bad run of it lately and almost lost someone close to me today. Even if it's your annoying sibling, that brother or sister you can't stand talk to them and let them know you're there to help them regardless. You have no idea how long they may be with you. Tomorrow is not promised to us._

**Chapter 9**

Remy tugged at the sleeve of his dress shirt impatiently, feeling as if he had forgotten something. Of course, Daken had told him he was not surprised. After all, Remy had certainly forgotten a number of things since his accident. In time it would all come back to him but for now he had to let dead dogs lie, as it were.

When Daken had said he had a "meeting" Remy had assumed they were going to meet a few businessmen over dinner. Why his partner had insisted on bringing Remy along with him he could not understand. What Remy could not understand how meeting did mention the fact they were to dress formally and go out to a club which was clearly for the rich and famous. All around him, Remy spotted slim women decorated in jewels, their hair done up in intricate designs or left to hang freely down their backs. The few men present seemed to be accompanied by at least two women apiece; one for each arm. One man, Remy had seen, sat at a table surrounded by nearly ten of the gorgeous ladies.

Which did not mean the men were going to be outshined. Remy had raised an eyebrow at the vast array of styles the men bore. Cashmere and silk adorned their bodies with the common accessories such as a golden pocket watch, a small brooch on the lapel standing for some family name or another. Gloves drawn over their hands to protect the delicate digits underneath or covered in so many rings Remy wondered how they could even bend their fingers. By some of the conversation he heard, Remy picked up these people were not precisely following the law either.

In one disturbing conversation Remy had heard two men debating whether to trade a shipment of young girls for firearms from one man. Or simply to offer them as a gift in hopes of making goodwill between them. Alarmed Remy had sought out Daken to tell him about this arrangement but his partner had only scowled at him. Whispering for Remy to ignore all he heard and forget anything he found wrong. So Remy found himself up in the loft to gaze down at the party below, sipping at some nameless wine. It tasted sweet, which was all he could guess about it as he continued to tug at his sleeve.

Daken had Remy dress in a deep burgundy shirt to match his eyes. Long black pants led down to pointed shoes which were already making the Cajun regretting giving up his boots. The damn shoes made his feet ache within half an hour of wearing them and three hours later it felt as if his feet were being stabbed with needles every time he walked. His long hair had been brushed back into smooth, shining locks before being tied back with a crisp black ribbon. When the Cajun had gazed into the mirror, he saw a strange young man gazing back at him; eyes wary as if expecting an attack while pale scars along his neckline stood out in contrast to his tanned skin. Those, Daken claimed, had been made in the past themselves during their lovemaking.

Even now, Remy reached up to trace one of the bite marks along his neck. He could feel the slight indentations where the fangs had gone in and winced. Had Daken truly made those as he claimed him? They felt more like savage bite marks rather than the love kisses Daken claimed them to be. Again, Remy got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach each time he recalled the scars. Feeling a shadow of pain, pass over him as if someone had dug claws into his back and dragged them down.

"A lone gentlemen brooding up in the rafters. Is he a poet or is he planning how to take out a rival?" Remy turned his gaze to meet Daken's who offered him a charming smile as he sidled up to his lover, turning his head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Remy could not quite place it, but there was something off about the man. It seemed as if Daken's smiles were not truly smiles. As if he would just as soon kiss your hand as rip out your throat. Remy returned the smile with one his own even as Daken pressed against him to peer down at the crowd over the railing. Then again, it was as if every time Remy was in the other man's presence his doubts began to become insignificant. Yet something at the back of his mind insisted this was all wrong.

"Remy didn't even hear you come up, mon ami. Did you speak t' yo' associates?" Remy asked. At this Daken scowled, frowning as he sipped at his own glass of wine while studying the crowd below. That was another strange thing about Daken. He always made sure to separate himself from the crowd as well as his Cajun. As if it disgusted him to mingle with other people.

"Hn, more like gave instructions they won't follow. So I'll have to go slit their throats in the middle of the night, the idiots. Honestly, Remy, if anything have some common sense. None of these people seem to have the mental capacity to grasp such a simple concept."

"Seems rather cold, don't you think?"

"Weren't you complaining earlier about the morale standing of our peers? If so, I highly doubt mercy would be afforded to them at this point. Worry not, love, I don't let innocents get hurt in my employ." Daken scoffed with a shake of his head. Daken had dressed in black dress pants, shoes, and a white dress shirt completed with an elegant black vest to compliment his ebony hair.

Remy blinked, glancing at his man uncertainly. He had to admit he was glad he was on Daken's good side despite himself. Clearly the man could not be all bad if he were willing to care for his lover personally?

Daken mused over his underlings as beside him Remy stared blankly down at the crowd. To his surprise, the Cajun showed a vast resistance to his natural pheromone ability. It made no matter to Daken, however. He enjoyed leading the gorgeous man along on a leash, though Remy's usual personality seemed to be lacking. Daken sighed; reaching out to slip his fingers through the Cajun's to give his hand a squeeze. The young feral had to resist from rolling his eyes when Remy squeezed his hand, leaning against him.

"Love, why don't you and I retire to a back room for a while? All this business must bore you. Come, I'll order us appetizers while we wait." Daken prompted.

Gullible as ever, his Cajun followed him to a small room. There were was a couch with soft cushions built into the wall as well as a table. A thick curtain helped to provide a bit of privacy for the occupants should they resort to other activities. Waving a hand for Remy to take a seat, Daken drew the curtain closed. He had already ordered refreshment to be brought to them several minutes earlier, but it would not come for at least an hour.

Taking a seat beside the Cajun, Daken let out a tired sigh reaching down to remove his shoes. Acting as if they made his feet hurt, he made a show of tossing them onto the floor. Beside him Remy chuckled, watching him as the feral did so.

"Aren't you supposed t' be de businessman between de two of us, cher? Sacrificing yo' health fo' good fashion?" Remy teased even as he reached down to remove his own shoes. Though he did not toss them as Daken had, instead placing them to one side on the floor. Daken snorted, draining his wine glass as he placed it on the table. Without preamble he turned to the Cajun, smirking at him.

"Perhaps, but when the curtains go down and the lights go out who's to say who I am?" Daken asked, his voice dropping low. Remy quirked a brow at him, intrigued as he sipped at his own wine and red on black eyes glinting with mirth.

"Dunno, cher, though Remy suspects you have an ace up yo' sleeve." Remy teased him. Daken chuckled, removing his vest as he discarded that as well on top of his shoes. Stretching out on the couch, he let out a soft sigh; sprawling on the couch to rest his head in Remy's lap. Surprised, the Cajun awkwardly shifted to accommodate the other man.

"Tired?" Remy asked as Daken settled down to lay spread out on the couch. With a sigh, the Cajun ran his hand through the feral's soft Mohawk as he admired him. Instead of relaxing, however, it seemed as if Daken were watching the Cajun intently.

"Partially, I actually had a confession to make to you. Do you remember what I said this morning?" Daken asked him. Remy frowned pausing in stroking the soft hair.

"About us being mutants?"

"Yes." Daken said. He raised his fist as with a _slkt_ two slim claws slid out from between his knuckles. Remy jumped when he saw the claws, staring at them in horrified fascination as Daken turned them in the light. He let them gleam off the sharp edges as he smirked up at his lover, brushing one of the claws along the thin skin of Remy's throat. With one flick of his wrist he could slit the Cajun's throat and watch him bleed out on the floor.

"Forgot to tell you I'm Wolverine."


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Just to answer the question, no, not all the chapters will continue to be short. I am actually working on chapter 11 at the moment and it has gotten to a decent size. I think on average my chapters are, what, 3000 words long? I've been going with short chapters since I haven't had much time to be typing lately. Still trying to get the story underway and what not because there is a LOT of stuff that has still yet to happen. And just for a heads up, this story may be quite a bit longer than the others. Since it is the finale of the entire series. I plan to end it here and NOW. Well, not right now. But yeah, will be a long story though certainly not boring. _

_Just rest assured I know where I"m going with this. At times it may seem like I have gone completely off track with the current story line but I have not! And also updates depend not wholly on me but my beta (bless her heart) and when she can update. She has a very busy schedule so it's hard for her to find time to do these, but she works a lot of the magic that made the last two stories really great. And she also helps with a lot input as well in the stories themselves._

_And on a final note of this note that is FAR to long as it is, yes, I took down Facing Ferals. I did deleted the story on the site but I still have the file. I never get rid of any of my writing. My reason being that while I did love the story itself, I came to standstill about what should happen next. I do intend to finish it, probably after this one I suspect, but I simply do not have the time nor energy to focus on two stories and give Facing Ferals the love it truly deserves. And I also have a few new ideas for short stories as well. Maybe for a certain reviewer I'll include one with Remy and Victor in it. ;p_

**Chapter 10**

Logan had never felt more alive. His senses felt on edge as he picked up the scent of blood, tracking it down over the rooftops. Not too far away he heard a roar in the distance. Turning his head, Logan pinpointed the sound at least half a mile away. So, Victor had made a kill. Huffing, he continued following the blood trail despite Victor's roars. No doubt the animal which had been injured had been hunted down by the other feral.

There had been doubt no doubt on Logan's part that he and Victor were well matched. As the other man had said they were married. He had even produced the marriage certificate which had two signatures on it. A surprisingly elegant hand which spelled the name _Victor Creed_ and the cruder hand reading _Logan Howlett_.

Beyond everything Victor had said Logan knew nothing about himself. He only had a certain feeling about certain matters. Such as the Weapon X program and knowing how to fight. These he appeared to know regardless if his consciousness remembered it or not. He felt at ease with the other male yet at times Logan was overcome by a nearly uncontrollable anger. It led him to wander for hours on end on Victor's estate. The other feral owned acres and acres of forest surrounding a small mansion hidden from the rest of the world. By all counts they were completely isolated.

Victor's explanation for this isolation from the rest of society was the fact it helped to hide them from the many programs seeking to capture both ferals. Having grown weary of constantly being hunted, Victor had gone through many channels and fake aliases to secure them a permanent home. Logan was dimly aware they were far in the Alaskan wilderness but other than that his husband had refrained from telling him exactly where they lived.

Stopping near a ridge, Logan sniffed the air again frowning. It had been nearly a week since he had come home according to his husband. So why did he feel so unsatisfied with it? Maybe it was the matter dealing with sex. Victor had attempted to seduce him last night but Logan had resisted. Insisting he didn't feel up to the task. They had fought over the matter with Victor finally leaving sullen and horny.

Not too far off he spotted Victor nearly at once. His husband had brought down a caribou, a huge buck which had been brought down easily. Already the other feral had set to the task of gutting the great beast in order to bring it back home. Having traded in his suit in favor of faded jeans and a stained white undershirt, the older feral pretended not to take notice of his mate. Logan felt a low growl echo in his throat as he made his way slowly down the ridge, skidding on a small avalanche of dirt and rocks. He had hoped to bring down an animal himself. This burning anger inside him demanded for him to lash out at something and prey had seemed a good excuse at the time.

"You could have waited for me." Logan grunted once he came to the bottom. Victor scowled at him even as he worked at the fresh carcass. Having sliced off the legs with his claws, the blond beckoned the other feral over. Withdrawing his own set of claws, Logan cut off the head of the beast. Victor would bury the beast's head and come back three months later to retrieve the antlers.

"Maybe you shoulda let me make the kill." Logan growled at his husband. Victor only grunted in response as he lifted the carcass easily, slinging it over his shoulder to carry back to the mansion. Leaving the shorter man to follow him the blond began walking back home. Logan growled in response but was promptly ignored. Shaking off his annoyance he followed after Victor feeling much like a dog trailing after its master.

They came back the mansion within the hour. Victor continued past the front entrance to a shed where he skinned the animals and dried the meat. Logan shook his head. Seeing his husband in a suit one day and the next hunting like a Wildman was surreal. He felt like laughing each time he saw how carefully Victor plucked at the cuffs of his suit. Being sure not one thread was out of place or any unsightly fraying. Insisting he had to look the part for the clientele he catered to. Whether he be killing off a rival or playing the role of escort for some lady.

"You were takin' too long, runt. I wanted to eat sometime today. Better to just end it then and there rather than putting it off." Victor snapped over his shoulder. Logan frowned as he watched his husband dump the carcass on a bench. The scent of the blood hit the Canadian like a brick.

Catching a hint of it on a leaf and in the undergrowth was nothing like it was now. The body was still warm from its previous life; the blood still flowed oxygen rich. Approaching closer, Logan took another whiff of the body. Adrenaline began to rush through him, making his head ache. As Victor was coming back around the corner Logan's mind began to spiral down. Slipping away to some faraway place inside himself as Wolverine came rushing to the surface.

Just as swiftly, Sabretooth removed something from his pocket and stabbed the other man in the neck. For a moment, Wolverine wavered on the edge, a roar caught in his throat as he fought to come free. Yet the drug rushed through his veins, pumping him full of a cool liquid. It forced him back down into the abyss as Logan stumbled back into control. Confused, he blinked at the sudden calmness that had overcome him. Before he could get his bearings, Victor had descended upon him.

Rough lips pressed against his own which Logan found strange. For a moment he just stood there as the bigger feral towered over him. Almost as if intending to swallow him soul and all. Then just as quickly, Logan felt a low growl in his throat as he reached up and shoved his husband off. His heart began to pound at the thought of the other man kissing him. Victor let out a snarl of his own, glaring down at the smaller man.

"What the hell was that for?" Logan snapped, his face flushed. Victor laughed, shaking his head as he raised his hands. A mock gesture since he was easily just as dangerous with his speed and skill. Showing his hands would do nothing. Victor could just as easily move in and slash Logan's throat had he felt like it.

"Nothin', just wanted to give ya a kiss. Or am I not allowed to, your majesty?" Victor teased with a sharp laugh. Feeling awkward Logan felt his neck begin to turn red. Why had he lashed out at his own husband? If they were married, of course the other man might want a kiss every now and again. Which probably meant it had led to more at some point.

"Who's on top?" Logan blurted out. At this Victor quirked a brow, giving him a curious look. He thought he saw a look of triumph pass over the other man's face before it disappeared.

"Me, of course. I'm taller than you. Be awkward otherwise, runt. Or don't you agree?" Victor asked.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Maybe just a little." Victor admitted pretending to sound chastised as he came over to the smaller feral. This time he did not force himself on Logan. Instead he bent down to kiss the side of the shorter feral's neck. His warm breath tickled over the sensitive area as he slid a hand along Logan's thigh, slipping it beneath the band of the other man's jeans to scrape his claws lightly along the delicate skin.

"We trade sometimes, but usually when I'm bad you make me get on my knees. I swallow you whole deep into my throat. Your claws buried into the couch as I suck you off. The entire time you're cursing. I can't tell if you're begging for more or want me to stop." Victor whispered into Logan's ear. His voice had an effect on the other man as Logan's body began to heat up. The shorter feral let out a low snarl in turn almost as if challenging the other man.

"I think you're being bad now." Logan said his tone growing deeper. He smelled the arousal wafting off his husband which made him almost lose his control. There was a low chuckle as Victor smirked digging his claws lightly into the meat of Logan's thigh as he drew them up and out of the other feral's pants. Logan wished the hand had gone somewhere else.

"Hm, perhaps I've overstepped my boundaries a bit. What will you do to me? Bend me over the bench? Take me in the grass after a fight?" Victor continued to tease as he drew away. Logan felt his own answering rumble of pleasure in his throat as he followed after the man. Almost as if Victor led him on a string as the other man continued to draw away from him.

It was then he felt a moment of confusion. Rather than staring at Victor a pair of red on black eyes seemed to be gazing at him. Set in a handsome face of a young man who scowled at him. Long silken brown locks of hair fell about his shoulders to sinewy muscle as the stranger moved. Every step he took graceful as if he danced upon water. A long metal staff in his hand as the man seemed to be circling him waiting for him to make a move.

_"Mon glutton, like this?"_

_"Yeah." _Logan heard a shadow of his voice say. He froze in his tracks staring at the image in disbelief Victor's earlier flirtations completely forgotten.

_"Always stay out of reach of the claws, Cajun. Now when you go in to attack take every cheap shot you can get. Eyes, nose, and you know… There."_

_"You wouldn't be of very much use to Remy if he hurt you **there**, cher."_

_"You're right. Let's skip that part of the training, okay?"_

Just as quickly though, the memory fell away. Leaving Logan in the dust as he stared mutely at his husband feeling a sense of loss. Instead he snorted, shaking off the guilt that had begun to creep up on him as he went once again after Victor. What did he care for some man he had known in a past life? Poor kid.

He was probably dead anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Since everyone has kept asking for what, yes, I will write a short story featuring RemyxLoki. But the story will be in Maison de Lunes and after that I will post a new chapter for Mariko. Thank you for your patience. ;p_

**Chapter 11**

Remy still could not place what was wrong with the relationship him and Daken had. They tended to travel a lot which his lover insisted they had always done. Moving from Rio de Janerio to Paris, and from there they once stopped in New York for a day before moving to Tokyo for a while. They only ever stayed in one spot for a few weeks before they moved on. In each place Daken seemed able to afford the best accommodations for them. Barring the fact he seemed to own at least several condos, houses, and apartment buildings in each location. If there was no place for them to stay Daken had no qualms about staying in five star hotels.

Heated floors and being served breakfast on a cart with silver cutlery… Each meal was a work of art which Remy happily fell to eating. Anything and everything the Cajun wanted and more. If he commented on a suit of clothing he thought handsome Daken bought it for him in five different colors. Tailors would descend on Cajun to take his measurements so each outfit could be worn by him only and no one else. Cashmere, silk, Egyptian silk, and other cloth Remy could not even pronounce.

Not to mention the fine clothes Daken took him out to only the best theatres, usually going to take him to see plays. Operas in particular Daken seemed to like but only the first act. They tended to drag on for hours at which point his lover seemed too distracted to listen to the rest. Usually he excused himself halfway through to get up and take a phone call. Remy didn't mind very much. By that time he had grown tired of listening people sing in a foreign language and would usually follow after Daken, asking if they could leave to go home or seek some other form of entertainment. It was on their back from one such place when Daken told him their new destination.

"Madripoor?" Remy said dubious of what he was hearing. Daken cocked a brow at him, glancing at his lover before focusing back on the road. As usual Daken seemed to possess a wealth of sports cars of all makes and models. Remy didn't know where they came from but the older man had told him most had been given to him by friends.

"Yes, I have business to attend to there. We're going to be staying there for a few months too."

"So let me get this straight. You want to stay in a place where they're renowned for being a criminal syndicate. Not to mention with my amnesia I could just as easily go wandering off."

"I'm not stupid, Remy. I always have people watching you." Daken snapped with a scowl. That was another thing Remy had begun to find out. They tended to fight more than anything, usually with Daken coming out on top. Of course most of the time the feral seemed to be in good humor there always seemed to be a sharp edge to his words. At times Remy felt as if he were nothing more than a pet. Just something for Daken to blow his money out on just to prove he had wealth.

"You do?" Remy said perplexed. Daken sighed as if his lover should have known better, cracking his neck as he turned on his signal light.

"Not when I'm with you, of course. But when I'm away there are always a few guards about. I have enemies no matter where I go. I don't want you getting hurt." Daken said. Remy frowned even if he could understand the necessity of such a precaution.

Despite Daken claiming his lover had amnesia, Remy found that while he tended to be forgetful it seemed only his past he had forgotten. When he went to sleep at night he had strange dreams. Usually plagued by a man with sky blue eyes similar to Daken's. Yet those eyes always seemed sad as they gazed at the Cajun. Almost as if they were begging him to come save them before Remy woke up. At others they seemed angry and burned as they glared accusingly at the man. Each time Remy awoke he felt at a loss with himself. As if he should know the owner of those eyes. Yet when he peered into Daken's eyes only sapphires sparked back at him. Containing none of the warmth the other pair of eyes had.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. While the other man said nothing Remy felt he had somehow pissed him off. He was proven right when they pulled up in front of the hotel. As Daken stepped out he slammed the door shut not bothering to go around to open Remy's door for him. Deciding it was best to say nothing, Remy opened his own door and slid out to follow the other man inside.

Once they reached their room Daken shrugged off any attempt Remy made to get him into a better mood. Abandoning his efforts, Remy shook his head with a tired sigh. Retreating to the bedroom, he kicked off his shoes and kicked off articles of clothing along the way. He always felt tired as well. No matter how much he slept, he always felt exhausted. Daken had woken him up once to ask him why he had been crying. When Remy had peered into the mirror in the bathroom he found there were indeed tears on his cheeks. His head ached as well as if he had been sobbing for hours.

At the moment Remy felt anything but like crying. He pondered over this fact as he tossed his jacket over the back of a chair. Glad to finally have it off as he unbuttoned his dress shirt as well to toss that onto the piece of furniture as well. Sliding under the covers with a sigh Remy nuzzled into the cool sheets, drawing the blanket over him. Not too far away down the hall he heard Daken talking on the phone. Hardly caring, Remy fell deeper into exhaustion, letting the day wash over him. His mind lingered over the events of his life, or what little he remembered of it, as he drifted into deeper waters.

Did he love Daken? Of course he did, to an extent. At least Remy kept telling himself that even if a part of him hardly believed it. It was strange but it always seemed as if his lover were waiting for him to make the first move. As if he expected the Cajun to give him a gift. Yet no matter what, Remy could never get the feral to admit to him what it was or even sit down for a heart to heart chat. Even when he smiled, Remy felt there seemed to be a cruel edge to everything Daken did.

Down the hall Daken paced back and forth in the living room. Glancing down the hall, he heard Remy let out a soft sigh as he tossed and turned in bed. Going over he closed the door to the bedroom so the Cajun would not hear him. Though he doubted with the dosage of sleeping pills he had slipped into Remy's food the man would not even hear a bomb go off. Flicking his phone open, he scrolled down to one of his contacts and put the phone to his ear, stopping near the window to peer outside at the street below. He did not have long to wait.

"Whatta ya want?" Victor's voice said over the phone. His tone was slurred as if he had been asleep.

"News. How is Daddy Dear?"

"Happy as hell. He doesn't seem to remember a damn thing. Hardly took any effort on my part to convince him we're married. What about the Cajun?"

"He's not cooperating." Daken snarled as he glanced down at his hand. He curled it into a fist and watched as he slowly extracted his first two claws. When he turned them they caught the light slightly dimpled from being made of bone. He knew his father's to have once have been bone as well, but had never seen them in their natural state. Over the phone Daken heard a hollow laugh.

"C'mon, it can't be that hard. Can't you do that thing with your pheromones? I thought he would be all over you by now."

"He should be, but either my powers have stopped working or Remy has some kind of resistance to them."

"You suspect it's the latter, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"The Cajun was with the runt for a while. Maybe he developed some type of resistance during his time with him."

Daken meant to argue the point until it occurred to him Sabretooth could be partially right. If a person did feel strongly enough for another, their bodies could make physical changes in order to meet this new need or desire. Glancing back down at his claws he turned them in the light, admiring them as he pondered this idea. It was not as if there were not other means to get Remy to have strong feelings for him. Already it was easy to see the Cajun wished to sleep with him. How to proceed past his feelings though to an act of desire was simply just another challenge. Making taking the Cajun all the sweeter.

"So you do think." Daken said. He heard a curse over the phone as well as a low growl. Soon the dial tone rang in his ear which only made the young feral smirk. Flicking his phone shut he pocketed it. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out another one. An older model with a slide down keyboard. There were scratches on its surface from use and half of the letters nearly rubbed off as Daken opened it. Hitting another button to check voicemail as he set the phone on speaker. Setting it down he let the messages play as he listened silently.

_Message 1:_ Remy, it's Loki. Logan isn't answering his phone. Call me.

_Message 2_: You'd better have your phone on silent. Or else I'm feeding you to my snake pit. Bye.

_Message 3_: Look, Remy, if you're not answering because I snapped at Logan I'm….I'm sorry. Just pick up. Yell and curse I don't care. He sounded worried over the phone and he won't pick up. Call so I can hear your voice.

_Message 4_: Peu diable, please, just pick up.

_Message 5_: Remy…..

_Message 6_: You have to be okay. Alive. What am I supposed to do if you're dead?! Either answer the damn phone or I'm bringing you back to Jotunheim with me. Logan can just go cry in a corner.

_Message 7_: Whoever has Remy LeBeau name your price and I will pay. Anything. Money, wealth, riches, power, anything. You can reach me at this number. I always pick up.

_Message 8_: …I love you.

There were more messages to be had but Daken had no interest in listening to them. They were either Loki begging to have Remy back or making threats over the phone. Daken had seen the ring sent off back the Avengers in an unmarked envelope save for Thor's name on it. They would not doubt suspect Sabretooth again, but Daken could not be bothered with that. If they did find the feral they would only find Logan with him. Assume there had been a lover's quarrel and leave it at that.

Picking up Remy's old phone Daken studied it a moment. He had gone through it nearly half a dozen times out of simple boredom. There was nothing special on it except old text messages and pictures. The pictures being ones mostly of his father in either various states of undress or else scowling at the camera. In one Daken noticed his old man appeared different.

Clearly he was in a park of some sort. Tokyo Daken guessed by the cherry blossoms. Dressed in a rugged brown biker's jacket and worn blue jeans Logan had stopped and appeared to be gazing into the sky. For once he appeared old his expression sad and thoughtful. Near sunset the warm red light washed across his old man's face, casting lines across it unseen to the naked eye. Above him a stray breeze had knocked down a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. Scattered across his old man's shoulders and settling in his hair.

Daken did not know what to make of it. He felt an odd flutter in his chest whenever he gazed at the picture. An inkling of his own humanity answering to the pain of the man in the picture. Yet he cursed, crushing the phone with bare hands and tossing it into the trashcan. He had no need of his father or half-baked regrets. He had everything he could possibly ever need or want, including the man his father had loved so much.

Brushing bits of plastic from his fingers, Daken withdrew his claws feeling a pang at having to put them away. He enjoyed running the tips of them along Remy's skin. Watching the Cajun tense and shiver beneath their brush, knowing with a slight flick of his wrist he could so easily split the skin. Watch his lifeblood flow down across such a scarred chest as it drained away. Shivering Daken promised himself he would get Remy used to his claws. At the moment the red eyed man tensed whenever they came near him. Unable to relax until they had been put away.

Soon Daken decided to go to bed as well. Disrobing as he went along, unashamed of his nakedness. Why would he be? He was a gorgeous creature. He had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to his body as he slipped under the covers beside Remy. Slipping an arm around his Cajun's waist, he pulled him close nuzzling into his neck. Beside him he heard Remy make a weak sound of protest but other than that made no move to stop him. Why would he?

Shifting, Daken pressed the full length of his body against Remy's. They were almost of the same height. Remy only a few inches taller than him. Amused, Daken considered the fact that this same man had willingly let a man shorter than himself be the dominant one hilarious. Though admittedly it was in his nature to be in charge after all. Daken had only to gaze at his father for an example to know how he acted.

Inhaling the other man's scent, Daken felt himself begin to feel drowsy, but he did not fall asleep. Instead he peered into the dark with narrowed blue eyes similar to a cat's. Daring the night to send forth anyone to take away his prize without his leave. There was no answer yet still the young feral felt threatened. He had faced down many foes, been betrayed more times than he could count, and already it seemed people wished to make the young feral bend to their will. He was the son of Wolverine himself. Who would not want him in their thrall?

_ No, I am Wolverine._

Daken thought to himself as he kept his silent vigil. He could hear the slow heartbeat of Remy and wondered what had brought the Cajun to his father's side. What had possessed such a handsome man to seek the company of a grizzled veteran of war? Blood and lust were his father's closest companions followed by brief respites of grief for doing his killing. Once in a great while the killing broken up by a person who stepped out to try and befriend the beast man. Seduce him with pretty words to get him onto their side only to have their brief lives taken out in a wash of red.

Remy was the only one of these distant lovers to survive as long as he had. When Daken had first caught wind of him, his curiosity had grown. From the shadows he watched as the two grew closer. Remy was his father's constant companion whenever they went into battle. Logan altered his own fighting tactics to match Remy's. Back to back, the two were a force to be reckoned with a slash of claws and a whirl of metal the only answer to their foes. Even when rejected by the X-Men, the two stuck together. Deciding it best to continue in the world at each other's side rather than alone.

This was why Daken had chosen Remy for his own. Why he wanted the Cajun at his side. Remy had been tested and proven his worth against those around him. The man had seduced a god, beaten down the Avengers, and on top of which had tamed one of the most dangerous beasts to ever walk the Earth. Even his father's animal side seemed to have a liking for the Cajun, often showing up at times when his mate was least aware of it. Sliding out of the dark to wear Logan's skin, nodding to whatever the Cajun said. Remy, none the wiser for whom he was talking to, would go on and on noticing no difference. If he did the man said nothing, guessing his lover was brooding.

Eventually Daken allowed himself to drift off to sleep beside Remy. Holding the Cajun close to him, he managed to settle his thoughts to get some rest. It was not until early in the morning he felt Remy stir beside him. He felt the bed sink on the other side as the red eyed man sat up no doubt to rub his face. He heard a soft sigh from Remy as the younger man muttered to himself incoherently. After a few minutes he heard Remy get up and walk into the bathroom. Feigning sleep, Daken listened as his lover walked about the bathroom to take a piss and then a shower.

"Daken, cher, you awake?" Remy asked twenty minutes later. Daken frowned, pretending to have just been woken up even though he had come wide awake right when the Cajun had stirred.

"No."

A chuckle answered him as the Cajun came closer. Bending over him, Daken felt warm breath wash over his face. How easily it would be whip his hand up and drive his claws through the Cajun's skull. It was an urge Daken had with any person he took on as his lover. Rarely had he ever had true cause to act on it. Yet it gave him a certain pleasure to think of how easily people trusted him and followed after him. Never suspecting who he truly was or what he may be capable of.

To the younger feral's shock, one of the few times he could remember he was surprised, he felt warm lips on his own. The kiss was gentle and questing, yet Daken opened his mouth willingly and let their tongues brush against each other. He tasted cigarettes on the other man's tongue no doubt from having a smoke yesterday. Reaching up, Daken buried his fist in to the Cajun's silken hair crushing their mouths together. He had always been the one to initiate any touch between them. For Remy to do it was a pleasant surprise.

Finally opening his eyes, Daken enjoyed the steamy kiss a few moments longer before Remy pulled back giving him an amused look. Daken smirked at the younger man, wondering what had warranted this sudden change in behavior. Ever since he had brought Remy into his thrall, the Cajun had seemed depressed and brooding. Now though he seemed flirtatious as he brushed back a damp strand of hair before sitting on the edge of the bed to gaze down at the young feral.

"Morning, cher." Remy greeted him. Chuckling, Daken rolled over onto his stomach propping himself up on his elbows. Remy's gaze racked up and down the other man's body, drinking it in before focusing back on him.

"Good morning to you too, love. I take it you slept alright?" Daken asked. Remy only gave him a sly look, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Better than you know, cher. How about Remy makes you breakfast this morning?" Before Daken could say anything, Remy had gotten up and left. Soon the sounds of clattering pots and plates followed from down the hall. Confused, Daken sat up all the way staring at the door unsure of what to do.

In truth even Remy himself could not say why he had a sudden change of heart. He had suspected it had something to do with the dreams he had been having. Last night he had a good dream. One where he had been standing under trees. Cherry blossoms falling around him as he watched a lone figure walking away from him. The sun setting washing the blossoms in their red glow. When the figure turned his head Remy finally caught a glimpse of the face of the owner of those pale blue eyes. His expression was sad a look of grief and weariness on his face.

In the dream Remy had opened his mouth to speak yet no sound had come out. He had no idea who the man was or even his name. Yet there was a sense of familiarity as he gazed at this lone figure. As if sensing he had been called out to the man turned his head. Cherry blossoms were scattered across his shoulders and stuck in his slicked black hair. When their eyes met the man smiled. His blue eyes lighting up glad to see the Cajun. Despite himself Remy laughed, a sense of peace descending over him.

_Who was that man? He reminded me of Daken._

Remy pondered as he cracked the eggs expertly over a frying pan. He watched them sizzle and added seasoning as needed but it still baffled him. Already the man's face had begun to blur in his mind yet if the Cajun concentrated enough he could see how him and Daken were alike. Both seemed to have a similar build as well as facial features. Daken being the younger more handsome version of the two clearly. Yet even so Remy wondered who the man must have been to him. A close friend perhaps?

Pushing it from his mind, Remy finished making breakfast; sliding eggs and pancakes onto two plates. That too felt familiar as he stopped and stared at both meals. He felt as if he should make more food in case… In case of what? Daken did not eat that much. He had a healthy appetite, but he did not constantly gorge himself on food when he got the chance.

"Remy? Come on, you don't have to cook. We can call room service." Daken said coming up behind him. Remy had not even sensed his presence but yet he turned to look at his lover all the same confused.

"I enjoy cooking for you, cher."

"No offense, love, but your cooking stinks. The stench alone makes me retch each time." Daken replied with a light laugh. Despite himself Remy felt a stab at the insult. His cooking was bad? Surely the eggs did not taste that awful? He had been sure to take small bites of the eggs to make sure they tasted right. In the pancakes he knew exactly how long to cook them so they were light and fluffy as pancakes should be. Yet Daken grabbed both plates and dumped them food and all right into the trash bin.

Stunned, Remy could only stare as Daken shoved the trashcan away ignoring the hurt expression on his Cajun. Slipping an arm around Remy's arm, Daken whispered comforting words to him as he led him away from the kitchen telling him to get dressed in some nicer clothes as he ordered their food. They had a luncheon to attend to later that day and had a party to go to afterward for dinner.

Numb, Remy walked away, his happiness evaporating as he went back into their shared room. Taking off his clothes, he looked into the mirror, gazing at his reflection. Somehow it felt wrong. All of it. As if he should be somewhere else with another person at his side. Again Remy thought of the strange man he had seen in his dream and wondered over it. Who was he to him?


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Did you ever have something super cool planned out, and you love the fact the person you have it planned for has NO idea? That's how I feel right now. ;p_

**Chapter 12**

Madripoor.

A city of thieves and cut throats. Here a person could acquire military grade weapons, start a business in illegal drug trade, and have several new slaves from the human traffickers all within a day. The blood thirstiest of men could be found within its depths as well as the coldest. Men who could argue down a trade deal while also have one of their own children shot for messing up an operation. It was a dark place filled with harsh life and secrets.

Daken thrived within this environment. He walked the streets with an easy confidence whenever he went out. Should a cut purse attempt to rob him they ran screaming short a hand. Maybe a whole arm if the young feral were filling generous. Here Daken had the center of his operations. Madripoor had been the first place where he had declared himself head of the criminal syndicate stretching his reach to Los Angeles as the new King Pin. As well as other parts of the United States until finally it had become a global operation.

The best part being no one knew who was at the head of this entirely new criminal underworld. Able to play both sides of the coin, Daken had made sure the right authorities were chasing their tails. From to time he would step in and play the part of hero. Watching in amusement as one of his underlings came toppling down because they had thought too much of themselves and attempted to rise higher than their intended station. Should they serve him well they were awarded for their services and given gifts of wealth.

Yet the only person who seemed to be going against this system was an increasingly frustrating Cajun.

Time and again Daken found himself unable to seduce the other man. Already Remy had begun to get on his nerves, driving the feral to leave him for longer amounts of time each night or during the day. Claiming some business or another despite having nothing to do. There were days where Remy seemed almost happy with his lover. Attempting to bequeath onto Daken small gifts such as a hat he had bought him downtown one morning, having giving the guards the slip for a day. Another time waiting until the young feral returned home to present him with a dinner just for the two of them with candles lit in the condo to create a romantic atmosphere. Even asking near dusk if Daken would like to take a walk out on the beach and watch the tide come in.

Daken had torn the hat to shreds with his claws and kept Remy confined to the condo for a month for escaping his guards. As well as killing three of his best men since they lacked any sense to track a professional thief it seemed. He'd snorted and blown out all the candles, lecturing Remy that he was being ridiculous. They had a party to attend to and all the major players would be there. For the beach, Daken had snorted and snapped he saw no reason for them to get to their feet wet and risk catching hypothermia.

Even in Madripoor Daken seethed as he watched Remy wander around the new place. Glancing outside the window to the ocean below. Like the first time Daken had moved them into a condo near the water enjoying the view of the city beneath them on the other side. Still Remy seemed dissatisfied with his lush surroundings as he turned to give his partner a questioning stare. For once in his life, Daken envied Sabretooth's easy life with his father. From last he heard the two were well satisfied and had even begun doing jobs together.

"We truly going t' stay here fo' a few months?" Remy asked Daken. It felt like the hundredth time to the young feral as he ground his teeth, resisting the urge to toss his partner out the window. Hell, at this point he might as well. They were getting nowhere in this relationship.

"Yes, as I said this is the safest place for us. Besides, we can settle in here for a while. You get tired of moving all the time, don't you?" Daken said, his tone teasing. Yet on the inside he clenched his fists and felt the prick of his claws on the inside of his skin.

"Remy doesn't mind de moving, cher. It's you he doesn't like."

The bluntness of the statement surprised Daken. Before he could say anything in reply Remy continued with a sigh as if speaking to a child.

"Doesn't mean Remy don't love ya, cher. He does. Only you never seem satisfied wit' anything he does fo' you. He tries t' talk to you, you blow him off. He wants t' hold you for a while just for the sake of spending time wit' you, dere's someone you have to meet. Either somet'ing is wrong or you is not telling Remy de whole truth." Remy stated. Daken gazed at the Cajun, his mind working again.

"You're right, I didn't tell you all of it." Daken admitted. He noted the triumphant look on the Cajun's face. It made him want to cackle. It was too easy.

"You were cheating on me before the car crash." Remy's face fell to one of confusion and guilt as he gazed at the other man.

"What? Non, dat cannot be true! Remy would never do such a t'ing! Why would I cheat on you, cher?"

"How should I know? You were acting moody for a while. I didn't want to say anything because I knew it would upset you. I thought maybe if I kept quiet about it I could make you fall in love with me again." Daken said, dropping his voice. He let grief leak into his tone as he shook his head, casting his eyes downward as if he could not bear to gaze at his partner.

"I found out about him a few days before the crash. You were gone at the time and when you came back we argued. You left still angry and well…" Daken said, his voice catching. He looked up at Remy as if desperate for the other man not to hate him.

"It was my fault you nearly died! All those things you do for me… I know you're just trying to be kind, Remy. But for God's sake you did those for him! I know when you look at me you see him!" Daken said, his voice becoming shrill. He saw a look of guilt and horror flick over Remy's face. The Cajun had never seen the young feral in such an upset state. Neither would he. It was all an act to get him to trust him.

"So he isn't a dream?" Remy said stumped. Daken felt anger work itself into his heart even if he nodded mutely at the Cajun.

_I thought he was having dreams about Daddy Dear. Would make sense with their history, I suppose._

"No, Remy, he isn't. I tried to stop you from seeing him because he hurt you. It wasn't wholly your fault for sleeping with him. Father has a way of seducing the even the toughest of men." Daken said, feigning a tired sigh. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his Mohawk. The very picture of world weariness.

"You knew I was lying at about the scars, right? The doctor's said it would be best to wait a while to tell you. Father raped you a few times I didn't know about. You went missing for a time for a few months and I freaked out. At one point I thought you were dead until you turned up unexpectedly on my doorstep. You were half dead and Dad laughing at me over what I thought was your corpse telling me what a nice lay you'd been." Daken said covering his face with one hand. He even let a few tears trickle down his cheeks to complete the effect.

"I'm so sorry, Remy." Daken said his voice partially choked. A moment later he felt Remy wrap his arms around him to comfort him. It took all of the young feral's self-control not to smack the Cajun over the head for falling so easily for the act.

Remy held Daken close, making soothing noises his mind blank. He had cheated on Daken? It bothered him to know he may have committed such an act. Yet he being raped at some point sounded about right. He felt a shadow of pain across his back and shivered. Abruptly Daken pushed him away, shaking his head. The feral had wiped the tears from his eyes but he still gazed at Remy fiercely who was still at a loss.

"Now you know why I always want you guarded. In case he gets it into his head to come back." Daken insisted. As usual the lies came easily to him now. He had been struggling with the thought of what he would do had the Cajun continued to gain memories of his father. Then it struck him, well, why not? He would just condition Remy to think he had, indeed, been in love with Logan at some point. Only to have that love betrayed by the person he trusted most.

Remy's mouth went into a thin line as he nodded mutely in understanding. Pressing against his side, Daken began to talk animatedly, moving on to other subjects. Confused by his lover's sudden change in attitude, Remy went along with it.

Later Remy found himself in a large office in what was supposed to be a police building. Looking around, the Cajun had studied the abstract art before Daken had suddenly rushed in clearly agitated. Barking for the red eyed man to go into the backroom. Remy was rushed into a smaller room where there was a couch perhaps for someone to doze on. A coffee pot sat on a counter in a corner of the room along with a small sink and cooking area. A TV was there as well on a small table. In the middle of the room was a coffee table long worn from years of use.

In the office, Remy heard Daken's voice rise in anger. Stretching out on the couch Remy stared up at the ceiling as he listened to several voices arguing. One of them was clearly a woman's, high pitched as she argued her point about a raid of some sort. They talked long into the night as Remy began to nod off. At some point he must have dozed because a loud yell startled him. When he opened his eyes the room was pitch black. Even through the thick oak door he could clearly hear Daken's voice having grown louder.

"No, no, NO! How the hell do you expect to pull this off?! The last guys we sent failed!"

"Mr. Akihiro, they were our best. They didn't fail because they were not skilled enough, but for lack of proper information."

"Which is the entire point of sending them! To see if they can operate in a rapidly changing environment, which they clearly cannot do. Obviously you are growing old, kitten. Perhaps I should appoint someone more suitable in your place."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the woman. Remy frowned wondering why the woman bothered to even fight with Daken. She would never win. He was like a spoiled brat. If he didn't get his way then everyone else be damned until he did.

Rising up from the couch Remy bumped into the coffee table as he headed towards the door. Groping he managed to find the doorknob turning it. Leaning on the door he opened it to reveal an Asian woman, she seemed to be of Chinese descent, leaning across the desk arguing with Daken. Equally angry the feral had stood up to confront her. In the room was a black man with dreads. Wearing a white undershirt and black jeans he stared in surprise at Remy. Then the man's hand fell to a holster at his side. Seeing the danger, Daken grabbed the Cajun and pulled him behind him.

"Call off your dog, Ms. Tyger. I would prefer not to have my thief shot full of holes." Daken snapped. Ms. Tyger, the Chinese woman, gave him a hard look before she nodded to Max.

"Leave us, Max. We'll be leaving soon anyway." She said in a crisp tone. She was beautiful and slim, with long legs Remy noted from his place behind Daken. Tyger gave the Cajun a puzzled glance, but it was guarded. Max scowled but left closing the door quietly behind him. Crisis averted, Remy stepped out from behind Daken, peering at the woman with interest. He studied her features as she glared at him, clearly displeased with his presence.

"You were supposed to stay in the back." Daken said crisply. Remy glanced at the feral who glowered at him. He shrugged his shoulders, motioning between the two.

"I was sleeping, cher, but you two yelling woke me up. What seems t' be de problem anyway?" Remy inquired. Tyger continued to gaze at the Cajun suspiciously, refusing to answer his question.

"There's a fortress up in the mountains some mafia overlord decided to claim as his. We've been trying to root him out for months now." Daken explained. He saw no point in hiding it from Remy.

"Bombing the place isn't an option?" Remy joked. Daken glared at his lover shaking his head in the negative.

"No, there are children there he's been keeping for entertainment. As well as other innocent people, whole families live there. We have been trying to dispatch teams to go in there past the main security so they can shut down the main power. As well as take care of the generators. What makes this man so formidable is all the traps he employs." Tyger said, seeming to have got over her suspicion. Though she still eyed the Cajun, studying him as he listened intently.

"We need to disable the traps before we attempt to storm his compound. There's a main control room in the center we believe, but so far no one has managed to get into even the main house. They're all killed in the courtyard or die on their way there." Daken finished frowning at the thought. He had hoped to have a special covert team working under him by now.

"So basically you just need someone to sneak in, flip the switch, and alert the others?" Remy asked. Daken gave him an irritated look, close to growling at the Cajun. However he was no animal like his father. He would not fall to such base instincts.

"Did I not just say that?"

"What you need, cher, is a thief." Remy said. He felt a thrill go through him as he said it, turning towards his feral giving him a mischievous grin.

"Just so happens you have one, no?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The guards never saw them coming.

One moment all was still in the thick trees of the Amazon forest; frogs croaking in the leaves as they searched for mates and bugs. High squeaks sounded as bats flew overhead trying to find their own meals. One moment everything seemed to be at peace. The next moment, three knives seemed to sprout from one of the man's chest, lifting him into the air easily. In the next moment the corpse was flung aside still gurgling as the attacker charged, slashing at his next target. One swift motion and the guard saw his hand still attached to his gun go flying in a spray of blood. From behind he heard a low snarl right before his head leaped from his shoulders; landing with a meaty thud in the dirt and rolling off into the bushes.

By now the rest of the guards in the compound had been alerted. They had nothing more than a few ramshackle, low buildings which had been hastily constructed only a few weeks ago. As they turned their guns on this new threat from the south, they heard an inhuman roar come from the trees. There was something old and primal about the sound which shook them to their cores.

"ALERT! We have intruders in Compound Five! I repeat, one lone man… OH GOD! There are two of them!" One of the guards, a young man with brown hair and eyes stared in horror as another beast came bounding out of the forest. He caught a glimpse of long blond hair which showed golden in the pale light of the lamps. Eyes of hard amber bore down on him before all went black.

Screaming, the boy wheeled away from his attacker, reaching up to swipe whatever had covered his eyes. He felt a warm sticky liquid where his eyes had been and realized dimly he was bleeding. Then he someone bumped into him, running past knocking him into the ground. The boy whimpered, reaching out blindly and beginning to crawl. He didn't care where he went as long as it was away from there. He almost expected to come across his eyes so he could put them back in to see again.

Around him, Sabretooth and Wolverine made quick work of the guards. It was far too easy for the two ferals as they hacked and slashed their way through them. Once most of them were dead or dying, Sabretooth disappeared into one of the buildings, leaving his mate to wait outside for him.

Unperturbed, Wolverine took out a cigar and lit up, flicking open a silver zippo lighter with a howling wolf engraved on it. For some reason the lighter gave him comfort. In many places the silver had rubbed off to expose the steel beneath which had begun to rust. He had had it a while now he could guess. Probably a few years by the wear on it. Taking a puff, he let out a soft sigh at the taste; allowing the rich earthy scent to stream out of his nostrils feeling like an old style mobster as he studied their handiwork in the compound.

A moment later Sabretooth reappeared; a suitcase hung in his hand which he carried gingerly. Glancing at his partner, he noticed his cigar. Reaching over he plucked it from the smaller feral's fingers, taking a few quick puffs himself before handing it back to him. Wolverine growled his disapproval, swatting his husband's hand away. Sabretooth chuckled, peering around the dirt compound. Floodlights assured it was well lit, but had not kept out the two beasts standing side by side.

"Hey runt, you missed one." Sabretooth said, pointing towards a whimpering boy crawling across the ground. Logan frowned chomping on his cigar as he studied the kid. He could not have been older than fifteen.

"Ain't one of mine, bub, he's yours. I always go straight for the heart or throat. You're the one who goes for the eyes." Logan growled. It disturbed him. Victor seemed to enjoy tormenting people. Usually drawing their deaths out unnecessarily simply for his own pleasure. Logan himself had no qualms about killing a person or even turning to torture for information. But to draw it out simply to entertain yourself did not sit well with him.

"How about we have a bit of fun with him? We finished the job early. Might as well have a bit of sport." Victor laughed his tone harsh.

Walking over the boy, he stood over him a moment looking down at him. For a moment Logan thought his husband would end the boy's life. Instead Victor delivered a vicious kick to the boy's side, causing him to cry out in pain. Logan ground his teeth together, trying to ignore the cries of pain and fear from the kid as Victor toyed with him. Laughing the blond feral watched the kid crawl along, following after him. Reaching down, he drug his claws down the boy's back causing him to let out a horrendous howl.

"Heh, I love it when they scream like that. Don't you? Just makes you wanna hurt them more to make 'em be quiet." Victor said, glancing over his shoulder at Logan. Logan gave no response as he watched his husband continue tormenting the kid. He forced himself to ignore it, to remain impassive as a boulder as Victor played with the young man.

For a moment the kid ceased to be there. Instead replaced by another brunette with smoldering eyes which seemed to always follow Logan. Now though the red eyed man was the one crawling in the dirt; a cry in his throat as he attempted to escape Victor, his fingers turning into claws as the feral dragged him back. Steeling himself against the image, Logan braced his feet as if waiting for a mighty blow.

By now he had grown used to such images in his waking hours. After a while he had finally worked up the nerve to ask his husband about them. Victor had told him the man he kept seeing was a thief named Remy LeBeau. A Cajun who had tricked the feral into doing his dirty work for him. He also went by the alias Gambit and was the reason Logan had suffered a severe memory loss again. The Cajun had attempted to sell Logan back to the Weapon X program since he claimed the feral had begun to become of less use to him.

_He's nothing more than a dirty scoundrel. A figment of your imagination, and if you ever see the bastard again you kill 'em._ Logan said to himself. Yet seeing the Cajun in pain made his heart lurch despite his efforts to hate him. It was if something about the man melted all the barriers he had erected to protect himself.

"C'mon Vic, just end it already. I wanna get a drink sometime in the next century." Logan called to him. Victor looked up and glared at him. He was displeased he had to end his play but grunted in response. Reaching down he grabbed the lad's head and gave it a sharp twist. A wet crack reached Logan's ears as the boy suddenly went limp. Straightening up, Victor nodded to his mate before motioning for him to follow.

"You can join in, you know. Explore your darker side once in a while instead of standing there glowering at me. You got anymore cigars?" Victor asked as they walked away from the compound. Wordlessly Logan handed his husband his cigar to allow him to take another few puffs before taking a few of his own again.

"You are my darker side. Why should I do that shit when you do enough for the both of us?" Logan asked, shooting the taller feral a glare. Victor chuckled as they walked away from the compound. Neither of them were worried about poisonous snakes, frogs, or animals attacking them. They were more terrifying than any animals who roamed the forest. Together they presented a formidable front with bristling claws and gnashing fangs.

They walked through the forest at an easy pace. Their employer had taken up residence not too far off in a nearby village. He had been confident the two men would accomplish the job and dispatch any guards they found. Logan had little to do with the business meetings themselves, allowing Victor to take the lead to work it out.

At first his husband had been reluctant to include him in on his trips. Then as demand grew for his services, Victor began to bring him along. As time went by it became more and more obvious how vastly easier it was having the other feral along. Many of the jobs Victor went on required a partner to scout ahead for him. There had been a few which required stealth and no bloodshed. Logan found he was best suited to those since he could easily knock out any person along the way. Should he miss any, Victor followed right behind him on lookout for sentries, knocking out the occasional man should Logan miss one.

Together the two ferals were invincible. They worked in perfect sync with one another without hesitation. One employer had sought to capture them but Victor had caught wind of it. Logan had been separated from his husband at the time, but when the other feral didn't appear at the appointed time he questioned the business man. By the time he had gone to cutting off the man's fingers the man had finally confessed.

Now and again Logan had a sudden thought of doubt. As if he should have someone else at his side. Yet each time Victor's shoulder would brush against his as the bigger feral would stop to ask him if he were alright. Shaking off the guilt, Logan grunted he was perfectly fine.

When they reached the village Victor grunted at his mate, telling him in not so many words to go ahead to the local bar for a drink as he dealt with their client. Logan didn't feel like going, however, so he went to the small cabin that had been assigned to them during their time there.

Their cabin was really more of a glorified shack. It had a bed wide enough for both men to sleep on. Mosquito netting around it helped to keep off the biting insects. In a corner was a small fireplace with some cookware for it. At the moment it was far too hot and humid to bother with a cook fire. Kicking off his boots Logan tossed them into a corner followed by his pants, shirt, and undershirt. He climbed into bed with a sigh as he flopped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. A lone mosquito buzzed around incessantly inside the netting looking for a way out.

_He betrayed me, so why don't I hate 'im?_ Logan thought as he watched the bug. It came down to land on his chest. He smacked it on reflex, leaving a smear of blood on his chest. Stretching out in the bed, he wondered drowsily where he would find the Cajun. Victor had told him he had long since lost track of the human, but should they ever come across him he would pay for his crimes.

Drifting off to sleep, unbidden dreams came to Logan. They always did when he slept as if they had been waiting there at the back of his mind. Coming from the dark to pounce upon him. Each dream had the red eyed man in it. This time, however, was different. Logan sensed there was another presence circling him, keeping the dreams at bay. As if it was searching for a particular one. Then suddenly he was standing upon a hilltop looking down at a lake. In the distance the sun sunk low behind a thick forest. Behind him, Logan heard the rustle of grass and turned around. To his astonishment he saw himself as well as Gambit.

Gambit did not seem to be able to see him. Yet when Logan saw himself raise his head, the other Logan's eyes were piercing blue. They scored the man deep in his soul as they glared at him accusingly. Logan could have sworn he felt their burn as his other shifted, turning his attention back to the Cajun who had his head bent down. Staring down at the lake an expression of grief on his face.

"Remy should be leavin', cher. You don't need him." Gambit said, his voice hollow. Logan noticed bags under his eyes as the young man walked a few paces. He seemed almost lost as the other man; his twin with the piercing eyes, approached him. A name came unbidden to Logan's mind as he watched the two.

_Wolverine_.

"Rims, it ain't like that. You know I'd never blame you for what happened. Never have." His twin, whom Logan could not help but think of Wolverine, answered as he came closer to the Cajun. Wolverine's voice was deeper than his, a low rumble beneath the words when he spoke.

"Still, mon glutton, how c'n you stand t' be near me? Especially after he…" Remy trailed off. Despite himself, Logan felt his heart lurch for the man. Now he saw the pale scars clearly outlined around the young man's neck. They crisscrossed under his chin as well and disappeared down into his shirt. How had he survived those injuries?

"You think I'd care about that?" Wolverine asked quietly. At this Remy gave him a pained look as if the man had hit him.

"You don't care?"

"Don't twist my words around. You know what I meant." Wolverine growled out, yet there was a gentleness when he spoke. Logan had the feeling his counterpart usually flashed his claws more often than not. Yet with this man he reached out and touched the Cajun's shoulder tenderly causing him to gaze at Wolverine tiredly.

"You know, today it's officially been three years since we've met." Wolverine said. Remy had no reaction, his red on black eyes empty as he gazed at the other man.

"Oh, I never noticed. I hardly notice what day of de week it is anymore." Remy said tiredly. For all the world, Logan wondered why the Cajun didn't just climb into bed. The life seemed to have been sucked out of him. Coming up to him, Wolverine tugged on the Cajun to get him to turn around to face him.

"I got something for ya." Wolverine said gruffly. Remy blinked tiredly though he obeyed, turning around to stare down at the feral. When he heard a soft _snikt_ the Cajun's eyes widened. Holding both sets of Adamantium claws up for the Cajun to inspect Wolverine crossed them over his chest. Then abruptly pressed the backs of his knuckles, claws still crossed, against the Cajun's chest as he looked up at him.

"You is cutting Remy to ribbons?" Remy asked in disbelief. At this Wolverine snorted; shaking his head. Straightening up, he locked his gaze with the younger man. Logan watched; curious to see what would happen next between the two.

"Anything I have ever cared about I've lost in this world. People I loved have died before their time. Those I seek to protect have either turned against me or were led to believe I had betrayed them." Wolverine began. There was no hesitation in his voice as he spoke. Remy stood rigid as the feral man spoke, waiting to see the outcome.

"Through all this I've done things I'd sooner forget. There are days I wake up I can't remember who I am or what my name is. Others have looked down upon me and seen nothing more than an animal. A rabid beast to be put to use for their own desires."

"But you, Remy, have never seen me as such. You have never given me anything but love. Despite the hardships I've faced, you have never judged me. Not once told me I was a monster. You look at me as a man and treat me as such." Wolverine said. Now Logan saw his counterpart struggling as he talked. Unable to communicate what he truly felt to the Cajun.

"I give you so little, Remy. You give me everything and still I cannot repay you. So I give you the only thing I have ever had. What has been with me from the beginning and what people have attempted to make me forget I have."

Remy remained silent the entire time. His eyes had become serious, the grief gone from them as he watched Wolverine. His expression was nearly unreadable except for the burn of his gaze on the feral. Logan found it unnerving to gaze at the younger man for too long straight in the eye. Taking a deep breath as if steeling himself for a mighty blow, Wolverine uttered the words not breaking the gaze he held with the younger man.

"I give you my claws, Remy LeBeau. I swear I will never turn them on you even in my darkest hour. Should you ever have need of them you only have to say the word and I will obey without question." Wolverine said.

For a moment, Remy seemed confused. His eyes widened as he opened his mouth to reply. Yet nothing came out as he stared at the feral in disbelief. Wolverine's expression did not change as he gazed at his mate calmly, allowing him to make the next move.

"Thank you." Remy said quietly. He seemed slightly breathless as he reached up to touch the claws pressed against his chest. The back of the claws were pressed against him gently so as not to cut him. Logan noted how Wolverine stiffened when Gambit began to stroke the sharp edges. A small twitch of his muscles and the young man could easily lose his whole hand.

_REMEMBER YOUR OATH._

Logan snarled in his sleep, lashing out with his hands at the unseen intruder. Beside him he heard a grunt and then opened his eyes. A disgruntled Victor glared at him with blearily eyes. Outside it was still pitch black. Beside him Victor shifted with a growl, grabbing a pillow and shoving it into Logan's face.

"Be quiet, damn you! I was sleepin'. You kicked me in the fuckin' ribs too. What the hell are you dreaming about?" Victor snapped irritably. Logan struggled, his voice muffled as he tried to yank the pillow off his face. After a moment Victor relented, lifting the offending pillow off his mate's face who glared at him with narrowed eyes in the dark. Chuckling, Victor arranged the pillow under his chin and laid his head down on it, peering at his lover.

"Nothin important, just hearin' voices in my head again like a nut job." Logan grunted. Beneath the surface, he had felt a burning rage right before he had woken up. Piercing blue eyes gazed straight as him as they screamed the three words at him. Even now they echoed in his head as he rolled over to face his husband.

"How'd we meet?" Logan asked him. Victor frowned at the question, scratching at his arm.

"Out in Canada, I think. You were driving down a dirt road in the middle of a snowstorm and I attacked ya."

"Love at first sight, huh?"

"Not quite like that, Logan. Thing is I remember Weapon X, and us getting together afterward." Victor said running a frustrated hand through his hair. Why the hell did the runt ask him these kinds of questions? For once he found he was the happiest he had ever been. He had always desired the smaller feral, and to finally have him by his side he had never dared to hope it would ever be this good.

"I dunno when we first met, really. Think you and I were enemies for a while a long time ago. At one point you stole my hat." Victor said, shaking his head. At this Logan gave him a triumphant smirk, clearly pleased with himself.

"Not my fault I look better in it then you do." Logan joked. Victor scowled at him, shoving the other man's shoulder. Logan had taken his Kakadu style hat, which looked like a cowboy hat except for a strip of crocodile skin that had been sewed along the top with crocodile teeth covered by the skin.

"Do not, you damn thief. I keep tellin' ya to go buy your own. I won that in a game of poker!"

"And you lost it to me in the game of love."

"Fucker."

"You wish."

"I don't make wishes, shorty. I make my own reality." Victor snarled, rising up to pounce on his mate. Logan grunted, reaching up to shove the bigger feral off. They rolled around in the bed, struggling for control of the other. Yet in several heartbeats Logan found his arms pinned above his head as the older feral bit into his neck, a deep purr rumbling in the back of his throat.

Despite Victor claiming they had been together for years, Logan still found the other man's touch strange. He wasn't above taking a tumble in between the sheets with the other man. Yet he still felt an old animalistic desire to be the one in charge instead. Even as he felt Victor release his wrists to drag his claws down the other man's side, Logan snarled yanking at the blond's hair.

"Just 'cause I have a healing factor, bub, doesn't mean you can use me as your scratch post." Logan snapped. Victor only growled in turn, his bites growing fiercer as he moved to Logan's shoulder, rising up to grind against the other man. Victor's eyes had begun to haze over with desire as he blatantly ignored the smaller feral's complaints. He became dimly aware of cursing later on but took no notice.

Even in the act of lovemaking Logan found a part of him bristling. By now it seemed normal for him and Victor to fight and struggle about who would be on top. A mock battle between the two to get their blood boiling was their version of foreplay. Even as Logan let his claws come out, digging them into the thin wood of the cabin as he heaved, roaring with his release he still had doubts. Could he truly have fallen for a man like Victor Creed?

In the morning the villagers gave the shorter feral a strange look when he walked through the muddy streets. His shirt was torn and caked with dried blood as he followed after the blond man in a black tux carrying a suitcase. They had already discussed this time and again. Logan did not see the point of wearing formal attire if he was just going to end up getting it ruined later. Victor on the other hand insisted upon wearing the expensive suits to meet his clients in, stating it made their clients take him more seriously.

Even so both men were still treated as rabid animals among the villagers. Logan had no doubt in his mind the men they had killed last night were the husbands, fathers, and sons of these people they passed by now. Seemingly ignoring his surroundings, Victor made his way to a cleared area where a runway had been set up. A private jet waited for them to take them back across the border to Canada where they lived.

Once they had boarded and were safely in the air, Logan rolled the words around his mind as he stared out the window. Victor had found him a fresh shirt to wear and already was busy setting up another job for them. For a second the feral reflected whether he liked this life or not. It certainly seemed to suit him well as he snuck a glance at his husband. There was no doubt in Logan's mind he had been born to hunt. The only question which remained to him what was the prey he so desperately sought?

_It has to be the Cajun_. Logan decided as he gazed out the window as the clouds rolled past them. Breakfast had been laid out for him to eat but he turned his nose up at it not hungry. Why the hell would he want a crepe for breakfast? Whatever happened to a mountain of pancakes drowned with syrup with bacon and eggs on the side?

_Once I catch Gambit he'll have all the answers I need. I can question him as long as I need to in order to find out who I used to be._ Glancing at his husband from the corner of his eye, Logan thought this sounded like a good plan. He knew Victor was holding some information from him. Either that or the blond truly had no idea about their pasts due to his own spotty memory. At that moment, Logan's ears twitched as he raised his head alarmed as he caught Victor's gaze.

"Do you hear it?" Logan asked his husband. He heard a sharp whistling sound as well as what sounded like the roar of another jet engine approaching them at a fast pace. In the next minute their private jet shook and rumbled in the air, sending all the contents inside scattering about.

Knocked off his feet, Logan had to resist the urge of digging his adamantium claws into the floor to still himself. Around him plates and baggage went flying as the plane shuddered beneath them again. Victor had been luckier, digging his claws into the seat to prevent himself from being flung about. A look out the window showed one of the wings was smoking as up front they heard the pilot yelling and trying to stay on course.

"What the hell is going on?! Did we enter enemy airspace?" Victor yelled back at the pilot. Up front the man shook his head hurriedly, his gaze fixed on the clouds in front of them as he fought the controls to keep the plane steady.

"No sir, this is an international zone. We should not even have to check in to airspace. We were just randomly hit." The pilot said as he reached up. Logan saw the man panicking as he began to flip switches to better stabilize their air flight.

"But I'm going to have to make an emergency landing. One of the wings is damaged and won't hold for more than an hour. Two if we're lucky." The pilot explained shakily as he began to make the plane go down in a deep descent. Victor cursed as he staggered up, going over to Logan. He helped the smaller feral get to his feet as both men buckled in, having no choice. At this height neither of them knew if they would truly survive the fall or not. They would have a better chance of landing on the ground and gaining their bearings then they did if they leapt out into open air.

"Who do you think attacked us?" Logan whispered to his husband. Victor frowned, scowling as he glared at their pilot. Logan had a feeling the man would not live to go back home once they landed.

"I have my suspicions." Victor grunted. He did not elaborate as they began to descend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Crouched on the wall no one saw him. Whenever a guard came walking past they swept their flashlight in every direction but up where the intruder lay. Eyes narrowed, the intruder watched as the man walked past counting in his head the time it took for the man to sweep around the compound again. Once the man had disappeared around a corner the thief dropped down silently to the ground in a crouch before making his way quickly across the open ground. He then quickly slipped into the shadow of another building to avoid detection.

Right behind him he heard the slight rustle of cloth as Daken followed after him. It had taken the better part of two days for Remy to convince the young feral to allow him to do the job. At first Daken had been adamant against his Cajun going. Yet it had been Tyger who had supported Remy stating the man had expertise sneaking into places where no one should be able to go. He also possessed a vast knowledge of disabling security systems in order to cover any tracks he might make along the way.

Daken joining him had been a last minute decision. At the last moment Daken had declared his intentions to come with his lover to keep any eye on him. In the event they failed, the man claimed he would be able to easily get them out of harm's way and back to Madripoor. Despite his misgivings, Remy agreed, deciding it was better to have his lover covering him.

As they drew deeper into the fortress, Remy could not help but feel his heart pound. A sense of excitement invaded his senses as he was within mere feet of sentries posted around every corner. So close he could smell the sour stench of their unwashed bodies or hear them complaining about next week's shifts. Behind him Daken stayed alert for anyone who might notice them.

The only qualms Remy had about the entire affair had been Daken's choice of attire for the mission. As usual Remy had gone with his customary trench coat, black shirt and pants, as well as military boots with steel in the toes should he get into a fight. Daken had gone with a crazy get up in which he wore black spandex almost head to foot. A black mask with white eye slits covered his face with the nose part yellow. Around his midsection were wrapped what appeared to be bandages and slashes of red along the sleeves.

At first Remy had laughed at the ridiculousness of the costume. Only to realize when his lover scowled at him Daken truly meant to wear it. So a couple hours later the Cajun found himself trying not to stare too long at Daken. Wondering what in the world had entered his lover's head when he had had the outfit made.

It was easy enough slipping beneath the radar of the men. Coming up to a panel, Remy took out a small chip and opened the box. All he had to do was slip the chip inside and it would begin to disable the traps for that area. There were four boxes in total he had to get to and then turn off the main power. Next they would go into the basement to turn off the generators. That would be the signal for Tyger's men to storm the place. Not when the light went out the first time, but the second time. That would allow him and Daken to walk out unmolested once Tyger had the perimeter secured. Easy enough, in theory. Provided neither of them messed up.

"How is it lookin' right now cher?" Remy whispered to his lover, his lips barely moving. Daken smirked, coming up behind the Cajun. Remy had to resist laughing each time he saw the outfit. As if sensing his humor, Daken shot him a glare even as he pressed himself against the wall to peer around the corner.

"No one has noticed us. If we linger they'll find us soon enough." Daken whispered back. Grabbing the Cajun's hand he led him away from the box, slipping easily through a screen door that had been left open to let in the cool night air.

Once inside Remy shook his lover off, stepping softly as a cat as he slid along the wall. Following close behind, Remy kept an eye out for any wandering guards. A flicker of movement atop the wall across the compound caught his eye for an instant. When he stopped to gaze at the spot, Daken hissed at him to keep going. Shaking his head the Cajun began to walk again wary of delusions. Perhaps he had more brain damage then Daken had been willing to admit to him.

As they came to the second box without hassle, Remy saw a flicker of movement again. The figure was crouched but moved quickly across the wall. He watched with a growing sense of unease, spotting what seemed to be the glint of a sword in the pale light before it seemingly vanished again. Daken didn't appear to notice any difference, working the panel off with his claws and being careful not to make a sound.

"Daken, hey, cher." Remy whispered, his eyes sweeping the compound now as he searched for the figure.

"What?" Daken snapped, irritated. Ignoring his lover's annoyance, Remy gestured up towards the wall.

"I think we're being-"

"HEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO? ANYONE HOME?! Anybody? Come ON! I was on a boat for twelve fucking hours and you guys can't even open the damn door? ASSHOLES!"

"…followed." Remy finished. The voice had come over the speakers of the compound which had confused the guards. His ears rang as the Cajun tried to place the voice. It sounded familiar. Who did he know had the audacity to announce themselves in such a heavily guarded place?

"Heeeellllllooooooooo?! Okay, I'll just start blasting shit up until someone comes out. Or everyone is dead. Either or snore, core, more, hard core, Morris, Chorus…"

Grabbing Daken, Remy shoved him back inside just as he heard the spatter of automatic gunfire going off. All over the compound the shouts of guards came back to them as the men ran about. Yelling into their radios to nullify the intruder who had just crashed in. Not too far off, Remy heard explosions going off; no doubt from whomever had broken in. At his side, Daken bristled as he took out his own radio and was talking urgently into it.

"Chimichanga! Taco! Chimichanga! TACO! Really? You don't get the joke? I do!"

Despite the gunfire, Remy recognized the voice. He turned his head still searching for the source. Over the intercom now he heard the mob boss shouting orders to his men. Still, it had been close. Then to his astonishment, or perhaps he should have expected it, he saw Deadpool come into view. Seemingly unscathed, Deadpool expertly walked along in the floodlights of the compound as if he were strolling through a park; only pausing in his slaughter to reload one of his guns before continuing to shoot.

Gambit stepped back, meaning to slip away in the wake of Deadpool's carnage to escape his notice. He was no fool. He remembered distantly he had paid the mercenary to leave him alone rather than fight him. To take him on would be suicide. Deadpool had accepted eagerly, declaring he now had enough to cover his guinea pig budget. Deciding not to question the man, Remy had hurried him along.

Catching sight of the Cajun, Deadpool stopped altogether. Withdrawing his staff grimly, Remy wondered how best to drive the mercenary off. His memories of having last met the mercenary were vague at best. The only reason he recalled him now was because he had such a… Distinctive personality.

"Gambit! Hey buddy, how you doin? Ready to rock and roll?" Deadpool barked happily, using one of his guns to motion the other man over. Turning suddenly, he shot another guard in the head in a spray of blood and brains. Staring, Remy wondered if he had not also gone insane.

"Deadpool, you ruined my job, cher. You mind?" Remy said. He remained within the safety of the building. He would rather keep his distance from the crazy man rather than risk coming over to him. If he kept the mercenary talking he would not shoot him. At least Gambit hoped it would be the case.

"I did? Well, you see, funny thing is I have a contract. Sorry I ruined it for you. But I gotta eat too, man. Come on. Mr. Snookums hasn't had nothing to lick but his balls for the past three days!" Deadpool declared, shaking his head. Not too far off several of the guards had gathered to together to charge the crazy man. Not even looking behind him, Deadpool held a gun behind his back and shot them all dead in a manner of seconds.

"Ah, mon ami, if you were hungry all you had to do was say so. Dere's a Taco Bell not far from here you know." Remy replied as he stepped back further into the house. Behind him he heard Daken shift, ready to either attack or flee he did not know.

"Have you tried deir new Doritos tacos? Remy heard dose were good. Nacho Cheese an' Cool Ranch flavor."

"Nacho cheese! HA! Good one, Gambit, I like that. No, I haven't. ANY tacos are good but I dunno about these new ones. I mean, I've had a serious relationship with the classic tacos for so long, I dunno if I should trade them in for these new ones. Then again I like Doritos too." Deadpool rambled on all the while striding closer to the Cajun. Occasionally he would stop to send a warning shot at a few men who beat a hasty retreat. All around the compound were littered dead bodies in spreading pools of blood. The efficiency with which the other man had so easily killed the men left the Cajun feeling sick even if he did not show it on his face.

"Since you're on de job, cher, don't let me stop you. Go get yo' target so Remy can retrieve his item. Don't kill de police officers outside of de walls though. They're friends of mine." Gambit told him. He had no doubt in his mind Deadpool already knew about the officers, but had not engaged them in favor of killing the men inside. To his relief, Deadpool shrugged his shoulders in agreement.

"Alright, fair enough. Except for one minor miscalculation on your part."

"What would dat be, cher?" Remy asked him. This time Deadpool put away his gun, reaching back to unsheathe his two katana blades. The deadly metal caught the light as he twirled them expertly in his hands.

"You're my target." Deadpool answered, advancing closer. Just as Gambit raised his staff prepared to meet him ,Daken stepped out from behind him. With a roar he flew at Deadpool who, despite the mask, yelped in surprise upon seeing the young feral. He parried the first couple of blows before he began to receive his own hits.

Gambit withdrew two cards but did not charge them as he held his staff lightly in his hand, watching as the two spun and stabbed. Deadpool had the greater reach with his katanas, but whenever he cut Daken, the feral only healed. The opposite was true for the mercenary whenever he was cut. Not only would his skin heal, but so would his suit. Circling around behind them, Remy saw his opening when Daken had managed to get Deadpool's attention fully on him.

Charging his staff, Gambit began a vicious assault on the mercenary from behind, aiming for vital points. Deadpool grunted under the blows, but did not slow. If anything it only served to fuel the mercenary's fighting prowess as he began to simultaneously block blows from both combatants in a dizzying whirl of his blades.

Then a well-aimed strike sent Gambit's staff flying through the air above his head several yards away. He felt the stinging blow on his hand from the flat of Deadpool's blade even as the mercenary whirled; slamming both swords down with all his might to drive Daken back. Daken raised his claws, blocking the swords just in time, but now locked in place as the mercenary began to push him back and force him away from Remy.

"You know he said… You might… Attack me if… I didn't… Explain myself… First." Deadpool grunted from the effort of keeping Daken's claws locked in place, preventing him from attack. Already Remy had begun to charge his two drawn cards, ready to throw them at the man's feet. It would create enough of a distraction for them to escape. What then, though? Deadpool could be as ruthless as… As….

_Logan._ The name came unbidden to Remy's mind. Flashing across his mind's eye as he suddenly felt a shoulder brush against his side. He imagined a man shorter than him, with a growling voice and a mean look in his eye. Yet even so Remy felt he could trust the man as the voice spoke to him.

_You ever get in a bind and I can't help ya, get Deadpool._

_You're kiddin', cher. Remy is goin' nowhere near dat nutcase._

_Just listen to me for a sec! I know it sounds counter intuitive, but trust me. Seek him out. You hafta to play your cards right with him, but if you do and get to him to like ya, he'll protect ya._

_You be cute when you try t' lie to a master thief._

_Dammit, Cajun! I'm SERIOUS! Just do it, alright? Deadpool will answer your questions. Yeah the guy is crazy and runs his mouth, but he's capable. Ain't half as bad as he thinks he is, either. But don't tell him I said that._

_Why not?_

_He'll never shut up about it._

BANG! BANG!

Remy froze, coming back to his senses. He still felt confusion when these waking memories took hold of him. Deadpool and Daken had taken the fight several yards away from him. Having thrown back the feral with relative ease, Remy woke up in time to see the mercenary draw his gun. Without so much as a twitch, Deadpool shot Daken twice in the chest at point blank range. A look of surprise crossed the feral's face as he fell back.

For a moment Remy could see Daken's heart beating within his shattered rib cage. His lungs heaved to draw breath as he staggered back, making a low wheezing sound as he tried to talk. Frowning, Deadpool aimed again and shot twice once more. Once in Daken's still beating hard and another time in the head. The body fell back without so much as a twitch.

Stunned, Remy stared at the corpse of his lover, unsure of what had just happened. Distantly he was aware of Deadpool approaching him. He felt he should run or at least defend himself. Yet he could do nothing but stare at the corpse as if he expected it come back to life. Before he knew it, Deadpool had grabbed his arm, apparently trying to drag him away. Remy yanked his arm away from the mercenary, staring at him with a mixture of horror and shock.

"You didn't have to kill him." Remy said. His voice sounded hollow to his own words. Glancing back at the prostrate form, Deadpool shrugged, seemingly unconcerned for his victim.

"He's gonna live. Junior here inherited Daddy's healing factor. Now, maybe if I planted some C4 around him-"

Gambit walked past Deadpool, bumping his shoulder against the mercenary as he walked by. The movement disguised the thief filching one of the automatic glocks the mercenary had on his belt. Slipping a charged card where the gun had been a moment before, he kept walking. Behind him, he heard Deadpool make an irritated sound at being ignored.

"Buddy, come on! If I don't take you in I don't get paid! Then how will Sheila eat? My poor, darling Sheila! She starves so!" Deadpool exclaimed, putting a hand over his heart. Remy counted in his head as he walked over Daken's body, averting his eyes so he would not have to gaze at him as he turned around to face Deadpool once again.

"Deadpool, what's black and red and goes boom?" Remy asked him. Deadpool gave him a confused look, still unaware he had been robbed.

"I dunno, what? Oh, wait, I bet it's a bunny with C4 right? Or even better, DAKEN on DYNAMITE!" Deadpool said eagerly. Just then the card on his belt exploded, blowing off most the meat on his right side.

Gambit watched as Deadpool fell over, his legs mangled beyond use. One had been blown several feet away from the mercenary in the blast. Still, even then Deadpool moved, struggling to raise himself on his one good arm. Despite the blast, his mask remained intact as he dragged himself forward towards the Cajun, leaving a trail of blood and guts in his wake as he struggled.

"Hey man, that ain't cool. He hired me too… Well fuck me, you're a jerk." Deadpool complained, glaring at the Cajun. Gambit walked closer so he stood over the torso, glaring down at him coldly.

"Who hired you to come after me?" Remy demanded of him. At this Deadpool snorted, muttering a few curses under his breath.

"Who the fuck else, you bully? Logan. HELLO, your boy toy friend thing or whatever the fuck it is you too do. Always up each other's asses? Fuck if I know, I ain't into that shit."

"Logan?" Remy repeated. Again he felt as if those blue eyes were gazing at him, begging him to recall some distant memory he had forgotten.

"Well, yeah, the _Wolverine_? Duh, he said for me too… What did he say? Huh, I forget…. Wait! Note, he gave me a note to give you! It's um ah..." Deadpool twisted around seemingly patting his chest for something. Remy forced himself to watch the grotesque scene as the man searched, finally coming up with a small slip of paper which he held out for the Cajun.

Remy came forward only enough to snatch the paper from Deadpool's hand, unrolling it to read it. He felt confused now as he continued to watch Deadpool with one eye who seemed annoyed at being made to wait. Did it not occur to the man he could draw his gun and shoot his questioner? Glancing back down at the note, he read it, slowly mouthing the words under his breath so he would not miss anything.

_Rims,_

_I don't gotta tell ya something happened to me. If you're reading this then something happened to both of us. Now just trust me on this one. What I'm about to tell you is the craziest shit I've ever said in my life._

_TRUST DEADPOOL. GO WITH HIM._

_I know you wanna ask why. You want answers. Hell, if you're reading this now you may not even remember who are. I may not remember who I am. But damn if your life didn't depend on it I wouldn't be makin' ya go with this guy. _

_Crazy, I know, but still. Go with Deadpool. Tell him to take you to Loki. If you lost your ring tell Wade to take you to Captain America then. He'll help you get your ring back._

_I know it's hard to read this Rims and believe me. You're actually sleeping right now in our shared room. I'm writing this about two weeks after I gotcha back. Remember, Sabretooth? Yeah, I know you do. _

_I realized I never made a backup plan in case something ever happened to either one of us. It's you I'm worried about, not me. I'm expendable, but you Rims? There's only one of you. _

_Deadpool is bought and paid for. He'll help you for as long as you want or until you find me. So if he asks for money say to him, "Where did you bury the girl?" He'll get it. Trust me. After that he shouldn't give you any trouble._

_Hang in there, Rims. I hope nothing bad has happened to you. _

_With all the love I bear you,_

_Logan_

Gambit read it once, twice, and then a third time. After a few minutes he folded the paper up until it was nothing more than the size of a quarter, reaching down to slide it into the back of his boot. He felt the small bulge there comforting to him even if he could barely believe what he had just read.

"You owe me extra for this, you know that? I didn't sign up for this." Deadpool complained. Remy studied the mercenary for a moment, his mind beginning to work.

"Where did you bury the girl?" Remy asked him. At this Deadpool's eyes narrowed but he fell into a sullen silence, muttering under his breath how unappreciated he was. Remy waited another moment before he raised the gun pointing it at Deadpool's head.

"That's my favorite gun! Give it back!" Deadpool said reaching for it. Gambit didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger watching as Deadpool's head snapped back from the blast. Then the mercenary's entire body slumped onto the ground leaking blood.

"Bang, you dead." Remy said grimly. He emptied the bullet chamber into the dead man's skull for good measure. Blood spattered on his trench coat and face as he continued to shoot Deadpool's body. When he heard the click of the empty chamber, he retrieved the mercenary's other gun, and both katana swords which had somehow escaped the blast. Just as Remy stepped away from Deadpool's corpse Tyger burst in with her security force, a gun aimed and ready. When she saw the blood slaughter she had only to look at the corpse on the ground and the grim face of the Cajun to know what happened.

"Mercenary?" Tyger asked him as she came over. Remy nodded as behind him Daken stirred with a groan, rolling over as he stood up. Other than the dried blood and weary look on his face, the young feral seemed perfectly fine.

"What happened?" Daken asked groggily as he staggered over to Remy. He stopped when he saw his Cajun was splattered with blood. Glowing red eyes glared at the feral as if he meant to kill him too.

"Nothing, cher. Remy went bang and Deadpool went boom. Simple physics." Daken nodded glancing, astounded at the mercenary and then back at his lover. After a moment he shook his head, going over to throw an arm around Remy's neck kissing him on the cheek.

"Good job, love. Do you want to hang these on the wall as souvenirs?" Daken asked taking one of the katana blades and admiring it. Casting one last glance at the corpse, Remy shook his head uncaring.

"Do whatever de hell you want wit' it."


	15. Chapter 15

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _You know, to be completely honest this story had hit a dead end. I knew WHERE I wanted to go with the story, but getting there was the problem. Then I hear about Deadpool's game and decided to watch it. Suddenly everything clicks and I can move forward again! ;p Well, that and I found I have a certain love for the Merc with a Mouth._

**Chapter 15**

Daken heaped praise on his Cajun, making sure he rushed him home to wash the blood off. As the days went by he congratulated the younger man on his quick thinking on his part. All outward appearances spoke glowing admiration that his lover had been able to stave off the mercenary. Despite his attentions, the massacre of the compound had left Gambit quiet and grim. Often he would ignore Daken's attentions all together, gazing out the window lost in thought. Soon the young feral came to notice the sullen way the other man avoided him. Often glaring at him accusingly before quietly saying he wished to be left alone.

He had made sure to oversee Deadpool's remains incinerated himself. Telling his people to oversee the ashes scattered across the seven continents. Even so, he had been shaken by the experience. For ten whole minutes he had been completely at the mercy of anyone who had wished to walk in there and finish him off. Only by Gambit's intervention was he even alive.

Daken had mounted Deadpool's swords on his wall above the hearth where he could gaze at them each morning. He thought it would please Remy but the man only sneered at the swords, turning his back to the feral when Daken asked him what was wrong. Frowning, Daken wondered if Remy was trying to get back at him for all the times he had been ignored.

_Hardly surprising. Still, this can't go on. He used to be so submissive before…_ Daken thought to himself. He watched Remy go out on the patio to gaze out at the ocean. Yet within two minutes the Cajun came back into the penthouse to gaze out another window.

_Restless, perhaps. He got a taste of action and now he wants more. But I don't want to let him out of my sight._ Daken sighed tiredly, pushing back his hair as he eyed Remy. The man did seem distracted as of late. As if he struggled with a dilemma with no way to make a decision. Tapping his fingers together, he considered paying a visit to his pet scientist to acquire another shot for Remy.

"Hey, Daken?" Remy said. Daken shook himself out of his reverie to gaze at the Cajun. It had grown dark outside. It had been three days since Deadpool had been dead. Daken hoped it was for good as well.

"Yes, love? Do you desire something?" Daken asked him. Remy turned around to face the young feral. Silhouetted against the moon light with his smoldering ember eyes, Gambit reminded Daken of a demon waiting to claim a soul.

"Hm, Remy doesn't know. You might have suggestions fo' him, yes?" Remy teased him. His voice had fallen to a seductive whisper as he gazed at the young feral. Daken felt a smirk cross his face as he got up. He wore nothing more than his boxers as he came over to his Cajun. Reaching up to tug on a lock of the other man's hair, he brought his face down to his.

"I have several, actually. Sorry for keeping you home all the time, love. You know how I worry about you." Daken said as their lips met. To his surprise Remy gave in, kissing him heatedly. He even wrapped an arm around the shorter man's waist and pulled him closer. When their chests touched, the feral could feel the beating of the other man's heart. His heavy scent as he became aroused weighed heavily on his senses, clouding them until he became completely absorbed in the sensations.

"It's alright, cher. I worry about you too. Always out getting yo'self into danger fo' my sake. You must be stressed all de time. Come home tense and yo' Cajun doesn't even thank you." Remy said quietly, his voice a purr in Daken's ear. The feral felt a low rumble in his chest in pleasure when his Cajun stepped around him, breaking their contact. He began guiding him with light touches towards the bedroom.

"You're awfully eager tonight. What changed?" Daken asked, following his lover. He could feel the brush of Remy's fingers along his wrist. A slight tingle went up his arm when the Cajun lightly charged him.

"Nothing in particular, cher. Only, I have a question fo' you. Do you like dangerous men?" Remy whispered, pressing his lips against Daken's ear when he said it. The feral shivered a growl coming out of him in frustration.

"I _love_ dangerous men. And right now…" Daken said, reaching up to grab a fistful of the Cajun's hair. It frustrated him to see the other man fully dressed when he himself was nearly naked and wanting.

"I plan on taking you down with me." Daken hissed. He heard a chuckle come from the Cajun as he leaned forward allowing himself to be eye level with the other man.

"Not to ruin the mood, cher. But I _remember._" A second later Daken felt a searing pain as the red eyed man withdrew his Bo staff in between them, smacking the feral in the face as he leapt back while preparing for another strike.

Daken roared, his claws snapping out with a _slkt_ as he charged the thief. Gambit dodged expertly, spinning out of reach of the claws all the while hitting the feral with his staff. Snarling, Daken went after him, swiping at the dancing figure with all thoughts of seducing him gone. Gambit headed back outside, vaulting over the railing on the patio down to the street below. Despite being three stories up, the red eyed man landed lightly; going into a roll before he popped back up and dashed down the street.

Snarling, Daken alerted his guards; rushing to put pants on before he vaulted over the railing as well. Remy's scent burned in his nostrils as he went after the Cajun. He would not let the man elude him so easily. In his haste, he did not notice the two swords on his wall were missing.

It didn't take Daken long to catch a glimpse of the younger man. Remy had stopped near the street, his eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth as if checking for cars. Spotting the feral closing in, the thief went across the street and darted down an alley. Nostrils flared, Daken skidded on wet newspapers, his feet almost going out from under him as he pursued his quarry. Already his thoughts were clouded with the thrill of the hunt. His beast side took over in a blind instinct to take down his prey.

So he never noticed the figure closing in on him from behind. All Daken saw was Remy suddenly stop in an alley. Brick walls loomed on three sides with no way out. Turning around, the Cajun crouched, his staff held out warily in front of him. Just he began to close in on the other man Daken heard a low hiss of air. Then a piercing pain passed through his neck just as Gambit rushed to meet him, raising his staff to meet the claws head on with a screech of bone on metal.

Even as he tried to force the Cajun down, Daken felt a wave of dizziness pass over him. With hardly any effort all Remy had to do was push the young feral back. Daken fell first to his knees then forward with a low groan. He felt another pain, this time on his shoulder. With fumbling fingers he reached up, managing to rip the first one out of his neck. When he looked at it, he saw it was a dart.

"Holy shit! That was an easy shot! Never had it easy like that ever since I saved a hooker from her pimp. Shot the guy so full of holes you would have mistaken him for Swiss cheese. Boy, was she happy with me." Deadpool said from up above.

Gambit frowned, looking up as the mercenary stood up on the rooftop. Twirling his tranquilizer gun, he shoved it back into his belt. Jumping down into the narrow alley, he admired his handiwork. He nudged Daken onto his back with the corner of his boot. Remy glared down at the feral as he looked back at Deadpool.

"Took you long enough, cher. What kept you?"

"I had to heal first! Do you know how long it takes to grow limbs back?"

"Well, next time heal faster."

Daken tried to growl again but his thoughts were clouded. His claws had automatically retracted back into his wrists. He could do nothing but glare up at his captors, cursing himself for falling for such a simple ploy. Gambit kneeled down near Daken's head, grabbing a fistful of the thick black hair and yanking the feral's head back so the full brunt of his smoldering gaze fell on him.

"Alright, you little brat. Where de hell is Logan?" Gambit asked him. Despite the drugs, Daken only smirked at him.

"You think you can find him at this point? Daddy dear won't even know who the hell you are." Daken said. Gambit frowned, his mind beginning to work as he considered how to get the man to talk.

"How so? What did you do with him?" Remy spat. His rage began to boil at the thought of losing Logan a second time. For months he had known there was something wrong. At first he had felt as if he were waiting to be rescued. Then the slow process of realizing he didn't even know why. The note had triggered the last of the memories, making them spill forth until he remembered who he truly was.

"I sold him to Sabretooth. From what Victor has told me the two are very happy together. They have sex constantly. Dad takes it in the- _graaaahhhhhhh!_" Daken screeched when Gambit pulled out a gun. Deadpool began to protest just as the Cajun shot the feral twice in the gut. Growling, Daken twisted weakly in Remy's grasp but could not escape. He was still heavily drugged, but could feel the pain intensely.

"_Where_ is Logan, you piece of shit? Tell me or I shoot again." Gambit growled digging the gun into the bullet wounds to prevent them from fully healing. Daken could do nothing more than open and close his fists, his teeth clenched against the agony.

"I stopped keeping track of them a while ago. Last I heard they were taking a lot of jobs in Canada. Dad isn't going to remember you because you he's too fuckin' happy. You know why? He finally has someone on his level to contend with. It's pathetic, really, how much Victor wanted my old man. Said how much he hated being alone, having no one else to share his life with." Daken found himself laughing when he saw the surprised look on the Cajun's face.

"What? Did you expect less? You can't keep _up_ with us. We're not even fucking human! Did you ever stop to consider just how strange it was my old man was stronger than the other mutants? He has abilities none of them have. More beast than man." Daken coughed. Above him Gambit scowled at this information. Deadpool remained eerily silent, watching the interrogation.

"What do you mean 'us'? You're just mutants. Like de rest."

"No, we're not. Like I said, not even human. We're dogs, all of us." Daken replied. Hysterical laughter bubbled out of him, bursting out so it echoed in the alleyway.

"We're all just mutts living off the scraps of society! We're few, but _he_ said we had one strength. Remain in the shadows. If human's can't see us, they assume we see all. Hear all. Know all. A simple enough concept, yet brilliant."

"What de hell are you talking about?"

"Romulus." Deadpool whispered. Remy looked up at the mercenary, startled.

"Who?" He asked dumbfounded. Deadpool only shook his head, for once his voice sounding sober as he answered.

"Romulus, he's a… Lupine. The oldest of them. Lupines are dogs that evolved into humans. Sort of. Originally they were wolves or something, but they did it to blend in. So their race would survive." Deadpool continued. Remy blinked, glancing back down at Daken who only sneered at him.

"Just how old?" Remy asked quietly. At this Daken gave him a nasty grin.

"Well, Dad is a little over a hundred. Victor is, oh, last I checked some 130 years old. Romulus, though? He counts his years in _millennia_. I remember him talking to me about the fall of Egypt. How the society slowly rotted away. How humans were still playing with sticks and stones before they ever learned how to make a fire."

Gambit fell silent, mulling over what he had learned. Deadpool put another dart into Daken to make sure the young feral remained on the ground. He recalled Logan had once left him for three months. Coming back home finally one late night muttering about how he had known all along he knew he was different. There were just factors which didn't add up.

"You know, cher, I feel sorry for you." Remy said down to Daken as he stood up, letting the feral's head fall back down with a crack on the cement.

"Why'd you kidnap me, cher? Dere must be a reason." Remy asked. Daken glared at him and for a moment it seemed as if he would not answer. Then the young feral bared his teeth, his canines apparent in his fury.

"I wanted you to bring me peace. Peace like you did my father. Like Loki. Why not me?! What did you give them you didn't give me?! He took _everything_ from me! He doesn't deserve you." Daken snarled. Remy's eyes flashed in the dark at the words.

"Logan took nothing from you. You're nothing but a punk kid trying t' be like your father. Sad fact is you are nothing like him. Striving to be Wolverine when you're nothing more dan a sorry mongrel. It's really a shame, cher. I gave you a chance. I gave you what I give freely to Loki and Logan."

"What is it?! TELL ME!"

"What gave dem peace, cher, was love. Unconditionally I accepted dem for who dey were. You can't seem to understand dat. You took me and expected for me t' dance to yo' tune. Taking whatever you want without giving anything in return. Until you can understand that concept, cher, you'll be nothing more than a disturbed child crying out for your mother."

Without warning Gambit charged his staff and slammed it down atop Daken's skull. He heard what sounded like a whimper before the body suddenly went limp. Daken's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he went unconscious. When Deadpool removed one of his guns priming it to shoot the young feral, Remy stopped him. Grabbing the mercenary's wrist, he simply shook his head despite the man's glare.

"Leave him, cher. Much as I hate him, he's still Logan's son. Besides, we need to move now. His men are coming dis way." Gambit insisted. Deadpool glanced back down at the still form, letting out a soft sigh. Again he was forced to pocket his gun as he turned back around. Hopping onto a nearby fire escape, Gambit followed at his heels as he climbed.

"You're making a mistake, you know that right? He'll come after you. They're all the same. Chasing you until you're either dead or they own you. You know the last thing Logan said to me about you?" Deadpool asked conversationally as he peered over the edge of the wall at the rooftop. He scanned the area, seeing no gunmen; he climbed all the way up, making his way towards the dock across town.

"Non, what did he say?" Remy asked following after the man. He still could not wrap his mind around the fact of all people Logan entrusted his safety too, it had to be Deadpool. Yet in the fight in the compound, Deadpool had not cut him. Never had the Cajun seen the mercenary hold back. Hitting Remy with the flat of his blade rather than slicing off his entire hand.

"He said sometimes he kinda loses it when he's around you. How he'll suddenly get pissed for no reason when he sees you around other people. Or when you stop to talk to another man. Logan told me he wanted to take you away. Far away where no one could reach you. Lock you up so no one can touch you but him. He'd only leave you long enough to get supplies before coming back to you." Deadpool answered with a shake of his head as if he could not comprehend the thought.

"Man, the way he talked about you was like he was possessed. Said even if you betrayed him he still would not harm you. Just lock you away until you died of old age. To keep you safe, he said."

Remy licked his chapped lips as he traveled from rooftop to rooftop. He felt a phantom of pain go down his back when he thought of Sabretooth. How the feral had broken him both mind and body. Loki coming to his rescue like an avenging angel taking him away to safety. How they were almost married before Logan had shown up. Loki telling him to leave and live out the rest of his life. Logan holding him each time he woke up screaming, clinging to the other man as he cried hysterically from fear of being hurt again. Cringing at every shadow each time the sun went down thinking Sabretooth was there.

Silent, Remy reached up and touched the locket around his neck. It was a different one. He had first noticed it when he took a closer look at Daken. It was the locket Logan had always worn. In the same way Remy had worn the dog tags everywhere he went. The silver had long since tarnished, but if the Cajun cracked it open he would see a lock of auburn hair he had cut off ten years ago. Handing it to Logan for him to put in the locket.

"We have to find him." Remy said. He felt a sense of loss at not having the dog tags. After all he had gone through to make sure he never lost them they were stolen from him. Taken from him in a moment of helplessness.

"Loki?"

"Non, Deadpool." Gambit replied turning his back on Madripoor. On Daken.

"_Mon glutton._"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Wolverine roared, throwing himself against the mental chains which bound him. Each time he sensed Logan with Sabretooth it only sent him into even a greater frenzy. Yet it was useless. His human side was too preoccupied with the lie he lived. Infatuated with the other feral despite himself. Trusting him completely as he trailed after him, clearly unperturbed about forgetting nearly half of his life.

Yet Wolverine remembered. He remembered it all. In desperation he sent his memories to his human side. Ones of their mate in hopes it would awake the love Logan held for the Cajun. There was a thin line between love and hate, and Sabretooth had twisted the love Logan had for the thief into hatred. Now, Logan bristled at the sound of his former partner's name, growling out he meant to demand answers from the man should he ever encounter him.

Wolverine howled his fury to no avail. Silenced thus, he could do nothing more than brood in the maze he had constructed around himself. Thick walls meant to keep out any who dared to venture in. Once, Professor Xavier had dared to enter his labyrinth; only to risk his life by unleashing the fury of Wolverine upon the rest of the world. After which the psychic had left, attempting to lock the door behind as he went. Wolverine had allowed him to go, biding his time until his human side left the X-Men.

Once gone it was easier going for the feral. He enjoyed the company of his mate, Remy, and watched him closely. At times he thought his mate foolish for the risks he took. Yet he had to remind himself Remy was not helpless. He could be deadly when he wished to be.

When the plane landed, Wolverine had already begun to sense a trap. No doubt Logan suspected it as well. At times Wolverine wished the two of them could be separate entities so he could go forth without his human side holding him back. Sabretooth was the first one to exit the plane with Logan behind him. He warily checked out the abandoned train station they had managed to land in.

Long since condemned, weeds grew out from the cracks in the pavement. Logan sniffed the air, bristling when he caught a vaguely familiar scent. Not too far off he heard Victor let out a low growl as he circled the place. It was small for a station. There was only one building which had a few vending machines rusting where they stood. What might have been tables tossed onto their side and a counter where a person would have bought tickets stood as lost reminders of the station's past. After a few minutes Victor came back shaking his head as the pilot came out to check the damage on the wing. He talked into a radio as he told the person on the other line the extent of the damage.

"No one around, but I don't like it." Victor said, glaring at the railway tracks. They appeared to still be in use since they stretched out far away in either direction. In the distance both men heard the whistle of a train.

"Think it was a setup?" Logan asked. Victor's mouth twitched as he bared his fangs in a sneer, reaching into his pocket to draw out his phone. His nails clicked against the thin plastic of the phone as he snapped it open.

"Damn, no service. Most likely no doubt. Seems someone wanted to meet us. How much you wanna bet that train stops here?" Victor asked. When the pilot came up to him to tell him they may have to wait for another plane, the feral only snapped at the man to go back inside. If he heard or saw anything, he was to forget it immediately. Turning pale, the pilot nodded quickly and climbed back into the plane. Logan could only feel sorry for the man. No doubt when they, left the man would not be leaving the ground with them.

"Depends. What are we betting? I got ten bucks on me and a couple of cigars. You?" Logan asked as he saw the train approaching from the East.

"Doesn't seem worth it. Keep the cash, but I'll let you be on top if I'm wrong." Victor answered. He scowled when the shorter man grinned at him, clearly pleased at the idea.

"Don't get your hopes up to much, runt. I gotta be wrong first." Victor growled. His only answer was a chuckle from the other man.

They did not have long to wait. Within minutes it was clear the train was coming towards them. As it approached, Victor began to become nervous, often letting out a low growl as he fiddled with the cuffs of his suit. Finally grabbing Logan's wrist, he dragged him into the building with him. He said he wanted cover in case whoever was meeting them meant to try and capture them.

Logan found he was bristling too. He could not help the snarls coming forth any better than Victor could. When the train came to a complete stop, both men were so agitated they could barely think clearly. It was as if they both expected to be challenged. Predators defending their territory from the hunter.

When the train came to a complete stop, both men had almost completely lost their minds. It took all of Logan's mental power not to go tearing at the train. Both ferals could hear a deep thrum in the ground. Almost as if they were being warned off. In a sense, it seemed to speak to them. A challenge to take on whoever came out.

With a screech, a door to one of the cars came open. Logan frowned, scenting the air when a man stepped out. The stranger was Sabretooth's height, but bigger in terms of muscle. Long white hair flowed down his back tied into a ponytail. He had prominent sideburns much like Logan's. His eyes were a pale grey as he surveyed the abandoned train station with little interest. Save for black military boots and pants, the man wore nothing. His skin was the color of bronze as he came further towards the station. His boots crunched over old broken glass.

Victor gave no warning. One moment he was pressed to Logan's side. The next instant he came flying from the building, roaring as he attacked the stranger. Stunned, Logan could only watch as the two met head on. Almost lazily the stranger spun to meet Victor, reaching up as if he meant to slash him. A second later Victor had been thrown to the side, landing hard on the concrete.

Rising to his feet quickly, Victor barely dodged a slash the man had aimed at him. Watching the two of them, Logan could only guess the other man was better. Tensing, Logan meant to join the fight to help his husband. As if reading his mind, Victor suddenly glared directly at him while making a huffing sound in his throat.

_Stay back. Danger._

Blinking, Logan felt confusion descend over him. Yet Victor continued to fight, seemingly trying to drive the intruder back. Had his husband just spoke to him somehow? It didn't seem possible. Yet he had understood him all the same. He had seen a look of desperation in Victor's eyes. As if he were scared of losing his mate? Why would he be though? In Logan's opinion there was no one tougher than them on the planet. Or… Was there?

"You've lost your touch, Sabretooth." The intruder said. His voice was deep, almost soothing to Logan's ears. It helped the feral to regain his mind even if he felt a burning rage building deep down in his gut. Almost as if a beast were waiting to break free.

"When did you become so soft? I expected him to have killed you by now. He hates being near you." The white haired stranger said. Victor only snarled in response, charging the man in an attempt to drive him off. Effortlessly the stranger grabbed the blond feral, lifting him clear off his feet to knock him through a wall.

"Honestly, Victor, I'm disappointed in you. All these years training, killing, conditioning, and yet you somehow still retain a shred of humanity? I must be losing my touch if even you can feel love. No matter, I'll soon remedy the situation."

Victor roared in response, causing Logan's ears to ring. He wanted to join the fight so badly. While the look his husband had given him made him stay inside, he felt an increasing rage. Coming out of the rubble, his suit torn and bloodied; Sabretooth snarled flexing his hands as flexed his claws. Aching to sink them into the intruder.

"Leave us be, Romulus. We gave up your little competition years ago. Leave now and maybe I won't kill you here and now." Victor snarled. At this, the stranger, Romulus, laughed; his deep voice echoing in Logan's ears.

"You think it's over? Come now, Victor, it's never been that easy. You and Daken have been trying to hide ever since I left. Much has happened in my absence I hear. Congratulations is in order for your sham of a marriage I believe. Don't you worry; you'll still be able to keep your weaker half. I just need to borrow Logan for a moment."

Logan blinked and the next second Romulus was upon him. A hand wrapped around his throat choking off his air. Up close, Romulus's eyes resembled storm clouds as he lifted the small feral easily off his feet. Logan struggled; his claws beginning to slide out so he could drive them into the intruder's skull. With his free hand, Romulus withdrew a small device in the shape of a star. It was no bigger than his palm as he placed it on Logan's forehead.

Wolverine began to scream.

It felt as if he were being injected with the adamantium again. Then it felt as if spikes were being driven through his bones. No matter how much he struggled, he could not escape the pain for days. Months later he still felt the ache in his bones. Being terrified of his own shadow. A fear he would be taken back to his personal hell to go through the pain all over again. Only this was worse.

Wolverine felt as if his bones were being ripped from his body. He was blinded as he felt his chains melt and then meld to his hands; dragging him upward towards a bright light. Roaring, he fought as much as he dared; struggling to hold on to Logan. And then suddenly, his human side was ripped away from him. Dimly, Wolverine was aware of the light around him.

Was he dying? He had never knew it would be so agonizing. He had always imagined it felt much like falling asleep. A soft darkness to wrap him in its folds as he fell deeper into the abyss. He clung onto the memory of his mate. If he were dying, he wished to at least take that with him. Remy's red on black eyes shining as the man gazed at him. A quirk in the corner of his mouth as he tried to hide a grin. Amused he had annoyed the man he loved yet again but unable to resist the temptation.

Then Wolverine was bent double over on the cold concrete. Gasping for breath; his senses were over flooded. The smell of dirt was in his nostrils. He could sense the bite of winter in the air as the days became cooler. His back was warm from the sunlight even as he stirred. After being hidden inside Logan for so long, he could still function properly. Wolverine felt the roughness under his hands as he raised his head. Blinking to clear his vision, he looked around him. A few yards away he saw Sabretooth on his side. There was a pool of congealed blood cooling around him. The slight rise and fall of his chest was the only sign he was still alive. Turning his head, he spotted Romulus who gazed at him with interest. And behind Romulus, holding his head in his hands and groaning was… Himself?

Wolverine searched his mind for his human side. Yet he found only his own thoughts. In front of him, Romulus held a piece of scorched metal. Dimly the feral remembered the star being placed on his forehead. Glancing down at the metal, Romulus crumpled it up as if it were paper, tossing it away into the rubble.

"Interesting, I didn't expect the Gemini Star to do that. I suspected there were two aspects to your personality. You weren't the dominant one though, were you Wolverine? Well, now you have control of your own body. You're welcome by the way." Romulus said. Wolverine growled, feeling his claws prick the inside of his knuckles. With a _snikt_ they came out, glinting in the sunlight.

"What about Logan?" Wolverine growled. His human counterpart had begun to regain his senses as well. When he caught sight of his animal side, he stared in disbelief. Glancing down at Wolverine's adamantium claws, Logan withdrew his as well. When Wolverine saw what they were he could only laugh. His voice loud in the still air.

Logan's claws were only bone. They were still lethal, no doubt, but no match for his animal side. Surging forward, Wolverine leapt, slashing at his human counterpart. Logan spun away, slashing at his other half. Yet Wolverine was faster, quicker, and he could see the moves coming a mile away. He got into Logan's defense easily enough, cracking his skull against Logan's. He heard a wet crunch as Logan made an odd sound in the back of his throat, falling back. The blow would not kill him. Still, Wolverine felt a thrill at finally being able to face his weaker half.

"You're such a damn fool. Do you know that?" Wolverine snarled. Logan only groaned, holding his head. The dent in his forehead had already begun to heal.

"You left our mate for the one who hurt him. Even I could recognize him for who he was. Why can't you?" Wolverine snapped. Logan shook, his head stumbling back.

Wolverine didn't let up. Pissed, he withdrew his claws and started punching his human counterpart. Each blow that landed on his look alike only fueled his rage. It was almost too easy. For an instant, Wolverine thought of Remy. His mate had told him little of his ordeal with Sabretooth. One of the few things the Cajun had confessed to him though were the endless beatings.

How Sabretooth would grab Remy and beat him. Punching him over and over as he asked him questions. Screaming in his face to tell him where Loki was. How to contact the God of Mischief. Where his hideouts were and his powers. Of course Remy knew none of this. If the Cajun began to go unconscious, Sabretooth would bring in freezing cold water to dump over the young man. If that didn't wake him up he would hold the Cajun's head in the pail until he began to drown. At times Remy told Wolverine Sabretooth would just beat him for the hell of it. Usually propping the Cajun against a wall before descending upon him.

_He did it for fun._ Wolverine heard Remy saying in his mind. Red eyes wide with fright as he cried. Grabbing the front of the feral's shirt as he told him as if begging the man to save him.

_He said I deserved it for all the people I've killed. For not being able to save them that night. Was it my fault, Logan? For letting the Morlock's die? I tried but I… I couldn't stop them. I wasn't strong enough._ Wolverine's blows began to slacken as he thought of Remy. His poor mate, being hurt like that.

_I'm sorry, Logan._ Remy had buried his head in the feral's chest those first couple of days. He had kept the room dark, not wanting to face the world.

_I'm sorry for being weak. I'm sorry I let him use me. Logan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…_

Wolverine stopped altogether, watching as in front of him Logan staggered back. Blood ran down half of his human counterparts face yet he seemed unaware of it. After a moment Logan went to Victor's side to shake the feral's shoulder. Wolverine blinked, wondering why his vision had begun to blur. When he reached to touch his face he felt a warm wetness there. Surprised he pulled his hand back, looking at the tears he had begun to shed. Swiping at his face, he wiped them away. He glared at Romulus who only gave him an amused look.

"You miss your mate, I take it? I'm not surprised. He is the first one you seemed to have grown attached to after all. Would you like to find him?" Romulus asked him. Wolverine looked back at Logan and Sabretooth. For a moment he was tempted to go over there and cut off the taller feral's head. To present it to Remy and let him know his tormentor could never harm him again.

"Yes, I miss mate." Wolverine said. His voice was deeper than Logan's. With his tongue he felt prominent canines, sharper than he had expected. While he did not know it, Wolverine's eyes were a darker shade of blue than Logan's. The color of the ocean rather than the sky.

"Let's go then. I've arranged for Remy to meet us in Canada." Romulus said. Wolverine glared at the pair a moment longer before he growled once. Then he turned his back on his human counterpart and followed Romulus onto the train.


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Am I a sadist if I just love confusing the hell out of you guys? ;p Maybe I could just say this was the LAST chapter. That's right, it all ends here when absolutely NOTHING makes sense! Nah, I wouldn't do that. Never. I already have an idea of what the ending is, but still quite a bit to go before we reach the end. _**_  
_**

**Chapter 17**

"Why do we have to avoid Romulus again?"

"Because he wants you dead."

"Uh huh, cher, who _doesn't_ want me dead?"

"Well, me first of all. Cause if you die I don't get a bonus. Second of all the readers, mostly consisting of a female fan base who for unknown reasons like to read about you and Logan fucking each other's brains out."

"Deadpool, you is all types of crazy. Half de time Remy doesn't even know what you be talkin'about."

"But it's TRUE! They've been following you through two books now, this is the third one. Probably because they think you and Logan are hot together. Oh, and I remember in the reviews people were complaining Logan was being mean to you."

"Cher, Logan is always mean. He always curses. And he always gets what he wants because he's spoiled. Usually because Remy don't wanna hear him bitching about food for de next three hours."

Now Gambit could understand why no one liked Deadpool overly much. The mercenary never ceased to stop talking. Usually rambling on about nonsense the Cajun could not even understand. After a while he was able to block the other man out. Yet now he wished to simply push Deadpool over the side of the boat and be done with it. They had left Madripoor several hours ago, and would reach the mainland by morning.

Being confined to the boat with the mercenary for six more hours made Gambit wonder if he would start to hear voices in his head at some point. Only Logan's note, which he had read at least fifteen times now made him stay with the dangerous man. As Deadpool continued to ramble on about rabid fan girls, Remy sighed tiredly and decided to change the subject.

"Cher, can you tell me anyt'ing about Romulus?" Remy asked him. At this Deadpool broke off mid-sentence, considering the question.

"He likes trains." Deadpool said helpfully. Remy rolled his eyes, coming up to the mercenary. Deadpool claimed he had the boat, more like a small yacht, ready and waiting but the Cajun suspected it had been stolen.

"Focus, cher. Remy is serious. As in abilities? Is he dangerous? What does he look like? His history?" Gambit insisted, motioning with his hands. This seemed to bring Deadpool into a more sober mood. At least Deadpool liked to hear his own voice. For that Gambit was grateful since it was easy to get information out of the man. It just seemed to take a certain amount of finesse with his own words to steer him in the right direction for the information he wanted.

"No offense, but I don't know much. I know the guy has a healing factor like Logan. Romulus also has a hidden network so he seems to know everything. _Everything_. I mean, he was alive before tacos were invented. Tacos, man. Do you know how much seriously fucked up shit must have gone down for those to be invented?" Deadpool demanded of the Cajun. Remy had to remind himself that shooting the mercenary in the head while he was driving a boat was not an option.

"Sounds pretty hardcore." Remy said calmly. Pleased Deadpool nodded his head vigorously glad to be heard out.

"Yeah, and not only that. Apparently Romulus has been running Logan's life ever since he was born. From his claws to his own humanity. Each time Logan reached out to someone, Romulus would always make sure to ruin it. I don't know much about his past either. He's really old. I think he ruled Rome once."

Remy frowned, thinking over the information. It made him think of his earlier fears several months ago. When he had thought of his future with Logan. How they would make it. If it would be worth it. Yet to know Logan had the potential to live for tens of thousands of years was disturbing. How could a person live so long? Loki said he didn't know his own true age, but the man was a demi-god. Time passed differently in Asgard then it did on Earth.

"Okay, let's talk about you, cher. Will you answer Remy's questions?"

"I'm always pleased to show how humble I am before a fan."

"Why would Logan trust you of all people? Why did you even bother to take the job?"

Deadpool said nothing, seemingly concentrating on what was in front of him. Remy knew for a fact the mercenary was deliberately ignoring him. He thought he saw a twitch underneath the mask, possibly of a brow. He stared hard at the masked man, willing him to talk.

"Why are you asking me this?" Deadpool said. His voice was so soft, Gambit could barely hear it. Ah, so he had struck a nerve. Interesting.

"So Remy can understand. No offense, you are a good mercenary. Probably de best in de business. But why accept a job t' protect me?"

"You mean I wouldn't be your first choice to protect your beloved?"

"No."

"Well fuck you, Gambit." Deadpool's tone became harsh. Remy didn't know why, but he felt guilty. Deadpool clenched the wheel he held, causing the wood to crack. Checking himself the mercenary relaxed his grip making slight adjustments in his steering. The power it must have taken to crack the solid wood surprised the Cajun. It had him a bit worried.

"Deadpool…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

"Look, cher, I hardly know ya."

"Exactly. So what do you care what the hell I do?"

"Non, come on, I've been listening t' you all night wit'out complaints. De least you can do is listen t' me when I talk. Especially now." Gambit insisted gently. Deadpool continued to ignore him, eerily silent. Then after a moment, he seemed to make up his mind; turning to glare at the Cajun.

"Go ahead and talk then." Deadpool said, his tone meaning he would probably shoot the thief if he doesn't like what was said.

"Can you please answer my questions?"

"Only if you answer mine."

"Okay, how about we trade den? You ask me one question which I'll answer to de best of my ability. Den I ask you one and vice versa. Deal?"

"Sure. Sounds fair enough. Can I go first?"

"Shoot."

Without warning Deadpool reached down for one of his guns; drawing it out in a blur and pointing it at the Cajun. When he pulled the trigger the bang was so loud it made Remy's ears ring. He was only standing three feet away from the mercenary, gazing at him. Yet the bullet brushed so close to his face it made his hair flutter before embedding itself in the wall behind him. Splinters went flying everywhere. Two seconds later, Remy realized he had just been shot at. His heartbeat began to climb until he could hear it in his still ringing ears.

"Careful what you say around me, Gambit." Deadpool warned, sliding his gun back into his holster.

"I killed a guy once for saying that."

"What did you shoot at me for?!"

"You said shoot. Be glad I missed." Now Remy knew the mercenary was lying. Deadpool never missed a shot especially not at such close range.

"My question, cher?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did Logan entrust me to you?"

"Your boyfriend said he needed someone capable in order to protect you. He hinted at it being someone who had a healing factor strong enough that even if he had his head cut off he could still come back from the dead."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Why are you with Logan?"

"Sex."

"Figures."

"Why did you take the job?"

"Easy money."

"Deadpool."

"What? I'm serious."

"Non, it has to be more than dat."

Deadpool snorted refusing to elaborate further. "And you have to be with that a-hole for more than sex." Remy bristled, wishing he could throttle the mercenary. He had a gut instinct there was more to this with Deadpool then met the eye. Yet the mercenary refused to tell him. No matter. He would ask again later, reword the question until Deadpool answered him.

"Do you think I'm insane?" Deadpool asked. His tone was calm almost as if he had asked the Cajun if he could have a glass of water. Remy didn't even think when he answered.

"Not really." Deadpool turned his head to stare at the Cajun in disbelief. Thinking he had angered the other man, Remy hurriedly began to talk again. He didn't think he could dodge another bullet.

"Well, from what I've seen you don't really seem so much insane as crazy. You take a lot of risks, but wit' yo' healin' factor it's understandable. You talk a lot of smack too. I've heard people complain about how you never being quiet." He pointed out logically.

"Other dan dat, though, you're not so bad. Despite what you do Remy t'inks yo' a good guy. He wishes you wouldn't take some of t'ings he says so seriously like just now. Dere are a lot more people worse dan you out in de world, Deadpool."

"You know, watching you talk about it I think I can almost believe you."

"Remy is telling de truth. You don't think so?"

"I hear voices in my head and you say I'm not that insane?"

"You're aware you're insane so you can't be all dat crazy. People hear voices in deir heads all de time. Whether it be a memory or just talking to demselves. Maybe you're just lonely." Remy continued.

"So you talk to yourself."

Deadpool frowned underneath his mask at the thought. He almost wanted to believe the thief. He knew how to read people and sense their emotions. Most would have laughed in his face and told him straight up he was out of his mind. Yet Gambit talked to him normally. While the scarred man didn't want to admit it to himself, the Cajun was more right than he knew.

"Okay, so apparently there are worse people than me. I dare you to name three."

"Oh, dat's easy. Sabretooth, Mystique, and Scott."

"Mr. One eye? Really?"

"Not to mention Thor, Odin, Romulus… I can go on and on, cher. Scott lost sight of the true purpose of the X-Men. He preaches about people redeeming themselves, yet when someone comes along meaning to make up with their mistakes he turns them away. Man is a damn hypocrite and everyone knows it. No one says anything though because he's Professor Xavier's pet pupil." Remy sneered.

He remembered how in later years Scott had begun to press Logan more and more on missions. Soon it felt as if Logan were pulling the whole weight of the X-Men. After a while Gambit had grown tired of it. He had never told his partner, but he had gone to confront Scott about it. When Scott had refused to take Logan off the next five solo missions he had lined up, the Cajun had had it. It had been three years after his ordeal with Sabretooth. Loki had been in Asgard at the time to meet with Odin about Jotunheim.

"Why should I listen to Sabretooth's whore?" Scott had said. Both men had been completely alone in the meeting room. Emma Frost had recently joined their ranks and Scott had shown signs of loving her. While the woman barely talked to him, Gambit never liked her. Only after he had left as the years went by, he began to trust her. He could not say the same for Scott.

"I need your pet to go on these missions. No one else can do them." Scott went on unaware of the Cajun's growing rage. Remy didn't know when he did it. Only several minutes later did he realize he had somehow grabbed the other man. He'd driven him against the wall and pulled his fist back, punching Scott so hard in the gut that he heard a crack. Scott let out a pained gasp. Later Remy learned he had broken one of the man's ribs.

"You son of a bitch, you _are_ goin' t' take Logan off dose missions. You hear me? De others are fully trained. Send Hank, or Storm. Hell, what happened t' bein' a team you bastard?"

"I'm not risking their lives fruitlessly."

"Oh, so you'll risk Logan's?"

"He can't die."

"When we all joined the X-Men, we all knew the risks." Gambit snarled into the man's face. While he could not see Scott's eyes, the man's mouth went into a thin line.

"We knew what we were fighting fo', cher. The freedom of mutant kind, right? Yet now you make Logan take all the risks. What happened t' sharing de burden? You would rather hide everyone here now!"

"You hid. You're still hiding even now." Scott had responded calmly.

By that point it took Hank, Colossus, and Emma in her diamond form to drag Gambit off of their leader. Remy remembered screaming at Scott as they dragged him away. Yelling threats at the top of his lungs to let him finish Scott off. Professor X had even threatened to use his telepathic abilities to immobilize the Cajun if he did not gain control of his faculties. Sullenly Gambit had stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Hours later when night had fallen, Remy had heard a sound outside his door. A moment later Logan stepped in, a stern look on his face. Remy's heart plummeted when he saw the grim look on his lover's face. Right then he knew Scott or Professor X had probably told him what had happened that afternoon. Despite his earlier rage, the Cajun had to wonder what that meant for him and Logan.

"Mon glutton, listen I-"

"I know what happened, Remy." Logan said quietly. His uniform was torn in several places from a fight. Instead of undressing the feral slipped into the bathroom, taking a change of clothes with him. When he stepped out a few minutes later he had on sweat pants and an undershirt.

"Logan." Remy said. The man said nothing, turning his back on the Cajun. He began to move the books they had on top of the dresser; rearranging them before he found one of interest. Instead of sitting on the bed, Logan went to the desk and sat down in the chair. Putting his feet up, he began to read it.

"Logan, I'm talkin' t' you." Remy said. Still the older man said nothing. Remy felt some of the old rage begin to come back. Before he could snap, Logan spoke quietly; his voice eerily calm.

"You know you're not supposed to start fights. Or question Scott's motives. He is the leader of the X-Men."

"But Logan-"

"Dammit, Remy! Don't act like a child. Can't you just drop it? Did it ever occur to you to ask me how I felt about all of this?" Logan snarled, slamming his book down on the desk. He stood up, turning to face his partner. Remy had always irritated the other man. He found it funny. Rarely did the feral allow himself to become angry to the point he raised his voice.

"Non, cher! You should have heard what he said. You don't t'ink it's unfair Scott is makin' you do all dis work?"

"You're real dense, you know that?"

"Says the man wit' de metal skull."

"Did it ever occur to you I do an abnormal amount of assignments because I _ask_ for them? With the sentinels out and the growing hatred for mutants rising every day, it's a helluva lot safer to let me scout the territory out. I told Scott we need to be more careful. Send me instead." Logan pointed out. Yet it meant nothing to Remy.

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"You don't think it's important t' watch out fo' yo' own safety? At de very least you can take me with you, Logan. You is far to reckless! Where you think it's best to go barging in, I could have us in and out wit'out anyone ever realizing we were dere!"

"I ain't an idiot! I know a hell of a lot more about stealth and sneaking through dangerous areas than you do."

"Logan, you can't even remember who you are most days! So how are you goin' to say you remember training you received fifty years ago when you can't even recall a meal you had yesterday?" Gambit didn't think when he said it. All he could comprehend was that he was angry. He felt hurt for being out of the loop. Hurt Logan never considered telling him what he was doing.

The look of shock on the older man's face almost made Remy reconsider what he had just said. Almost. In the next moment though, Logan's shock turned into his own fury. He went back into the bathroom, but was out a few seconds later a fresh uniform on. Kicking the door down, he stormed out into the hallway yanking his mask over his head. Furious, he ignored Remy as he came after him; stepping into a pair of boots of his own his way out and grabbing his Bo staff and trench coat. He had a fresh pack of cards in his pocket.

"Where d'you think you're going?"

"Another assignment."

"You just got back!"

"Yeah, well, I realized I didn't want to stay here. Seems I'm not welcome." Logan growled. Remy was so angry he could barely speak. He followed after the man instead, saying nothing. Realizing he was being tailed, Logan spun around snarling at his partner.

"Stay here, Gumbo. I don't need you!"

"Non, Remy is going wit' you dis time."

"No way in hell, swamp rat! Go back to your room and brood for the rest of the day. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"You know what, cher? Dat's always been your problem. You _never_ want t' talk! It's always about what _you _want. About _you _being happy. How _you _feel! You're a selfish, lying bastard who can't see past his own hurts. And den you expect everyone to get out of yo' way when you get mad. The world doesn't revolve around _you_, LOGAN!"

By now his words had an effect on the feral. Gambit felt satisfied when he saw how furious he had made the other man. Logan's fists were clenched so hard, his body had begun to shake. Seeing how angry his lover was, Remy couldn't help it. He opened his mouth and laughed at him. Right in Logan's face. It snapped the feral's control as he reached out, grabbing Remy by the front of his shirt and dragging him forward with hardly any effort.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of you, Gambit." Logan snarled into Remy's face. Their faces were almost touching, the white eyes of Logan's mask sending a shiver of fear down the Cajun's spine.

"You wanna fight people so bad, take me on. Once you beat me you can do whatever the hell you want." With that said, Logan dragged Remy to the Danger Room. Punching a code in, he threw the Cajun into the room while telling the computer he was going to be doing a training session.

As soon as he was thrown in, Gambit had already drawn his staff. Spinning it in a blur, he grabbed a card and charged it as he tossed it over his shoulder without looking as he dashed a short distance. He needed to put space in between him and Logan. Behind him he heard the explosion go off and a frustrated roar even as he turned around. Raising his staff, he was just in time to block the claws.

They fought like that for at least half an hour; raining furious blows on each other as they went back and forth across the room. Gambit found he had underestimated his own abilities against his partner. Logan had always hinted he went easy on the Cajun. That he held back so the younger man could learn without being beaten in a blink of an eye. Even with all their hours of training, Remy found he could just barely block the blows. His arms were going numb each time Logan slammed his claws down on the staff.

_He isn't even really fighting me_. Remy realized after thirty minutes. Already he had begun to sweat, his movements becoming slower from blocking the onslaught of blows. The entire time rage had fueled his fighting. Yet now Remy found he was beginning to realize his mistake, because Logan showed no signs of slowing down. If anything he seemed to be getting faster and building up his own fury as he fought.

In a split second it all ended.

Gambit heard a metallic _clang_ only to see his staff go flying across the room. He tensed when he saw the claws flash above his head. He tensed waiting for the final blow. Yet just as quickly, the claws began to go back into Logan's wrists. Instead his partner grabbed him by the collar of his shirt slamming him into the wall. Again Remy was faced with those white eyes of Logan's mask. They were unforgiving, glaring directly into the Cajun's soul.

"Do you get it now?" Logan growled.

"Does this make you feel better? Do you wanna beat the crap outta me, Gambit?" Logan continued when the Cajun said nothing.

"I'll stand here for you and let you tear into me. You can throw as many cards as you want. You can hit me with your staff and charge it until it's crackling with energy. I heal, but I still feel pain. You can hear me scream. We can do this every day until you feel better. For as long as you want." Logan snarled.

Remy narrowed his eyes at the older man. First he was beaten in a fight and then offered to hit the other man as much as he wanted. It was as if Logan were driving towards mocking him on his skill level. Stating in not so many words in the Cajun's mind he was such a bad fighter he needed his own partner to stand still in order to hit him. Instead of answering, Gambit spat in Logan's face. The other man growled, reaching up to wipe the spittle off. His grip tightened as he pressed Remy harder into the wall.

"I've had enough of you, Logan. You be nothin' but a coward. I hate your guts." Remy spat. He reached up digging his nails into Logan's hands to try and pry them off. The grip did not give however. It only seemed to grow stronger.

"Let me go, Logan." Remy snapped. Logan's expression did not change as he continued to glare at the Cajun.

"Make me." Logan whispered. They were completely alone in the Danger Room. In the daytime it was filled with students training. There might be some work done on it, repairs mostly in the early evening. Late in the night as it was, however, only Remy and Logan who frequented it in order to keep their skills sharp.

"It's not funny, Logan. Let me go." Remy said, beginning to struggle. Logan pulled Remy back from the wall only to slam him against it again. It didn't hurt much, but it still sent a shock through the Cajun.

"I ain't laughing. Do you see me laughing?" Logan growled. Remy dug his heels in beginning to struggle trying to rip Logan's grip off of him.

"Logan, please, let go."

"Non, I can do whatever the hell I want. You gonna stop me Cajun? C'mon, you're so tough. You beat Scott today. Got some problem with beating me up?" Logan asked, raising his voice. Mocking the younger man as Remy continued to struggle in vain.

"Isn't that what you always say to me, Gumbo? You go '_non non non'_ all the fucking time. I get really sick of hearing the same fucking thing all the time. You know that? You can't take one minute to speak _fucking English?! _ I MEAN SERIOUSLY, HOW HARD IS IT TO SAY NO?" Logan yelled in the Cajun's face. Remy's eyes had widened as he began to shake, his hand still over Logan's fist. He had long since ceased to make the other man loosen his grip.

"CAN YOU SAY THAT, CAJUN?! CAN YOU? SAY NO! COME ON, YOU KNOW ENGLISH SAY NO! NO! NO! NO!"

"No." Remy whispered continuing to shake. His vision began to blur.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! CAN YOU SAY IT LOUDER? NO! NO!"

"Logan, please, stop." Remy whimpered. Yet the other man began to shake him each time he said the word.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO STOP, CAJUN! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! SO YOU KNOW WHAT? NO!"

Remy could only stare at the man he loved in horror. Too scared to fight back. Dimly he realized this was the same man who so many people willingly attacked. Each person had to face the fury of Wolverine. Never in his life, even now, could Remy remember having ever faced Logan when the man was truly angry. Even when Logan did reach that rare point where he was furious with another person, he contained it. Quietly slipping away to work out his anger.

Eventually Logan did stop. Remy left the Danger Room his shoulders hunched as if he feared being struck. He didn't even bother to retrieve his Bo staff. Without thinking he went to Loki's room. Remy didn't know where else to go. He feared going back to the room he and Logan shared. As he had left the Danger Room, Logan had continued screaming at his retreating back.

Retreating into the cool darkness of Loki's room which was neat and orderly with the usual piles of books scattered everywhere, he removed his boots. He tossed his trench coat over the chair and climbed into the bed. Yet sleep did not come. It felt as if Logan's voice echoed in his head.

It could not have been more than an hour but it felt like ten hours to Remy. Yet he heard the echoing footsteps in the hallway. He recognized the tread as his partner's. Turning his back to the door, he feigned sleep even as he heard a soft click of the doorknob turning. He heard the door open with a creak before it was closed. Remy had forgotten to lock the door to the room.

He heard Logan pause as he surveyed the room no doubt. Fearing another yelling match, Remy turned his head away. Logan crossed the room and stopped beside the bed. Remy could hear the older man's breathing in the quiet room. The man probably knew his Cajun was awake. From time to time the feral had gone along with Remy feigning sleep, choosing to allow the other man to heal in his own time.

"Remy." Logan said. His voice a soft whisper. When heard it Remy flinched, balling his fists up in the sheets.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"Remy."

"I'll apologize to Scott tomorrow, alright? I'm sorry. I just I… I promise, I'll do it tomorrow. Please, just let me sleep. Leave me alone." Remy begged softly.

"Rims, I'm not here about that." Logan still kept his voice low as he talked. Remy could feel the other man's gaze on him.

"Den what do you want?" Remy asked just as quietly. He heard a sharp intake of breath from above him.

"Rims… About what happened in the Danger Room. Look, I…" Logan's voice trailed off. Then suddenly Remy felt the bed sink in next to him. He felt Logan bury his head into the Cajun's back, gripping the back of his shirt.

"Rim's, I'm so sorry. I never meant to get that angry. I just… God, I'm such an idiot! What the hell was I thinking?" Now Remy could feel a slight dampness on his back. With a jolt he realized the other man was sobbing as he talked.

"Please forgive me, Rims. I'm sorry. When I _know _for a fact yelling scares you… I lost control. I was just so mad at you. I thought if I scared you…you would… Oh god, please… Don't leave me…"

Logan's breath hitched. His body shook as he talked wracked with sobs.

"I'm so sorry Rims. _I love you_. I'll do whatever the hell you want. I'll stay home all day if you want. Just please, please don't hate me. If you do I… I deserve it. Do whatever you want to me. Just don't leave, please. Stay here with me. I hate being alone… I can't stand it. You must think I'm a monster. Screaming at you like that…"

Remy sat up, then pulling away from the other man. Reaching over he turned on the lamp to get a better look at the other man. Logan stared up at him. His bright blue eyes were shiny with tears streaking down his cheeks. To Remy his partner was a broken man. Desperately grasping at what he held most precious. Hoping to put the shattered pieces together before it was too late.

"Logan." Remy said. The other man tensed, holding his breath; still giving the Cajun that same desperate look.

"I'm tired. And I have a headache." Remy admitted. Both men could only stare at each other. Then Logan cleared his throat as he got up.

"I'll get ya some aspirin and water. It helps." Logan replied.

"I got a headache too." He added after a minute.

Once Remy had swallowed the pill and drank the water both men fell into an uneasy silence. They had never argued to such a degree before. They sat like that for five minutes.

"You still have a headache?" Remy asked. Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Kinda. You?"

"Yeah. The water helps, though." Remy replied. They lapsed into silence again.

"Look Rims, about earlier…"

"Logan, I don't really care."

"You don't?"

"Well, I mean I did, but right now… I can't even remember why we were arguing."

"Thought I was the one with the bad memory."

Remy snorted shaking his head. Yet Logan grinned at him. He had since wiped the tears away but his blue eyes still glistened. Remy could never understand that. How a man who had seen so much pain could still have such an innocent face at times.

"You still are. You never remember to pick up the ingredients Remy needs."

"I don't know where the hell to get half of the stuff you want."

"I gave you directions!"

"It costs too much."

"You have Remy's debit card."

"I dunno how to work the machine."

"Logan!"

"Remy!"

"Gah, you are impossible."

"Am I disturbing something?" Loki asked. Both men turned their heads simultaneously to stare at the trickster. As usual Loki had on his glasses and black attire. Now he took them off, his forest green eyes staring at the two men in his room questioningly.

"If you're both busy, I can come back at another time." Loki continued crisply. Remy's face flushed as he raised his hand to wave the trickster in.

"Sorry, Loki, Remy just kind of… Came in. When Logan came in, we forgot our surroundings. We'll leave." Remy said starting to get up. Loki only sighed, waving his hand for the man to stay on the bed.

"Peu diable, you are always welcome here. Logan, well, I tolerate your presence. I just wish to know why you're both in here." Loki said calmly as he began to remove his scarf before folding it neatly before setting it on the back of the chair. It only caused the Cajun to feel guilty for tossing his clothes all over the place.

"We had a lover's quarrel." Logan answered. At this Loki quirked a brow at both men.

"So in a fit of rage you stormed into my room to sleep in my bed?" Loki asked dubiously. Remy felt his face flush even more. Then Loki smiled, a mischievous grin on his face as he walked around the bed to Remy. Leaning down, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and drew him into a quick hug.

"I won't ask what it was, Remy. Why don't I pour a few drinks and we can talk about a more pleasant subject?"

For the rest of the night, they passed the night that way. All three men sat on the bed drinking the wine Loki had summoned along with glasses. Talking about nothing and everything it seemed. Logan had even got Loki to laugh at one point about a job he had done a few days earlier. It had turned out to be a good night. Remy could not remember any other time in his life when the two men he loved had ever simply been together with him. All differences set aside so they could enjoy each other's company. Loki had complained about Thor. Remy had tried to convince Loki to cut his hair and put it back in its slicked back fashion.

It was a warm memory. A good memory. One Remy did not think of often when he considered where he was. Gazing at Deadpool now in his current situation, Remy felt a sense of loss. How long had it been since he had been on his own? Deadpool glanced at the Cajun, concerned. Even though the mask hid the man's expressions, Remy could tell how he felt.

"You know, Gambit, I owe you an apology." Deadpool said. His voice was cheerful as he said it. It made the mercenary sound like a kid when he spoke.

"You're alright." Deadpool continued. Remy laughed softly, patting Deadpool on the shoulder.

"When we reach land I'll buy twenty Doritos Tacos. Ten of each." Remy promised. The glee in Deadpool's voice made Remy laugh.

No matter what, he would find Logan. So they could make more warm memories.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Sorry this next update took so long. My beta has been so swamped with work I told her to just go ahead and take the week off and that I would correct this week's chappie. Been working towards trying to get the story done. I've said this before, but for every chapter I post on here I'm actually five whole chapters ahead or more. I just don't post those chapters right away because they need to be corrected/grammar machine reviewed and what not. I've also been working on making a Deadpool cosplay costume. Oh, and I got my awesome Wolverine mug today. So now I drink like a boss. ;p_

**Chapter 18**

Wolverine bristled as the air whistled in from the outside. Despite being used to the cold it still made him uncomfortable. Beneath his feet the wheels clattered over the tracks causing the floor to vibrate. Across the car Romulus stirred from behind some crates. He tended to drift in and out of sleep only dozing for a few minutes at a time.

Wolverine could tell the other feral was far stronger than he let on. While Romulus was old, he could only guess at the power the other feral had. Romulus had shown he was fully capable of taking Sabretooth on without hardly any effort. When they left the older feral told him about Daken. How Wolverine's offspring had attempted to make Remy his mate, but ultimately failed. From his last call Romulus told his protégé Deadpool had come to the Cajun's aide at the last minute at the behest of Logan.

"Will Deadpool be a problem?" Wolverine rumbled. He had found it was easier to speak in the guttural language he had used with the wolves. It was not so much speech as it was demonstrating with one's body and emotions. Romulus growled in response switching to English as he spoke.

"A minor nuisance to say the least. He doesn't know yet you and Logan are separated. He has friends despite my efforts so he'll learn soon enough. However I know where Wade lives. You'll have your mate soon enough." Romulus rumbled. He seemed undisturbed by the cold only moving every once in a while to rearrange his legs beneath him.

"What happens after we find Mate?" Wolverine asked. It annoyed him having to speak in English. He knew the words and their meaning, but at times he could not understand the necessity of them. Why talk when a problem could be worked out with a fight? All humans ever wanted to know who was the Alpha. Better a fight than this useless chirping like canaries in a cage.

"After that I show you your new territory." Romulus answered. He smirked showing off his own fangs. Wolverine didn't count them it seemed three out of four of the older feral's teeth seemed to have a sharp edge.

"Territory?"

"Yes, you see I'm at the top of the Pack. You will take my place."

"What kind of place is your Territory?"

"A wild place which the humans tried to claim once. You will find it to your liking. There's a valley with steep mountains on either side. A person can walk right by it and never know it was there. The hunting grounds are vast and rich with all kinds of game." Romulus locked eyes with Wolverine as he said the last part.

"Others of your kind, _our_ kind whom I've called. You could feel it as I came closer, could you not?"

Wolverine growled baring his fangs at the older feral. Romulus only laughed at him. Despite his anger Wolverine had to admit the feral was right. He had in fact sensed the ancient one coming closer. An ache in his bones, a calling almost which begged for him to follow it to its source. It made him want to throw his head back and howl at the moon. To find his mate and drag him down and take him beneath the stars.

It was life. It was wild.

_It was freedom._

"What about Mate? I won't go if he can't come with me." Wolverine said. He had thought Logan's love would not stretch to him. Yet it clung to him so strongly just thinking of the red eyed human made his body ache. Romulus scowled displeased with his protégé's words. He had made no secret he disapproved of the smaller feral's choice.

"There are others, females of our kind you can have, Wolverine. Why must you have this one human? He'll die like the rest. They all do in the end. They're too fragile for this new world our kind is going to live in."

"I don't care. I want no one else. I want Mate."

"I suppose if you want him so badly it is no matter. Just know he will not be happy with you. Eventually he will either try to flee or take up with someone else." Romulus said calmly shifting again to rest his back against the wall. In the dark Wolverine could see the gleam of the older feral's eyes.

"Mate won't be with me?" Wolverine asked surprised. He could see no reason why Mate would not be with him. He cared for him, fed him, offered him companionship, and even comfort when he had been hurt. Logan could not even offer that much always to wrapped in his own pain to take notice of the human.

"He'll be with you whether he likes it or not. You can have whatever it is you desire, Wolverine. Just know you will have to get it yourself and hold onto it tight." Romulus nodded his head to the door indicating outside.

"We can have anything we want. Getting it is one thing but keeping it within your grasp? A completely different matter. Some realize when they finally gain what they have been seeking for so long they find they do not want it any longer. It is no longer necessary beyond the moment of them wanting it."

Wolverine only snorted and shook his head. He no longer cared to talk as he turned his head to sniff experimentally at the door. They had begun to leave the snow behind finally. Though he could taste winter in the air as it followed them. Chased at their heels to come rushing into the Canadian wilderness. He had always felt at home here no matter what.

They traveled for several more hours before Wolverine tasted the salty tang of the sea on his tongue. He had dozed for a while lulled by the swaying of the train. He jerked awake when it began to slow down finally late in the night. Romulus put a finger to his lips for the feral to be quiet as they both waited. When the train came to a full stop Romulus grabbed the door of the car, sliding it open just enough to slip out.

Wolverine followed after him jumping out. They were on a grassy area beside the tracks overlooking a beach. The tide had gone out revealing the water waves gently lapping in the dark. A full moon had risen washing the entire beach in its glow. As soon as Romulus had closed the door the train had begun to move again. Picking up speed as it continued its journey without two of its mysterious passengers.

Romulus began to walk in the opposite direction the train had come from. Sliding down from the grass onto the sand. His stride was completely silent hardly disturbing the sand as he walked. Wolverine followed after him without having to be told. On the wind he caught a familiar scent and felt his heart begin to pound. Romulus cast him a warning glance for the younger to keep his calm. Soon, in the still air they could hear two voices.

"I dunno, what do you think?"

"Mm, I like the Nacho Cheese one. You can't really taste the Cool Ranch flavor at all. It doesn't combine well with the rest of the ingredients."

"I bet you a million bucks they'd taste delicious if they added Spicy Buffalo Wings."

"Remy would pay to taste that. Add an extra kick to whole thing."

Sitting on the beach with his trench coat spread beneath him to keep out the sand Remy and Deadpool ate tacos. Despite his hatred of fast food Remy had decided to give in just this once. As promised he had bought twenty tacos, all supreme for the mercenary. Somehow Deadpool had talked him into eating on the beach commenting he didn't want to eat in the restaurant.

The boat ride had been longer than Remy had expected. He had slept on the rest of the way. Deadpool had woken him up once they reached land. Only when the mercenary had led him to Taco Bell had the Cajun realized just how hungry he was. He had not eaten since yesterday morning, and even then it had only been half of a muffin which he had thrown away. Besides, the thief thought they would have made a strange sight in the middle of the night. A man dressed head to toe in a black and red body suit armed with swords and guns. While his companion had bright red eyes and a haggard look to him from their flight.

"Is this a date?" Deadpool asked him. By now Gambit had begun to get used to the mercenary's constant chatter. Despite having hardly met him he found he rather liked Deadpool. It was a relief from the constant seriousness of Daken who always seemed to be concerned about his appearance.

"Well cher, we're having a picnic on the beach in the middle of the night. Full moon above us and no one else around. If you wanna kiss you have to initiate it first."

"Eww! Dude, seriously?! I thought we were bros! Come on, why you gotta be like that?"

"You don't think you're cute enough to kiss?"

"I'm fuckin' adorable man. Don't you know it!"

Remy laughed nearly choking on the taco he was eating. He had already inhaled three and was working on his fourth one. He did have to admit the supreme tacos did taste good. Deadpool had already eaten six and was chowing down on his seventh one. He had begun to slow down now to talk to the Cajun. To Remy's surprise he found it easy to talk to Deadpool. Perhaps it was the fact there were no expectations between them. No secret motives to work out. And the fact the mercenary was the only tie he had to Logan.

"You got someone special waiting for you back at home, cher?" Remy asked. Deadpool blinked glancing at the Cajun in surprise. At times Deadpool seemed so…innocent. It was strange since the man reminded him of an adolescent. Ironically enough there almost seemed to be a harmless quality to the mercenary. He could not put his finger on it but Remy thought if pushed Deadpool would not hurt him.

"Yeah, I got a girl. She's dead though."

"I'm sorry, cher."

"Don't be. She was born dead."

"Um…" Remy only stared at the mercenary his mind blank. Deadpool seemed unaware of what he had said finishing his taco. Crumpling the wrapper up he tossed it to the side in an ever growing pile to reach for an eighth one.

"No offense, but I'm a bit curious where you're going with that. I don't think a relationship with a dead person could work out." Remy said. At this Deadpool only shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't think you would. Most people wouldn't. Logan knows what I'm talking about, but he told me not to tell you. He'd tell you himself once I got you back to him."

"Where are you going after this?"

"Home, probably. I have a few jobs waiting for me. I might take a vacation and visit a few friends. See if a few of my old hook ups don't want to take a tumble." Deadpool said. He licked his fingers getting the juices from the taco off. The mercenary had to roll up the bottom of his mask to eat, and Remy saw the jawline was heavily scarred and disfigured. He remembered hearing a rumor Deadpool's face had been horribly scarred from an experiment. It made him feel sorry for the other man.

"You know, cher, if you want you can stick around with me if you want. I have a few jobs I could use some help with." Remy insisted. He had no jobs to speak of and would no doubt have to do some searching to find any. Yet he could not bear the thought of sending the mercenary on his way. Despite having just met him he had grown attached to the man. He could almost call Deadpool a friend.

"I ain't exactly a thief. Unless you're talking about establishing a threesome between me, you, and Logan. Hell, wouldn't that be interesting! I always had a thing for Spiderman, but I guess you would be okay." Deadpool teased. Remy laughed nearly choking on his food. He could just only imagine Logan's reaction should he state he wished to date the mercenary. That would be an interesting conversation to say the least.

"Ah, not quite cher. Even if I wanted to Loki would have a fit. He would demand to know why he….why I…" Remy felt his heart begin to sink at the thought of the demi-god. He had not stopped to think of the trickster beyond what Logan had mentioned in the letter. His cellphone had long since either been taken by Daken or destroyed. Then a sudden idea occurred to him.

"Deadpool, do you have a phone?" Remy asked excitedly. His held his breath as Deadpool stared at him in surprise. Then he reached down and drew out an Iphone handing it to the Cajun.

"Here, just slide the bar across to unlock it. You can dial the number by touching the screen." Deadpool explained. Remy felt like laughing in relief as he took the phone from the mercenary. He would have to buy the man more than tacos for this.

It didn't take him long to remember the number. Remy could not count how many times he had dialed the number to talk to the demi-god. Either it be to ask for help or to simply talk. Over the years Loki had always been a close friend. The history between them still there, but the trickster had always kept his distance. Logan had grudgingly allowed it only stating if the Cajun changed his mind later down the road to let him know ahead of time.

Dialing the number he held the phone to his ear. It began to ring as Remy waited with baited breath. Then he heard a click and an irritable voice spoke.

"I'm in a meeting. Make it quick."

"Loki?"

There was a dead silence on the other end of the line. Remy felt too scared to speak. Despite himself he felt tears begin to gather at the corner of his eyes. He felt like an idiot to be crying so easily. Yet to hear at least one familiar voice of one of the few people he loved brought joy to him. A sudden relief it would all be over soon. He would be home with Logan, he would be able to talk to Loki, and together they would be able to rid themselves of Daken and Sabretooth.

"Remy?" Loki's voice came back chocked. As if a dam had been broken Remy felt a sob come out of him. He covered his mouth but lowered his hand a second later trying to talk through the tears.

"It's me, cher."

"Where are you?! Why did you send the ring back?!" Loki's voice became shrill over the phone. Rarely did the trickster lose his demeanor. In the background Remy heard several voices begin talking at once. One he recognized in particular which spoke clearly and calmly above the rest.

"Is that Remy? Loki, is he alright? Is Logan with him?"

"Steve? Loki, I never sent your ring back! Remy thought he had lost it." Remy explained hurriedly. He could hear the click of shoes as Loki probably began to pace unable to hold still.

"Yes, yes of course. I know you never would. Are you alright? Where are you? Is anyone with you?" Loki began to ask firing the questions off one at a time. Remy had to focus on them nearly losing his focus because of hearing a familiar voice again.

"Non, I'm fine cher. I'm somewhere along the coast with Deadpool. A few hours by boat away from Madripoor. You're alright, aren't you? You weren't captured by the Avengers again?" Remy asked. To his surprise he heard Loki laugh though it seemed more from relief rather than actual amusement.

"Hardly. Thor contacted me when your ring showed up at the Avenger's tower in the mail. I've been working with him and Steve in order to find you. When they can the others help as well. Don't worry, Fury can track the call and I'll be there in a matter-"

Remy never heard the last of the sentence. Quite suddenly Deadpool had grabbed the Cajun's wrist dragging him with surprising strength to his feet. Dropping the phone Remy barely had time to grab his trench coat scattering the wrappers and leftover tacos on the beach. Blindly he followed Deadpool stunned as to what had warranted the sudden panic.

He looked over his shoulder just as Deadpool drew one of his guns. Firing it behind him on the opposite side at two figures dashing towards them. In the light of the full moon Remy recognized one of the figures. His heart surged again as he dug his heels into the sand yanking at Deadpool's grip.

"Stop, cher! STOP! It's Logan, don't you see? It's just him!" Remy yelled. Instead of listening Deadpool turned his head and snarled at the Cajun gnashing his teeth. He had yanked his mask down thankfully when they had begun to run.

"No, it's not! Now come on before they catch up!" Deadpool yelled at the Cajun yanking him forward. Furious Remy reached up and grabbed the mercenary's wrist. With an easy twist he snapped it feeling the bone break beneath his grip. Rather than be angry Deadpool seemed shocked as Remy began to back away glaring at him.

"You were supposed to be helping me, cher. Not taking me away from the very person we're looking for! Non, it's just Logan." Remy yelled at him. Deadpool seemed about to speak just when the two figures caught up to them.

The tall man Remy did not know. Gray eyes gazed down at him nearly sightless. A massive mane of white hair framed his face as he narrowed his eyes at the Cajun. A second later Logan came to Remy's side. Without so much as a word he grabbed the other man and pulled him towards him.

Logan's hand was warm on the back of Remy's neck. Bringing the Cajun close he leaned over and pressed his lips against his mate's neck. Inhaling his scent as he did so. Remy blinked stunned by the gesture as he reached up to put his hand over Logan's. Alarm bells began to ring off in his head however as his mind began to work. Logan would not greet him in such a way. He would have yelled and cursed and then kissed his lover's breath away. Probably insisting they have sex right there on the beach in celebration as well if he knew the man well enough.

Deadpool had gone strangely silent. Distracted by Logan's gesture Remy had not noticed the way the older man stared at the mercenary. How focused his eyes were as he talked quietly under his breath. After a moment Deadpool pointed his gun and shot something in the sand. Remy saw bits of glass and plastic go flying from the destroyed Iphone. A second later the mercenary turned his back to the three men and began to walk away.

"Deadpool? Cher, where are you going?" Remy asked. Deadpool said nothing in reply. Already Logan grabbed the Cajun's arms beginning to lead him away. Unsure of what to do Remy followed his lover his mind still reeling.

"Come, I have a car waiting for us in the parking lot. The driver will ask no questions." The stranger said as he led them up the beach.

They came to black limo which idled under a tree in the empty parking lot. Without so much as a glance the stranger opened the door to allow the two men to go in first. Getting in after them and closing the door. Without a command the car began to pull out of the parking lot onto an empty road. Still confused by the sudden turn of events and the ever increasing attentions of his partner Remy could only stare at the stranger.

"Mon glutton, stop. I'm glad to see you too, but whose your friend?" Remy asked. Beside him Logan bristled displeased at being told to stop. Instead of obeying he leaned over and bit the Cajun's shoulder. Remy yelped at the sudden pain but just as quickly Logan released him. Glaring at him even as he the stranger sitting across from them answered.

"My name is Romulus, Remy. I'm here only to help Wolverine find you and to take his proper place in this world." Romulus answered calmly. Remy licked his lips his mouth having gone dry. Beside him Wolverine made low huffing sounds to get the Cajun's attention. With a sigh Remy turned towards the feral a feeling of relief flooding through him. Why should he be surprised? Of course Logan would revert to Wolverine if anything should happen to his Cajun. It had surely happened before.

"Ah, Remy is sorry cher. How are you, Wolverine? Did you miss your Cajun?" Remy said trying to keep his voice calm. Yet his heart began to pound when he glanced at Romulus who watched them with an unnerving gaze. Deadpool had warned him to avoid the man. Yet if so why would Logan be with him?

"You're scared of me." Wolverine growled glaring at the Cajun. Even in the dark the feral's eyes were unnerving. Remy took a deep breath trying to calm himself as he reached up with a shaking hand. Stroking the feral's stubble feeling the roughness beneath his palm soothing.

"Remy has been through a lot, mon glutton. He was kidnapped, saved, shot at, and then taken again. How can he not be a bit scared?" Remy reasoned. Wolverine still frowned but nodded his head slowly.

"You're safe with us now. There's no reason to be scared. Romulus is taking us home where no one can bother us."

"If it's alright with you, cher, can Remy speak with Logan? I've-"

"No."

"What?"

"No. You cannot speak with Logan. I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Kind of hard considering your both sitting right next to me." Remy snapped irritably. Even so there was an easy familiarity about the argument. Yet Wolverine only snarled leaning over to bite his mate on the shoulder in punishment again. Remy yanked away staring at him in disbelief.

"No, I'm Wolverine. Logan is gone. He was to weak so I left him behind." Wolverine growled. He could smell the fear on his mate. It made him angry. Why was mate scared of him? Had he just not saved him?

"I know this is strange to believe, but he speaks the truth. Logan is long gone." Romulus agreed echoing his protégé. When the human gave him a confused look his eyes widening in growing panic the older feral only shrugged.

"It's not quite split personality disorder, mind you. The human mind is normally split into two parts. The frontal lobe, which you use for memories, compassion, and mercy has only existed for the last 100,000 years. Behind that is the liberal cortex which is far older. It contains the instincts, the animal side of every being." Romulus explained smirking at the Cajun as he explained.

"So you're saying…?" Remy said as he gazed at Wolverine in ever growing alarm. From the past three months he had been held captive. Rescued, and then it seemed he would be held captive again. Wolverine shifted reaching up to put a gentle hand over his mate's. Remy hesitated then worked his fingers through the familiar ones.

"I'm still here, mate." Wolverine insisted his tone growing gentler. Remy gazed at him at a complete loss. He wondered why he wasn't happier to see the feral. Of course he loved Wolverine. Remy loved every aspect of his feral lover even the animal side. But to only have one of them?

"He's only human, Wolverine. He will not understand." Romulus said calmly shaking his head with a sigh.

Remy stared at Romulus wondering he could throw the door open. Perhaps if he dove out right now he could catch up to Deadpool. As if sensing his mate's idea Wolverine let out a low rumbling growl slipping an arm around the Cajun's waist and anchoring him to his side. The younger man could feel the strength in the feral's arm. If Wolverine tightened his grip just a bit he could break the Cajun's spine.

Logan had to still be within Wolverine somewhere, didn't he? His partner had never allowed his animal side to rule him for to long. Save for their time in the mountains Remy wondered how in the world he would bring back his lover now. Being reunited with his lover he expected to be excited. This was the part where he threw his arms around Logan's neck and pulled him close proclaiming how much he loved him.

Instead the Cajun felt nothing.


	19. Chapter 19

** Chapter 20**

Logan watched as his husband paced around the room tugging at the cuffs of his suit. He didn't know why but he felt confused. Lost somehow as if he should be searching for something. After the plane had landed, he could not remember what had happened. He remembered something… Being taken from him? When he woke up Victor's clothes had been shredded beyond recognition and the plane was in the air again. His husband was flying as he navigated the skies until they came to a landing strip.

Now home Logan knew his husband was holding out on him. Reaching up he touched his dog tags, frowning as his fingers ran over the metal. Victor frowned at his reflection in the mirror, reaching up to smooth back his long blond hair for the umpteenth time. Logan rolled his eyes, seated on the edge of the bed as he watched his lover check himself out in the mirror.

"Do you think I should cut my hair?" Victor asked calmly.

"No, you look good with it long. I think you should leave it alone." Logan insisted. Victor frowned as he began to mess with his tie as well, straightening it out. He looked at his lover in the mirror, bright blue eyes gazing back at him.

Despite their differences, Victor saw no problem in Wolverine being taken from Logan. In fact, the other man seemed more relaxed without his animal side. Able to concentrate more on the present and what was in front of him. He continued to monitor the smaller man closely, but Logan showed no signs of having remembered his past love. In fact, whenever he caught Victor gazing at him he would smile and wink knowingly at his lover.

Victor had to admit he preferred this life with Logan. He thought distractedly about the Cajun, Gambit, and how his life was with Daken. It had been a mutual agreement between the two ferals. Daken had approached Victor, stating he had a proposal for him. An offer he couldn't refuse.

"You want my father, correct?" Daken had asked him one night. Victor had been hiding in abandoned subways at the time, surviving from day to day. Hunting rats in the dark to eat and on occasion a stray cat if he came across them. From time to time he had to drive off hobos from his area of the subways to prevent them from settling in.

Daken had found the wild feral on one such night, slumbering beneath a pile of rotting blankets and newspapers to keep warm. He had not even caught the scent of the younger feral having come near him. Victor just woke up, suddenly aware he was being watched. When he got up, he spotted Daken staring directly at him from atop a crate with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Creed, I presume?" Daken had said smoothly. Victor bared his fangs, beginning to growl as he had stood up while the trash slid off of him. Daken only gave the feral a professional smile as if amused at the idea of the wild man tearing him limb from limb.

"What the hell you want, kid? Get outta here. I don't do deals anymore." Victor spat. By that time he no longer cared what he did. He had stayed on with Magneto for a while working with him, leaving soon after when he heard about Logan returning with Remy to the X-Men.

In truth, Victor had felt nothing when he had been told to torture the Cajun. It had been just another job to him at the time. Afterwards he had simply gone on with his life. To him the Cajun had just been another unfortunate victim subjected to Victor's bestial nature. Years later he knew the red eyed man had built him up to a status of a monster.

Well, he certainly could not say the Cajun was wrong.

Daken's proposal had been simple enough. The young feral said with his wealth he had accomplished all his goals. Now he wished to simply settle down and start a family. Victor had snorted at this until Daken had told him whom he wished to have by his side. In return for helping him, the young feral promised Victor he could have Logan in exchange for his own.

By then it was only a matter of following the plan and a bit of luck. Luring Logan out into the countryside had been simple enough. When the runt had escaped his notice, however, Daken had had to intervene before their chance went away. They had snuck into the hotel room together as Daken stabbed a needle into Logan's neck. On the bed Remy had woken up, still groggy from the drugs in his system. When he had spotted both ferals, he had yelled vaulting off the bed already reaching for his cards.

Victor acted fast, grabbing the Cajun's arm and yanking him around. The man stumbled, disoriented from the drugs as Victor swiftly used a bit of rope he always carried on hand to tie the man's hands behind his back. Remy had struggled, cursing up a storm until he spotted Logan laying on the floor. Eyes wide and staring blankly at the wall. The Cajun had cried out trying to go to his partner until Victor forced him into a chair, hitting hard him over the head until the man fell silent. He just stared at the runt sprawled out on the floor.

"Don't worry, he's not dead." Daken had said lazily. He had taken out another needle and a small bottle. Sticking the needle through the cap, he drew out a good amount of the liquid. The young man acted bored with the situation as if it was normal to sneak into people's rooms and kidnap them.

"Just gave Daddy dear here an extremely strong sedative. Goes straight to the brain and keeps you knocked out for a while. If I gave you even a drop of this stuff you would be dead. I had it specially made for those with a strong healing factor." Daken said as he tapped the needle to get all the air bubbles to the top. He pushed the plunger until a fat drop rolled out and down the needle.

Gambit glared at Daken bristling but his gaze kept returning to Logan lying on the floor completely motionless. The Cajun glanced at Victor, beginning to become uneasy. Victor could tell the Cajun meant to try something, maybe to take them both out. He could only hope making the runt incapacitated would make Gambit hold back from doing anything rash.

"Good news for you, though, I had a diluted solution made. So this shouldn't be more than a prick." Daken said as he came over to the Cajun. He handled the situation as if they were discussing business over coffee. When he approached, Remy tensed, straining against his bonds. Victor went behind the man and grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him in the chair, digging his claws in to Remy's flesh to make sure the Cajun got the message.

"Might wanna hold still, swamp rat. Remember what happened last time?" Victor growled. Remy stopped struggling, but his gaze traveled back to Logan again. There was a desperate look in his eyes. It was a shame, Victor thought, that Logan had made the Cajun so reliant on him. Always at his back defending him against others who dared to come to close.

"You bastard." Remy spat even as he glared at Daken coming closer with the needle. Victor knew he wasn't talking to Logan's son.

"My parents were married, actually." Victor chuckled right before Daken stabbed the needle into Remy's neck. Gambit's eyes widened as he gazed at the handsome young man in silent plea. Soon enough his head lolled to one side as he blacked out from the drugs.

Not long after, Victor had hefted Logan in his arms and taken the runt home with him. After that there had hardly been any trouble in handling his own lover. Everything was perfect. In fact, it had worked out far better than Victor had ever dared to hope.

Getting up off the bed, Logan walked over to his husband who still stood in front of the mirror making small adjustments to his suit. Standing side by side, the two did make a handsome couple Victor thought. Even though when he tried to dress the runt in a suit like he wore, the man tended to shred it right on the spot. Though Victor himself was hardly one to talk. He went through clothes like he drank beer and it seemed more than half of his money went to buying new outfits just to keep up with his rough and tumble lifestyle.

"You look sharp, but you missed something. Turn around." Logan said. Victor frowned, gazing at his reflection but turned towards his partner.

"What is-" Victor began to say but was cut off by a warm mouth over his. He tried not to laugh as Logan reached up and grabbed the tie his husband had been working on. He yanked it so the taller feral coughed, letting out a low groan as he was led over to the bed. When the smaller man pushed him down, Victor grunted when he found himself flat on the bed with the other man on top of him. When Logan broke the kiss to catch his breath, Victor put his hands behind his head while quirking a brow at his husband.

"Seems you took me down, runt. Now what?" Victor asked with a chuckle. Logan leered down at the man, clearly pleased with himself. Then a look of confusion crossed his face as he gazed down at him.

"Hey, Vic, I gotta know somethin'. About us." Victor frowned as he shifted beneath Logan uneasily. His slacks had become uncomfortably tight when the runt had shoved him down onto the bed. Damn idiot, he could probably tell the other was hard too.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever. Can you ask me after we're done?" Victor insisted as reached up to draw the smaller feral down. Instead of complying Logan pulled away, grinding his hips into the other man. Victor grunted in response as his hands went down to grab the other's hips from moving too much.

"No. We either talk now or you get nothing outta me."

"I wanna stick somethin' into ya, you damn brat. Not take it out. At least until I'm done, anyway." Victor growled. Logan only gave him an evil smirk as he shifted again, grinding the other's erection against his own.

"Was what he said true?" Logan demanded. Victor growled digging his claws into the other's hips. Despite trying to hold him still, Logan had begun to move again which was making it very hard for his husband to concentrate.

"Is what true?"

"Our marriage being fake?" Victor stopped what he was doing to stare at his mate in disbelief. Logan glared down at him, no longer being a tease.

"What? Of course not. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well, because I mean…" Logan trailed, off his neck beginning to turn red. Victor sighed, sitting up with his back pressed against the headboard as he reached out to run his thumb over Logan's lips.

"I wanna believe you. I do, but the thing is not a whole lot makes sense. I don't know how to say this but… Well, I don't think Remy ever betrayed me." Logan said. Victor froze, his hand still on the other's cheek. Still the smaller man continued on, frowning as he spoke.

"I just have this feeling, you know? And what my other side said, about not recognizing you for who you are. Vic, tell me really, did you have anything to do with Remy leaving me?" Logan asked. Victor blinked, staring at the other man. For once he had no idea what to say. Should he lie? He could easily deny having ever been involved with Remy being hurt. But Romulus was already on his way to retrieving the Cajun. And if Loki should show up…

"Of course not. I did give the bastard a taste of his own medicine though."

"So you used rape as a means of revenge?" Logan stated bluntly. By now he had begun to frown, displeased with his husband. Victor's brow furrowed as he reached up to push back a lock of his hair with a tired sigh.

"Okay, so _maybe_ I took it too far. He betrayed you, Logan. What would you have done?" Victor demanded. They were beginning to come onto dangerous ground now. Maybe he should have denied the whole incident after all.

"You ain't tellin' me something, Vic. What is it?" Logan demanded as he leaned forward planting both his palms flat on either side of Victor's head. Victor dug his claws into his lover's hips, but the other man did not so much as flinch from the pain.

"Look, Logan, I got a job I hafta do in a few hours. Can this wait until I get home?" Victor pressed. He recognized the signs of the runt getting angry. The way Logan's brow began to furrow as the corners of his mouth twitched, getting ready to snarl.

"What Wolverine said is true, isn't it? Our marriage being a complete sham." Logan whispered quietly. His sky blue eyes were filled with grief as he shook his head slowly. Victor opened his mouth to deny it, but found himself tongue tied. Logan bowed his head slowly, shaking it from side to side.

"I always thought it was kinda strange you were always so fixated on me, Vic. Why you always came after me, hunted me down. Killed those closest to me. The ones I loved." Logan said tiredly. He sounded like an old man to Victor. As if his years had finally caught up to him.

"Truth is you just wanted me for yourself, right? Keep me away from everyone else 'cause you didn't want to share. You hated the idea of me ever loving anyone but you. Right?" Logan said raising his head to glare at his fake husband. Victor's mouth had gone into a thin line as Logan continued to talk. For the first time in months, his mind was crystal clear. He knew who he was. He knew who he loved beyond a doubt.

"So what are you gonna do, runt? Kill me? Before you go on with your self-pity speech, you should know that Cajun has an expiration date on him. Lasts only about seventy, eighty years at the most? Maybe if you hook him up to a machine he'll live to a hundred." Victor said, beginning to laugh.

"No, Vic, I ain't gonna kill ya. Though I should for the shit you made me do for ya." Logan growled, bristling. He remembered Remy vividly now, if not completely. Flashes of the other man next to him. Talking teasingly to him in his ear or bracing against him for comfort. For a moment Logan was lost in the phantom scent of the young man. Just as quickly it passed as he withdrew his bone claws, driving them into the wood beside Victor's head. He leaned close so the feral gazed into his eyes.

"You're gonna suffer like he did. Count on it." Logan growled. Victor laughed as he reached up and easily shoved the runt off him. Shocked, Logan scrambled to get back on top but Victor shoved him down, keeping the other man's wrists trapped above his head.

"Maybe I should turn the tables. Show you exactly, in detail, what I did to your Cajun." Victor whispered his eyes glinting. He felt a cold hand suddenly grab a fistful of his hair, yanking his head up to glare into a pair of black on red eyes.

"Perhaps you should." Loki said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Victor could only stare at him in shock. No, no, Loki couldn't be here. How could he be here?

Even if the skin was blue and the eyes black on red, he recognized that face. Had seen it a hundred times on TV as the demi-god had flown about New York captured from different angles by TV crews. Watched as he tried to accomplish scheme but ultimately failed, though always able to escape.

On the bed Logan rolled off the bed and got to his feet. When he did Loki raised his piercing eyes to glare at the feral. He hand twisted in Victor's long, golden locks. The trickster was visibly shaking his lips trembling as he glared at Logan. He could not tell if the other man was about to cry or scream at him. Maybe both.

"Tell me…give me one reason why I should not do away with this beast now." Loki whispered. In his true form Loki was a bit of a shock to Logan. Remy had described it to him once since the feral could not clearly remember, but Remy had admitted he found Loki's true form beautiful. Which was why in Asgard and Jotunheim Loki walked about in his frost giant form.

"We need him."

"For _what_, Logan? To rape _you_? Then again you two have been at it for the last couple of months. I see no reason why you would not enjoy it further." Loki hissed. He was practically spitting as yanked on Victor's hair. The trapped feral growled baring his fangs at Loki his amber eyes blazing. Though Logan could see the fear there as well. Victor knew how strong his opponent was.

"To find Rims." Logan said nearly choking as he talked. Where was his Cajun now? He could only hope he was alive.

"Oh? What can he do I can't? If it's knowledge, allow me to rip his mind open." Loki hissed as he twisted Victor's hair still further in his grasp.

"I'll tear it into a million glass shards. So every time a thought passes through his mind they will all stab him at once. Resulting in him going completely insane while on the outside he is unable to so much as moan." Loki said icily his eyes narrowed at Logan. Logan growled, clenching his fists as motioned towards the figure on the bed.

"Do that, and we'll _never_ find Rims again. You understand, Frosty? I wanna find the Cajun just as badly as you do. But I got a call a few hours ago from Deadpool."

"You _talk_ to that buffoon of a human? It's hard to believe he's a man."

"Yeah, I do. And watch what you say, he was my backup. Deadpool called to let me know he doesn't have Rims with him. He remembers them eating tacos on the beach and then suddenly he was back at his apartment. Wade went back to see if he could track Rims down, but he didn't find anything. Tide came in and took everything away." Logan answered calmly. Though on the inside he kept running the conversation through his mind over and over.

Deadpool had actually been upset over losing track of Remy. Going on and on about how they had been having a moment. Logan had hung up on the mercenary after Wade had given him some crap about character development and a twist in the story. Why the hell did the merc with a mouth go on about shit no one but him understood?

Loki's mouth went into a thin line as he continued to glare at Logan. Slowly his magic had begun to activate. His blue skin fading behind a natural, peachy hue as his eyes became the piercing emeralds Logan was so used too. Though the trickster still seemed visibly upset.

"Backup?"

"Yeah. I hired Wade a while back just in case something ever happened. He said he'd meet us at the beach and from there we can track Rims down. But Loki, look, I-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"HEY! You wanna find Remy? You gotta work with me on this one. We _need_ Vic alive. We can't find Rims unless we-"

"Oh, he has a nickname now too? 'Vic'?! How quaint. Allow me to call you a fool and illiterate degenerate of your generation. Congratulations." Loki sneered. Logan frowned clenching his fists to keep from driving them through the trickster's skull.

"I got my reasons, Loki."

"The only reason I do not kill this sorry excuse of filth now is because I _think_ you have some worse fate planned for him. I _think_ perhaps you have such a terrible, painful punishment in mind for him that not even I can comprehend it. But, talking to you Logan, I rather must say I do not think we are of a similar mind set." Loki said easily. Damn him, Logan though, he was never one to be good with words.

"You know what, Frosty, you're right. We ain't alike. Never agreed on anything. Except Remy. Always Remy between the both of us. If Rims ever wanted to go be with you instead of me, I told him I would do nothing to stop him. That offers still stands." Loki only glared at him coldly.

"Your point?"

"Now you and I are searching for him. We want to know he's safe. We both want him home. But to do that you and I are gonna have to start seeing eye to eye. I know you don't like me, Loki. You probably hate my guts. But we both _love_ the Cajun. Even after all these years I know you still care about him."

"All I'm asking is that you trust me. I know more about this then you do. If you let Victor live then he can lead us almost straight to our Cajun. Understand?" Logan insisted. Loki still frowned at him but he could see he had caught the other's attention. After a few moments of silence Loki spoke up again.

"What makes you so certain we need him?" Loki asked motioning with a wave of his hand at the blond feral glaring back up at him.

"Because when I…I lost a part of myself I felt a tugging sensation. Almost as if someone was calling me. Now that I lost it though I can't hear it no more. But Victor can because he's still fully feral."

"And you're not?"

"Just trust me on this."

"I trusted you with the only person I have ever found it in me to love in this universe. And look what happened to him." Loki said quietly. Logan clenched his fists and could no longer hold back. He stormed over to the trickster and glared at the other straight in the eye. Their noses only inches apart.

"Don't fuck with me, pretty boy."

"I believe Victor did that."

"Loki-"

"Fine. I will, against my better judgment, trust you. But we are _not_ having Deadpool help us. We're taking someone I trust. Whom I can rely on not to mess up." Loki stated bluntly. Logan frowned at the calm way the demi-god stated this last fact. Loki seemed to have gained back his composure as his eyes became fully green once again.

"You mean someone other than yourself?" Logan asked sarcastically. Loki gave him a grim smile as he released Victor. Saying a few words he made a gesture in the air in front of him. The air shimmered for a few seconds as what appeared to be a necklace glowed around Victor's neck then died down. Intricate black marks looping around his neck which looked as if they were embedded into his skin.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I've been working closely side by side with someone who has proven himself beyond a doubt. Now, will you be leading us to Remy's last known location or will I?" Loki asked snidely as he shot a glare at Victor. The feral bared his fangs though his amber gaze fell on Logan.

Logan didn't want to say it to the trickster but he knew Victor could see through the act. Even though he remembered his Cajun a part of him, the human part that was left, still had feelings for Victor. Reaching up Logan removed the ring from his finger, but he could not bring himself to throw it away. It bothered him he could not bring himself to fully blame Victor. Yes, he hated the other feral for raping Remy. In fact, for that alone should he not be demanding Loki kill the blond feral on the spot? So why was he not angry?

As Loki began to make arrangements with his mystery contact Logan withdrew his bone claws. He stared down at them turning them in the light. It had been so long since he had seen his claws in their true state. The bone denser allowing him to drive it into cement if he had too. Of course, unlike his adamantium his bone claws could be broken if enough strength were applied to them. It had only ever happened once before to the Canadian.

"We should get going, then." Logan said as he broke Victor's gaze. Turning his back to the feral whose life he had been sharing the past several months.

"Before I change my mind."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

They plodded through the woods a good few hours. By then the sun had risen high into the sky to shine its rays down upon the trio trudging through the woods. Remy could feel sweat running down the back of his neck as they walked, panting slightly from the heat. Wolverine and Romulus did not seem bothered by the heat. They were keeping up the same, steady pace the entire time. Remy was the one now lagging behind them doing his best to keep up.

The entire time the Cajun wondered what the hell he was doing. Why was he following his partner, and not to mention this Romulus character? He should have been smart and insisted he wait for Loki at the beach. But no, he had been excited by the sight of Logan. At least, someone who looked like Logan. Sounded like Logan. Acted, in some sense, like Logan.

But Wolverine was not Logan.

Wolverine had done nothing to hurt him at this point, Remy though. Other than bite him on the shoulder, but he was used to that from his feral lover. The bite had hurt but had not left any mark. His partner's feral side had always been gentle towards him. Staring at the feral's broad shoulders from behind, he had an urge to reach out and touch him. In his mind's eye Remy saw his lover turning around with an annoyed look on his face as he snapped at his Cajun. Asking him what it was this time that the other man had to bother him.

And what about Daken? Remy still had not stopped to consider the fact Logan actually _had_ a son. He remembered how he had left the young feral laying there in the alley. Completely helpless as he and Deadpool fled. Yes, he could have had the mercenary kill Daken right then and there. So why hadn't he?

_Because he did nothing to hurt you._ Remy thought wryly to himself. It was true. Daken had made advances, and when the Cajun had declined the young feral had been angry but had never forced himself on Remy. Neither had he ever raised a hand to harm the Cajun either.

Yes, it was true Remy had been confined and isolated. But Daken had always made it a point to spend time with him whenever he came home. Even when Remy had not remembered his past, the young feral did not take advantage of his weakness. Instead he had calmly bid his time until the Cajun found it in him to acknowledge his presence.

There was no rape. No scars. Lies, yes. But Daken had nothing that left the Cajun inherently damaged. Instead, when he thought about it only made him confused. Why go through all the trouble to kidnap a person and not even use them to gain the upper hand?

_He did say he wanted to be loved. That was all he ever wanted._ Remy thought. He frowned as his eyes fell on Romulus who sniffed the air with a frown on his face. Growling he made low huffing sounds to Wolverine who replied in kind. They had been speaking in that strange language of theirs ever since they had left the limo behind. Wolverine snorted and shook his head disagreeing with whatever it was Romulus said who snapped at the shorter feral in turn.

_Is that so wrong? To want to be loved?_ During his time with Daken it had almost been…pleasant. He could see how the young man had just tried so hard _to _love him. Or at least shower him with the extravagant presents and an expensive environment which he always kept the Cajun in.

_Maybe I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. Great. Logan would love to hear how much I liked being Daken's captive because I enjoyed waking up to freshly made scones and pure Kona coffee in the morning._ Remy chuckled at the thought, causing Wolverine to glance over his shoulder at his mate. Remy offered him a kind smile, which seemed to placate the feral as he turned his attention back to the path ahead.

_Poor kid. In a lot of ways he is like his father. He and Logan look almost exactly alike except Daken has a dangerous beauty about him. I wonder who his mother is? Poor woman is probably dead by now, or else a very, very old crone._

Remy was so lost in thought he had not noticed Romulus and Wolverine had stopped. He walked right into his partner who grunted, glaring at his mate. His attention returned however to the woods around him. On high alert, the feral sniffed the air while his ears strained for any sound. Beside him, Romulus frowned and turned his head as if following something.

"Did you hear that?" Romulus asked Wolverine. The smaller feral snorted, nodding his head as he scanned the trees on their left. His ocean blue eyes swept back and forth as he tracked the sound.

"What it is it?" Remy asked barely above a whisper. Both ferals gave him similar dirty looks for making a sound, but ignored him as Romulus began to venture forward slowly. The older feral fell into an easy crouch, hands spread out as his claws lengthened ready to engage into a fight.

"Mate, stay close." Wolverine grunted at Remy. The Cajun nodded as Wolverine silently withdrew his claws and fell into a similar crouch. Jerking his head for the man to walk in front of him and follow Romulus.

Taking his cue, Gambit withdrew his staff and held it out to his side as followed after Romulus. His muscles tensed as he waited to see who would come out from the woods. Between the two ferals he was in the safest place he could be, but there was no telling what they had heard. Wherever Romulus stepped Remy stepped as well being careful not to step on a branch to alert whatever the two ferals had heard.

Barely breathing and despite his guard being up, Gambit's heart still stopped when they appeared. Materializing from the trees appeared people who ambushed the group from every direction. His staff already spinning in a whirl, Gambit smacked his first attacker away. Behind him he saw Wolverine's claws flash as he took out another one who had dared to come to close to the Cajun.

In front Romulus engaged three fighters, falling into a mass of snarling fangs and flying hair. He easily knocked back their attackers who only growled in turn before launching themselves at him again. For each person Gambit fended off himself, he found two others to take their place. His fingers tingled as he pivoted his, staff cracking mercilessly on skulls, hands, and any other inch of the people his staff could reach. A thrill went through him whenever he heard a yelp of pain and the person would retreat back amongst the trees.

One of the attackers managed to slip past Gambit's whirling staff. One minute the Cajun was exchanging blows with a man nearly as tall and muscled as Sabretooth himself, save he had russet hair and hazel eyes. The next minute he felt a hand wrap around his throat and the prick of claws on his throat. The grip tightened, cutting off his air.

Remy began to choke, clawing at the wrist of his assailant as the other lifted him easily off the ground. Hearing his distress, Wolverine spun around and lashed out with his claws. Remy fell back coughing as he threw away the hand in disgust. In front of him his attacker howled, falling back and gripping the stump his wrist. Blood squirted out as he retreated back into the trees as well. As if some unseen signal had been given, their attackers stopped, all of them pulling away until the trio found themselves surrounded on all sides in a circle.

"Good job, but I could hear you coming from a mile away." Romulus grunted. Remy blinked as he studied the faces of their ambushers, his breath still coming fast. His adrenaline was making him shake as he swiftly picked his staff back up, swinging it around ready to hit anyone who came to close. Yet their attackers kept their distance, leering at the small group.

The first thing he noticed was their clothes. A few wore modern clothes, T-shirts and jeans, but all were barefoot. Their clothes were torn, ripped, and stained as if they had been fighting amongst themselves. Here and there Remy spotted the telltale signs of… Claws. Sharpened fingernails which he had always taken to be Sabretooth's trademark. Yet these people bore similar physical attributes. Some had slightly pointed ears, like an elf, and yet others who smirked had prominent canines.

"Our apologies, Alpha. We will do better next time." One of the ferals said. He was the big one who had attacked him before, Remy saw. Standing stiffly the man did not seem aware his stump was still gushing blood. Laughing, Romulus turned around and grabbed the cut off hand. Turning back to the man and tossing it towards him. Without so much as word the feral caught it, putting his lost hand back to his stump. Right before Remy's eyes the wound healed as the flesh reattached itself. Within moments the man flexed his hand testing its strength and nodding his thanks wearily to Romulus who grinned at the sight.

"In time, you all will learn to be better. Faster. Ruthless as I am. Enough of this, though. You are wondering, I know, who my replacement will be." Romulus replied. He looked over his shoulder and locked gazes with Wolverine.

Wolverine glanced at Remy almost as if he was asking for permission. Remy stared back at him, his mind beginning to work. After a moment Wolverine snorted as he stepped forward, raising his hand to gently push Remy forward as well. With the hand on the small of his back, the Cajun came forward feeling awkward. All eyes locked on him as Wolverine growled, bristling by his side.

"This is Wolverine, and his mate, Gambit. You all may be wondering why I brought a human into our midst especially with the new… Outlook I know all of you have on life. Do not be troubled by Gambit's presence. He has been with Wolverine for nearly ten years now and the two are quite used to each other. I thought it cruel to separate them after so much time dedicated to each other. So please, do your best to make it feel a part of the Pack." Romulus explained calmly.

A murmuring came up from amongst the group but quickly died down. Remy felt uneasy as all eyes turned to him. More than a few frowned as they gazed at him. Other seemed angry, and one or two appeared curious or not to care at all. At his side Wolverine held his head high, his eyes daring any of them to question whom he chose as his mate.

"But Alpha, you said the humans were to be-"

"I know what I said. One man will not make much difference. Now, come, all of you. Wolverine has been waiting eagerly to finally come home." Romulus instructed.

In twos and threes the ferals departed, whispering amongst themselves as they left. Glancing over their shoulders to stare at the stranger in their midst. Wolverine did not seem overly alarmed or even curious of these new people. Only growling and snapping at any who came to close. Gambit frowned as he looked back over his shoulder the way they had come. When Romulus had said home he had assumed perhaps a safe house of some sort. Not to be taken out into the wilderness and right into a modern day tribe of ferals. What was it the species was called Deadpool had called it? The one Logan was part of?

"Mate, are you alright?" Wolverine asked in a low whisper. He brushed his shoulder against Remy's who sighed heavily. The Cajun wanted to do nothing more than fight his way back the way they had come. He was tired of being taken to places he had no idea where they were or having no idea of what was going on. It was beginning to quickly grow old.

"Fine, mon glutton. How long are we going to stay here? Remy wants t' go home."

"This is home."

"Non, it's not. Remember our cabin, cher? De woods where we lived? How about Japan?" Remy asked him. When Wolverine gave him a blank look, the Cajun felt his mouth go dry as he stopped altogether.

"Come on, Logan, enough of dis. You remember, don't you? Your wife, Mariko? How about Amiko, Yukio, and Harada? Remember fem? I talked to Harada while back. He said he had started teaching Amiko de disciplines of being a samurai. You said dis year you wanted to spend Christmas wit' yo' daughter. Instead of us going to Japan she comes to our place for de first time. Logan?"

"I'm not Logan. I told you before, Mate, he's gone. I'm Wolverine." Wolverine growled. His patience had begun to grow thin now as he waited for his mate to get the idea.

"Logan, I'm tired of dis. All of it. Remy has played along dis far, but now he's tired and wants to go home. Why don't we-"

"Logan is _gone_. For all I know he's dead! Why do you still care? What part of _he's gone_ do you not understand? Why do you still continue to deny the truth set before you?" Wolverine snapped at him. Remy glared at him, his anger burning in his chest now. By now most of the Lupines, the other ferals, had gone on ahead but Romulus waited for them watching the fight silently.

"Because you is bein' bloody stubborn, dat's why. Logan _always_ comes back no matter what, cher. He promised Remy he would."

"He chose someone else."

"No he did not, cher. Stop bein' selfish and let Logan come back out. Just because I spend more time wit' him than I do with you does not mean I will stop loving you. If anything, Wolverine, I love you more for it."

"You can't love both of us. Eventually you would have had to choose. You know that."

"Non, Remy does not have t' choose because you two are one and de same. You may not believe it, and neither does Logan I suspect. Now, _enough_. Remy is going t' head back t' de car and you can either follow him or stay here and sulk." Remy snapped.

He meant it. He was through with this charade. If Logan and Romulus wanted to play at this masquerade then fine, let them. He was done with it. He needed to get to a phone, call Loki, and get back home. He missed the cabin where he and Logan had set up their own lives together. He missed visiting Amiko in Japan and hearing her voice over the phone as she talked about all the things a teenage girl liked. Boys, fashion, school, boys, favorite snacks, money, boys… Especially boys.

Deliberately turning his back on Wolverine, he began to walk back the way they had come. In truth he had no idea where he was going, but he figured Wolverine would follow after him. Instead, a second later the feral cut in front of him, stopping Remy's advancement all together. Frowning, the Cajun made a shooing motion with his hand as if his partner were nothing more than a troublesome child.

"Enough of dis, cher. You be getting on Remy's nerves."

"Mate, you can't leave. You have to stay here."

"Hell if I don't!"

"Hell if you do. Either way, you burn." Romulus said as he came up behind the Cajun. Remy turned to glare at him, but a large hand fell on his shoulder. Romulus squeezed the man's shoulder digging his claws in. Remy gasped and reached up to touch the hand as the grip tightened to the point he was sure the bone would shatter.

Practically dragging Remy, Romulus forced the man to walk ahead of him. Wolverine followed after them, making low huffing sounds of worry. However Romulus did not let up his grip as he walked Remy to what was a large clearing.

They were standing on a small hill and below them stretched out a large area. It appeared to be the side of a mountain dotted with caves. Ferals moved about below having staked out small living areas in front of the caves. Several families appeared to live in the larger ones walking in and out. Children ranging to all ages ran about laughing, screaming, crying, and playing as the adults went about their business.

Small fires had been built which people cooked at. There were more than a few men Remy saw skinning animals, stretching the furs out so they would dry out. Only a few yards away were a group of women sitting in half circle breast feeding babies, a few clearly pregnant talking with each other. He looked away only to see a young couple talking and laughing together.

"Marvelous, isn't it? There are so many already, we're going to have to make a new camp soon. Wolverine, why don't you take your mate and Talon will show you to where you two will be sleeping." Romulus said pleasantly. He released Remy and walked away down towards the main area.

Remy gasped and reached up to massage his bruised shoulder. Wolverine came up to him and nuzzled his neck, whining pitifully. With a sigh the Cajun absent mindedly patted the other's cheek somewhat surprised. How could Wolverine act fierce one minute and the next so needy? It was hard to believe he ever had it in him to hurt others.

Talon, who turned out to be the same feral whose hand Wolverine had cut off, came to lead them to one of the caves. There were natural walkways cut into the side of the mountain as Talon led them upward. Up top there were fewer ferals, and it was quieter as well. They did not have to walk long before he stopped near a large cave mouth which appeared to be empty. He nodded to the entrance as Wolverine entered first to check it out.

"This is the best one by far. It's not the biggest, but there's ample room in for just two. It has already been cleaned out, and there's bedding for the both of you. Food as well to last you for a while until one of you begins hunting." Talon explained, eyeing Remy as he said it. The Cajun frowned at him even as he glanced back into the cave. A small fire had been built to allow for light as he saw Wolverine walk around the cave. It appeared to branch off into smaller areas which the feral went into as well, clearly pleased with the place.

"He seems happy." Remy said sardonically. To his surprise Talon chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's a big change from civilization, I know. But living here has its merits. About earlier…"

"Let me guess, Romulus told you to attack?"

"No, we were told to take hostage any humans who come to close and to deal with them accordingly. Well, yes, we are supposed to attack but I thought you were his hostage. I was just going to retrieve you. I had no idea you were Wolverine's mate. If I had known-"

"In dat case, cher, just don't go wringing Remy's neck again. He'll forgive you den."

"Fair enough, sir. If you need anything simply send word with one of the children and I'll see what I can do to help you." Talon said with a slight bow. Remy frowned as the feral turned away and headed back down to the main living area. The Lupine had an educated tone making him sound like Hank. The politeness as well threw the Cajun for a loop since he had expected more growling. Not manners.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Under the circumstances Remy thought they could definitely be worse. On the other hand the situation could stand to be a better. Thankfully, someone had been smart enough to provide flashlights which lit up when a person turned the handle, effectively creating a never ending source of light. As night began to fall, Remy took one of these lights for himself so that he could better explore his new surroundings.

It reminded him of the time he and Logan had spent up in the mountains. Except no leaves littered the bottom of the cave. It had been swept entirely clean of all vermin, spiders, and other nasty beasties which Remy found himself grateful for. There was also a series of three "rooms" which branched off from the main cavern when one first walked in. In the room on the right Remy found a sort of doorway had been constructed crudely from wood. When he pushed it open he found foodstuffs stored in there.

In the middle room it appeared to be a workshop. There were knives, stones, and racks for skinning animals. As well as baskets which had been woven together stacked neatly in a corner. When Remy came to the final room on the left, he found Wolverine in there.

The feral had settled down comfortably on a pile of furs that had been spread out. The middle room was the smallest, but was big enough to accommodate both men. With a sigh the Cajun kicked off his boots and left them near the doorway, pushing aside the furs which had been hung in the doorway to give them privacy. Wolverine as well had stripped off his clothes so he was down to his boxers. Having already gone beneath the covers, he appeared to be already drifting off to sleep.

"You tired, cher?" Remy asked him wearily. His shoulder still ached from where Romulus had dug in his claws. He had not seen where the ancient Lupine had gone off to. Probably to speak with the rest of the Pack as he called it.

Wolverine grunted, rolling over so his back was to the Cajun. Remy set his light down on the floor as he began to peel off his own clothes. They were soaked with sweat and stank. He wrinkled his nose at the stench, but was glad at least to have them off. Down to his boxers as well, he got beneath the blanket, a thick grizzly pelt, and curled up beside his partner.

Despite what Wolverine had said, Remy could not help but feel relieved at having the familiar body beside him once again. Beside him the other man's body was as warm as he remembered it, helping to drive away the chill which had begun to seep into the cave. Closing his eyes, Remy let out a quiet sigh and buried his head into Wolverine's shoulder. He inhaled the other's scent which made his head swim.

"You smell nice, mon glutton. You been spendin' most of yo' time outside?"

"Yes, Mate, I have. Are you cold? Hungry?"

"Non, Remy is fine. Just tired. He missed you, though. He's glad t' have you back." Remy answered as he continued to inhale the feral's scent. Wolverine had a natural musk to him which reminded the Cajun of new leaves and freshly dug dirt. There was also a heavier, underlying scent beneath that which hinted at hard work in a field. When he inhaled it for the second time, Remy became painfully hard. He groaned as he clenched the covers as heat washed through his body. He entertained the idea of relieving the pressure right then and there.

Sensing his mate's arousal, Wolverine rose up to peer down at the Cajun. In the dark he could see the glint of Remy's red on black eyes gazing back up at him. They were slightly glazed as the man shifted uncomfortably, pulling closer to the feral. Wolverine growled as he pressed his forehead to his mate's so their gazes locked in the pale light of the flashlight.

"I thought you said you were tired."

"Your Cajun has other needs too, cher. How long has it been?"

"A while. Do you…?"

"Yes."

A deep rumble vibrated in Wolverine's chest which caused Remy to shiver with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around the feral's neck. Wolverine rose up so he was over the Cajun, bending his head down so their lips locked over each other's. Remy's lips were soft beneath his chapped ones. He felt a questing tongue flicker out and growled, plunging his tongue into the Cajun's mouth as if trying to draw all the breath from his mate.

Remy groaned when he felt a knee press in between his legs. He moved, trying to resist the delicious friction it caused. Yet when he pulled back Wolverine only moved his leg forward and gave his mate a warning bite on the neck. The Cajun hissed, digging his hands into Wolverine's hair as he broke the kiss. Gasping, he felt his erection rub up against his lover's leg. Above him Wolverine rumbled again, practically purring as his mate began to squirm beneath him. Remy's hips began to move, his lips slightly parted as he panted moaning at the pleasure.

"You're eager tonight. Usually you want me to wait."

"Just shut up. You've never been one t' talk. What changed?"

"I had to wait a long time for this moment to come. I've always wanted you for myself, Mate. Now I finally have you." Wolverine replied.

Bending his head down, he bit Remy's neck again, causing the other man to cry out and jerk his hips involuntary. Wolverine growled, pressing his knee harder between the other man's legs. Beneath him his mate let out a gasp as he began to squirm desperately, clawing at the body above him. The Cajun was panting in the feral's ear, causing the other to become aroused as well. A low rumble went through him again, this one of pleasure as he shifted.

Remy continued to jerk his hips uncaring of what he was doing. It had been a long time since he had done this. Usually there was more finesse to it but now… He could care less. The Cajun groaned, desperate for more contact as he dug his nails into the feral's back. Other than the occasional purr though, Wolverine did nothing to help further his mate's pleasure along. The only thing he did do was grab Remy's hand when the man began to succumb to his own weakness, trying to reach down for his erection.

Wolverine snarled, snatching his mate's wrists in a bruising grip and placing the offending hand back around his shoulders. His mate moaned in frustration, glaring up the feral. He had broken out into a sweat, his back pressed against the furs. Eyes narrowed Remy tugged at his partner's hair, letting out a growl of his own.

"Bastard."

"You can use me all you want. But you can't do that, mate."

"You're still a bastard."

"Hmph." Wolverine replied. He could care less with this exchange of words. Reaching out he felt his hand hit something. Frowning he grabbed the offending object and pulled it close. It appeared to be a small, round container. When he cracked it open a sweet scent wafted up from it. Remy frowned when he saw the feral set the container down dipping two fingers into it. The substance inside was slick, and slightly cold, but it would do.

Remy tensed when he felt his partner begin to tug at his boxers. When he hesitated Wolverine reassured him by kissing his neck, letting out a low purr to comfort him. He relented after a few moments as the feral drew the offending cloth down. He then his own off as well which he tossed to the side into a far corner.

"Are you scared?" Wolverine asked despite his own arousal. He was completely fascinated by Remy. He had always enjoyed the encounters he had with the Cajun, but they had always been overshadowed by his human half. Now there was nothing to distract him. To cloud his mind with guilt or hesitation on what he was doing.

"Non, Remy remembers what t' do. He's just wondering if you remember how to play yo' part." Remy teased. Wolverine frowned, letting out another low growl at the challenge. Reaching down in between them, he slid two fingers into the Cajun.

Remy's mouth went into a tight line as he shifted his body to make it easier. Wolverine pressed his fingers in further, growing harder as he imagined plunging himself into his mate. When he hit a certain spot his mate let out a loud moan, arching his back as his lips parted. Without hesitation Wolverine covered his mate's mouth with his own as he moved his fingers hitting the spot again. Remy began to writhe biting his partner's shoulder as he felt a tightening low in his abdomen.

It was an exquisite torture. He was trapped there beneath the feral, his hips moving as he felt his swollen member press into Wolverine's leg. Shoving up against it desperate for the friction as those fingers continued to move inside him. Just when he thought it was all going to be over, Wolverine pulled his fingers out. Then all of a sudden they were replaced a moment later as the feral sheathed himself into his mate.

Remy keened, arching his back as Wolverine began to pound into him. He wrapped his legs around the feral's waist groaning each time his prostate was hit. Wolverine grunted with the effort as he felt his mate bury his head into his shoulder. With one hand kept a bruising grip on his mate's hip while he shoved into him relentlessly. Remy gasped into his ear, continuing to gasp and groan as he fought his way to climax.

Reaching in between them, Wolverine grabbed his mate's swollen member. Remy let out a sharp cry of pleasure as he felt a calloused hand wrap around him. Unabashedly moaning, his face flushed as he was jacked off. He dug his nails into his partner's shoulders, clinging onto him for dear life as he began to come close to the edge.

"Stop, cher, Remy is going to… To…!" Remy keened as he came. His cum stained his stomach and spread over Wolverine's as well. Wolverine grunted, then roared out loud as he came a few seconds later. Remy felt the warmth spread within him as the feral suddenly slumped, letting out a loud groan. Hot cum leaked in between the Cajun's legs as Wolverine pulled out of him, laying down heavily onto his side as he pulled his mate close to him.

They lay in silence for a while, Wolverine leaning over to kiss his mate's sweaty forehead. Remy had closed his eyes panting; shivering with pleasure from their shared orgasm. When he felt kisses he opened his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. His face flushed red from their act. Wolverine had never seen a more beautiful sight.

"Did you want me to stop?" Wolverine mocked him. Remy frowned at him, reaching up to flick the feral on the nose. Wolverine grunted in answer, nuzzling his mate's neck as he made low huffing sounds to him. It was a shame Remy could not understand the Lupine language. There were just things such as this which he could not express in human words.

"Non, but Remy is… damn, how did we wait so long? Remy feels as if it's been forever. It must have been hard for you too, mon glutton. All the pent up frustration and no way t' release it." Remy teased him. Wolverine grunted in reply as he nuzzled his mate, falling back into purring.

As they began to settle back down, they made love one more time before Wolverine began to relax. Holding his mate close to his chest, he purred as he drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time Remy felt as if he could relax. With Wolverine slumbering beside him, he finally felt safe. Yet as he drifted off, his body pleasantly aching from their lovemaking, his thoughts began to turn once again to Daken.

Remy had known the young feral watched him sleep. He had thought it strange behavior at the time, but had put it from his mind. When he woke up in the morning there Daken would be sitting on the edge of the bed. Gazing down at him a worried look on his face as if he expected the Cajun to pass away in his sleep. Right when Remy opened his eyes the worry would turn to palpable relief. The young feral would slide easily into his act of a smooth, young man whose articulate voice made an individual want to jump straight into bed with him.

At night when he slept Daken would sleep with his head on either Remy's shoulder or his chest. The rest of him hogging the bed as he slept without abandon. There was something almost careless about the way he slept. So uncharacteristic of when he was awake. Constantly on guard, completely impeccable, and never a thread out of place with any of the clothes he wore.

Even awake Remy had felt as if Daken were always following him. The young feral never strayed far from his side. Frowning, Remy rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head into the soft furs. Why did he keep thinking of Daken? In truth, he could not bring himself to really hate the young feral. If anything he felt a strange obligation to know how the young man was faring. He was probably fine, proving he had a strong healing factor like his father. Yet, that did not change the fact Daken was Logan's son.

Sure, Amiko was Logan's adopted daughter, but Remy didn't love her any less for it. He thought of her as his own now after so many years. How could he not feel the same way about Daken?

_What happened for him to turn out the way he had? There was always an edge to his words that could cut you to the core. Yet he never turned that sharp tongue on me. Why?_

Eventually Remy fell asleep, his dreams filled with those familiar blue eyes gazing at him. They were sad, the face that held them hidden in the dark. In the morning when he woke up, Wolverine was gone. Beside Remy on the floor, a chipped plate had been placed with food on it. What looked to be slices of rabbit along with freshly picked black berries. Remy ate the food frowning, as he wondered where his partner had got too.

Once he had eaten, he felt better. Leaving the plate where it was, Remy found a change of clothes, worn but clean waiting for him. He pulled on the washed out jeans and black T-shirt with a sigh. Not finding any shoes he put on his socks and boots from yesterday and ventured outside.

It was late morning, but below him it was quiet save for the soft murmur of voices as the Lupines moved about below. Most appeared to be attending to chores or mending clothes. Remy gazed down at them for a while, feeling out of place. Most wore clothes made out of skins and furs rather than modern clothing. Eventually he grew bored of people watching and began to walk along the edge, heading down towards the woods. Apparently none of the ferals cared that their leader's mate wandered around unchecked.

A pack of children ranging from five to ten years old ran past him. Remy watched them laughing and screaming as they played their version of tag. Which seemed to involve the group chasing down one child, and then whoever had touched the quarry first they were next. Reaching out to touch the shoulder of one the older children, a seven year old who stopped to gaze up at him with wide green eyes.

"Cher, do you mind getting' Talon fo' me? Remy needs to speak with him."

The child nodded, his eyes wide with fright. Without a word he darted off past his friends and towards a small collection of caves on the other side. Remy didn't have to wait long until he saw Talon appear from one of the caves. The Lupine squinted in the early light, tilting his head to the side as he listened to the child following at his heels. Nearly seven feet tall, the man was all muscle and bronzed skin. He towered over the Cajun.

"You called for me, Alpha Remy?" Talon asked as the messenger gazed at Remy one last time before heading back to his friends. Remy frowned at the name, wondering what had brought it on.

"Oui, Remy is fine cher. Why are you calling me Alpha? Isn't Romulus the one in charge?"

"Yes, but he will be leaving soon. Besides, you and Wolverine are the true leaders of the Pack. I'm simply showing you the respect you deserve."

"Uh huh. Have you seen Wolverine at all this morning? When Remy woke up he was gone."

"I believe he and Romulus went out on patrol. They will probably be back by high noon. If they don't join up with one of our hunting parties by then. Don't worry, if you need anything Alpha Remy, I will be more than glad to provide it for you." Talon explained. Remy blinked as he gazed up the Lupine. It felt strange to be talking to this stranger. Shrugging his shoulders, Remy studied his surroundings again.

"Is it alright for Remy to look around?"

"Go ahead. You're Wolverine's mate; no one will deny you anything here." Talon said. Remy caught the bitterness on those words and turned back to give the feral a hard look. Talon met his gaze defiantly, daring him to reprimand him for his words.

"Think I'll ask for something that can't be given?"

"It has happened before, yes."

"Well, rest assured Talon, Remy understands if something cannot be given. He doesn't have much interest in anything this place has to offer."

"That's what worries me." Talon replied. He bowed to Remy and then walked away, headed back towards his cave. Remy frowned at the sudden dismissal but decided to think nothing of it.

Walking down past the small groups of people he noticed mostly women, children, and elders were out and about. Other than Talon most of the able bodied men appeared to be away. Shaking his head, he went to the edge of the woods and then stopped, glancing back over his shoulder. No one raised the alarm the Cajun had ventured away from them. He paused at the edge of the woods enjoying the sound of birdsong coming in from the trees. Not too far off he heard the gurgling of a brook. Looking over his shoulder to check if anyone were following him, he disappeared amongst the trees.

Once inside the woods it was an entirely different world. He could still hear sounds from the camp behind him, but it was muffled by trees. Sunlight dappled the leaves as it filtered down to the forest floor below. Now and again streaks of light fell down which resulted in a small explosion of life. Here and there shrubs struggled to reach the light fighting each other for the small source of nourishment.

Remy's feet crunched over dead leaf litter and fallen branches as he walked. There was no doubt in his mind he would be followed should he make any attempt to escape. Logan had taught him ferals could be ruthless when on the hunt. There were rare cases where Remy had been able to elude his partner when they had trained. Only able to do so by luck or hide in a place and be so still the other man could not find him right away. Eventually, however, Logan had always found him. Usually sneaking right up on the other man and grabbing him around the waist before the Cajun ever knew it.

He continued to walk until he came to the brook. Here the trees had pulled back a bit. Their branches sheltering the water as Remy knelt at its edge to study the water. He saw tiny fish darting about feeding. When he dipped his hand in they disappeared, but within moments came back. Swimming over his palm and nibbling at his fingers.

Gently shaking the small creatures off, Remy cupped the water in his hands. He splashed his face with a tired sigh as he considered his new situation. What Wolverine had said still bothered him. For a moment he decided he would pretend to believe his partner. That Logan was gone, the "human" part as Wolverine had called it. If that was so, what had the feral truly meant? He had said Logan had gone off with someone else.

_He could be a clone, but then again if he were how would he be able to recognize me? Not to mention he has those adamantium claws so clearly he's the real deal. Ah, mon glutton, you make your Cajun so confused. _Remy mused as he gazed into the water. His hair dripped from washing his face but he sighed as he pushed back his bangs. Standing up, he wondered if he should head back. There was nothing for him to do, so perhaps he could go back to sleep and wait until Wolverine came back.

That was when he saw him. Standing only a few yards away gazing back at him from the shadows. Bright blue eyes stood out hard as sapphires as he ventured closer. His black tattoo was a stark contrast to the pale milky skin. It swirled across his chest like smoke before wrapping around his right arm. He wore nothing but black jeans and was completely barefoot. He stalked on silent feet like a panther towards the Cajun. The entire time keeping his gaze locked on him.

The young feral made no sound, only continuing to come closer to Remy. He drew his bone claws silently, going in a half crouch as he crept closer. Despite the immediate danger, Remy could only stare at him, completely dumbfounded. How had Daken found him all the way out here? Closer and closer the feral came, his gaze locking the Cajun in place. Remy doubted he would have made it far if he chose to flee just then.

"I see you and Dad made up." Daken said calmly. When the young man talked it still shocked the Cajun. Remy had thought perhaps he had finally just lost his mind altogether. He was hoping Daken was nothing more than a figment of his imagination.

Reaching up, Remy touched the series of bite marks along his neck. He felt his face flush as he remembered his and Wolverine's late night romp. What could he say? They had missed each other. It had been a relief for both of them to have that sudden, immediate release between them.

"Strange to see you here, cher. Remy never expected you to be one of dose people who liked to commune wit' nature." Remy replied in an even tone. His heart felt as if it were about to burst out of his chest. Daken straightened up, growing bolder as he came closer so he was only a few feet away from the Cajun now. They were completely alone.

"It has its good qualities, I'll admit. What about you, love? You prefer the city so why would you venture out all the way out here?" Daken purred as he came closer. They were only three feet away from each other now.

"It's none of yo' business, cher. Tell Remy, why did you never do it?"

"Do what?" Daken asked with a frown on his face. His brow furrowed at the question as if he could not make sense of what had been asked.

"Force me. You're strong enough, aren't you? Clearly you are capable as well. You have a healing factor so growin' tired would never be an issue. Yet you never did nothing more dan make out with me. Why?"

"So you would, what? Want me to force you down and have my way with you?"

"Non, but answer de question. You were in de _perfect_ position to take what you wanted. Yet you didn't. You _never_ took advantage of Remy. Never. So, why? What was holding you back?" Remy demanded. Daken's lips went into a tight line and for a second it seemed as if he were about to drive his claws through the Cajun. But just as quickly he seemed to regain control of his actions. His claws slid back into his wrists as he stepped closer so now their faces were only inches apart.

"You know the answer to that."

"Why would I ask if I already knew de answer?"

"I don't know. Why would you?"

"Stop playing coy wit' me, boy. Just answer de fucking question."

"No."

"Either you answer Remy right now, Daken, or he calls Wolverine. Which is it going to be?" Remy threatened, his voice falling low. Daken frowned at the threat but shrugged his shoulders, a smirk playing across his lips as he spoke.

"Calm down, love, I'll give you your answer. I didn't take you when I felt like it because it was never offered. I tried to steal the love you had for Daddy dear, yes, but the rest? I thought perhaps with enough time I could gain your trust. Earn it from you without having to force myself on you. If I had gone that route I would have never have got you to love me. But even that failed in the end, didn't it?" Daken replied shrugging his shoulders. Remy glared at him but could not deny what the young man had said.

"You're a very strange young man, Daken."

"Funny, considering you're only half my age."

"Ha ha. Hilarious."

"I've been told I have a certain charm. It's true."

Remy scowled at Daken, beginning to calm down. If Daken had meant to hurt him he would have done so by now. The young feral made no indication he meant to do anything but talk to the Cajun. Remy studied him, trying to make out what the feral was about. Reaching up he brushed his fingers through the soft hair of Daken's Mohawk. The blue eyes narrowed as the feral tensed, displeased with the unwanted touch but he did nothing to stop him. Remy continued to pet him, watching in fascination as the feral stood there silently.

"You have soft hair, cher. It almost feels like fur."

"So people have told me." Daken said in a tight voice. Why did he allow himself to be touched if he didn't like it? Remy frowned letting his hand drop back down to his side. Daken glowered at him but Remy was not alarmed. In fact he felt relaxed now with Logan's… Son.

It felt strange to stand there with his partner's grown child. Of course, there was Amiko as well but she was adopted. In Daken Remy could see the strong likeness of his lover. They had the exact same eyes and even facial expressions at times. In his mind's eye Remy thought of Logan and compared it to the young man standing before him. There was no doubt in his mind who he was, but how come Logan had never told him he had a son? Sure, it had been years until Logan had trusted the Cajun enough to tell him about Amiko. But Daken was fully grown and out on his own. Logan didn't think he had to protect his son too, did he?

"Logan never told me about you. He never even mentioned it."

"I'm not surprised. Dad probably thought he could forget me. Or he did." Daken said off handedly. When Remy gave him a confused look he let out a cold laugh shaking his head at the Cajun's expression.

"There's a lot Dad doesn't tell people. You especially, I think, because he's scared you'll think he's some type of monster. His logic is if he doesn't tell you about it he's protecting you. Not to mention the fact he can never remember a damn thing about his past."

"Why do you think your father would forget you? I'm sure Logan cares about you even if you are…who you are."

"He doesn't want to acknowledge the people he used to be with. My mother died because of him. Everyone he has ever been with died because of some enemy he was connected too, he killed them, or they just passed away from depression. I'm just one of the many reminders his life has been nothing but a succession of failures at him attempting to establish a normal life for himself."

"That may be true, Daken. But can you blame him? To face all dis misery how could he not want some bit of happiness? Remy is surprised yo' father can even still smile with all he's been through."

"Yes, poor Daddy dear. Let's all forget we have our own lives just to make him happy. Let's ignore the fact he's made mistakes in his life which he buries beneath a mountain of bullshit then declares it no longer matters." Daken spat, his eyes burning with rage. Remy felt sorry for him despite the danger the feral presented. He knew what it was to go unwanted by the very people you thought were always supposed to love you.

"Did Logan even know about you?"

"Not until five years ago, no. We had a quick run in with each other, but after that he ignored me. He just stopped trying. So did I. Until I heard of you, that is." Daken said his piercing gaze fixated on Remy. Remy felt his mouth go dry at the thought. So Logan _had _known about his son but had never mentioned it to his Cajun. Right around the time they had been building their own life together as well.

"I'm so sorry, Daken." Remy said, his heart heavy. Logan had abandoned his only son? Daken laughed bitterly shaking his head.

_Logan, how could you? He's your son! You just left him alone in the world and never even tried to help him? You know what's like to be alone. _

"I thought by taking you I could earn some of that happiness. Clearly I was wrong because you left."

"What's stopping you now?"

"Nothing. Everything. Besides, I wasn't even looking for you. I was called here."

"By who?"

"Romulus. He called all of them, the other Lupines. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. It seems like I was working in my office when suddenly I wake up and trekking halfway across Canada on my way here. Rather than resist I just went along with it. I have nothing left at this point." Daken answered, glaring defiantly at the Cajun.

"Why don't you come back with me then?" Remy asked him. Daken quirked a brow at the Cajun as if he had lost his mind. Remy figured he had, but he could not just leave the young feral out there by himself. Even though Daken was probably better suited to being out on his own in the wild then the Cajun was.

"I'm sure Daddy dear would be thrilled to see me again."

"Well, Logan and I have been together for a decade, cher. We might as well be married. Which would make you my step son, wouldn't it? What's stopping you from coming back with me?"

"You forget I kidnapped you."

"Daken, just come back wit' Remy. Let me at least try t' help you, cher. Perhaps…Logan was mistaken about you. Come, at least you won't be alone." Remy cajoled the young feral. He tugged at Daken's upper arm trying to get the young man to follow him. Daken frowned at the Cajun as he stood there unmoving.

For a moment it seemed as if Daken had changed his mind. Then, with a huff he extracted his arm from the Cajun's grip and walked past him towards the campsite.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"No."

"But mon glutton you can't just-"

"No."

"Yes."

"No, Mate."

"Yes, _mate_. Remy says he's staying, he's staying. You get no say in the matter."

"He has to leave."

"If he leaves, so does Remy. And this time he won't let you stop him."

Wolverine and Remy stood toe to toe glaring at each other. In the corner, the subject of their argument watched with a smug smirk. Remy had the urge to slap it off the young feral's face despite the good intentions behind bringing him home. When he had brought Daken to the camp no one had said anything. Now, though, once Wolverine had come back; the feral had barely taken one look at his own offspring before saying he would not tolerate his presence in his home.

"You won't leave. You can't."

"I can and I will, cher. Daken stays, end of story."

"No."

"You is a real hypocrite you know dat? You are always going on about how you will give Remy everyt'ing. How much you claim to _love_ me. Well, your _mate_ wants your son here."

"Remy, no. He's full grown now. There's nothing you can do for him."

"I don't care. I want him to stay here."

Wolverine glowered at his mate, his ocean blue eyes narrowed to slits. His shirt was torn and bloody from an earlier hunt, proving Talon's prediction had come true. He glared at his offspring in the corner who only gazed at him with matching blue eyes. At this the feral huffed angrily, fixing Remy with his glare again and trying to get him to back down. They had been back and forth on the matter for at least twenty minutes now.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want him here? What purpose does he serve?"

"Daken will keep me company. You have the whole Pack to run now, right? Which leaves Remy here by himself most of the time with nothing to do. He's not a Lupine. He can't hunt, he has no feral senses, and on top of which we both know he's next to useless when it comes to doing any of the chores here."

"I could just catch you a rabbit to keep as a pet if you're that lonely, mate."

"Non, you would just eat it. Or someone else will."

"Why don't you come along with me then?"

"Mon glutton, Remy could never keep up wit' you. You know dat. I have literally _nothing_ to do here. You and I both know I'm next to useless in dis setting. How come when Remy asks you for just one thing you deny him?" Remy said, pitching his voice in a pleading tone. Now he had backed Wolverine into a corner. The feral could not openly deny him now without seeming cold hearted on his own part. It was true. He knew his Cajun never asked nor demanded anything in return for all the love and attention he gave the feral freely. Wolverine grunted, glaring at Daken whose smug smirk was still in place. Perhaps if the boy had at least pretended to look abashed it would have made the process much smoother.

"I'm not denying you to seem cruel. Mate, it's just I can smell it on him. He wants you like I do. I won't stand for it."

"Then you can smell I don't want him dat way." Remy shot right back. Wolverine frowned, realizing his mistake. He growled and shook his head as the words spun around and around in his mind. His instincts told him to roar at his mate and lay down the law. He was the one in charge here, not him. Mate could not go around doing whatever he pleased. When he raised his eyes to glare at the Cajun, those red on black eyes gazed at him coolly while his lips turned down in displeasure. Wolverine felt a bit ashamed as he glanced once again at his son.

"Fine, he can stay. But he has to sleep somewhere else."

"Where? In the room next to ours?"

"No, too close. Daken can stay in a cave that's not far from this one. It's smaller, but it's more than big enough for him." Wolverine conceded. He felt a knot in his chest loosen when his mate gave him a serene smile, pleased he had received what he had asked for. His mate stepped closer, planting a kiss on the feral's cheek. Wolverine huffed angrily, growling at Daken as he headed back towards the door. He had only come to check on his mate. He still had things to do with Romulus.

"T'ank you, mon glutton. Remy loves you."

"Hmph."

Daken chuckled as he watched his father leave in a blaze of fury. Victorious, Remy watched the retreating back of the feral man. Turning back to his new ward the Cajun wondered what the hell to do with the young man now. Daken posed a striking figure standing there in the cave. Even half naked he had an air of authority about him. His "son" in law came over to him hands, deep in his pockets as he smirked up at the Cajun.

"So, I suppose you're mom now. Hm?"

"Please don't call me dat."

"Sure, whatever you say, _Mom_."

"You're grounded." Remy snapped irritated. Daken laughed as he kissed the Cajun on the cheek. It was a chaste kiss, light and affectionate. He sighed heavily, frowning at the young feral. Well, he had got what he wanted. Now what?

"Do you need anything immediate, cher? Food, clothes, a bath?"

"Do I stink?"

"Non, but go find that cave your father was talkin' about. I'll help you settle in later." Remy instructed him. Daken nodded, walking off obediently in search of the mysterious cave. It felt strange knowing the person he had been a captive to now listened to him. He wondered if perhaps he wasn't making a mistake. Well, if it was Wolverine would have his back. That at least was a blessing.

For the rest of the day Remy either wandered the camp or napped. Once going to seek out Daken who seemed to have decided he needed a rest as well. When he walked into the cave the young man had settled down in a corner. His back to the covered doorway of his own small dwelling atop a bed of furs. Remy left him, being sure to leave a small stock of food from his and Wolverine's own stores in case the young man got hungry.

Talon sought him out towards evening to inquire if Remy needed anything. The Cajun responded he was fine, but he sensed how uneasy Talon was. The second in command, which Remy learned after talking to him for a time and it slipped out, had once been a CEO of a successful company. He had started soon after getting out college, taking on odd jobs fixing broken down computers and updating databases. With a friend he had managed to open a small shop that sold computer parts and bought old ones. Eventually, Talon had closed his small shop and opened a bigger store, turning it into a company that was fast growing and becoming renowned for its quality in electronics. He had just been stretching into helping make company databases to make them easier to use and more efficient when he had felt the "calling".

"Calling?" Remy asked. Evening was fast approaching and, finding he enjoyed the conversation; he had invited the large Lupine to stay until Wolverine came back. Talon had been kind enough to build the fire back up, cooking fresh strips of deer meat over it for the both of them.

"Yes, anyone who has a drop of Lupine blood in them hears it. It's a sort of instinct I guess, like migration. None of us knew exactly where we were going or how. Only that it was like someone was constantly tugging at your soul. A small voice in your head urging you on. So I got everything arranged, told Michael I was going on a trip, and here I am." Talon told him calmly. It turned out Talon's real name was Sam as well. Remy laughed to hear it since it didn't seem to match the large man who sat across from him.

"Everyone? Didn't you even try to fight it?"

"I did, at first. I had a good girl I was going to marry, a successful business, but it always felt… Empty. I secretly couldn't stand going to dog parks because those damn whistles are so annoying. I could never explain the sudden urges or mood swings I had. I heard high pitched sounds no matter what I did. Never sick a day in my life." Talon went on, shrugging his shoulders at the surprised look on Remy's face.

"Don't you miss it? Waking up every morning to fresh coffee? Sounds like you had the perfect life."

"I did, but… Again, it felt empty. I had set out everything I had ever done. And these urges I got sometimes, I took pills to control them. Didn't help. Here, I can just be who I am. What I was born to be." Talon explained, reaching out delicately take a strip of meat. He blew on it, tasted it, and then got another piece and offered it to Remy.

"So you're happier here altogether." Remy stated. Talon nodded giving the Cajun a shy smile. For such a big man he could be uncommonly silent which didn't fit the fierce demeanor he presented to the rest of the Lupines.

"Yes, you could say that I suppose. It's harder out here, true. But more honest. Haven't you noticed how much happier Wolverine is?" Talon pressed. Remy didn't know how to answer that. So he changed the subject to what the feral thought the weather would be like.

The next few days saw Wolverine coming back to his mate late in the night, all but falling over with exhaustion as he nuzzled the Cajun tiredly in greeting. He would soon drift off fast to sleep, holding the other man close. At dawn the feral would wake Remy up with love bites along his neck. Silent questions of if the other man was in the mood for sex.

Each time Remy would give in or at least help ease the feral's arousal. Clutching his lover's shoulders each time he came with a loud moan. He would strain against the strong, calloused hands that held him; which roved over and explored his body as he lay there flushed and panting. Wolverine seemed endlessly fascinated with the Cajun, burying his nose in the long burnished locks to inhale his scent. Kissing his face and worshipping his body. Drawing his nails along his mate's sweat covered thighs as he pounded into him.

When it came time for the feral to leave, Remy always felt an odd sense of loss. He would gather a clean pair of clothes which had been left out for him, go down to the river to bathe, and hand the dirty clothes to Talon who always gave him a curious brow. Next he would meet up with Daken. Eventually Remy gave up trying to keep the young man from calling him "Mom". It was clear the young feral was hell bent on calling him as such whether the Cajun liked it or not.

His days were mostly slow and boring. On occasion Talon came to ask him to work out a dispute among the lesser ferals. The ones which could not go out to hunt due to being too old or young. There seemed to be an inner circle the Cajun learned about in terms of the women. Most of them stayed behind to care for the children. A few went out hunting with the able bodied men who could be gone for days at a time tracking a herd of caribou or the trail of a lone moose ready to fall.

The elders and children were treated kindly and with a bit of reverence. The children were cherished since they would one day grow up to follow in the footsteps of their parents. The future of the Pack. Elders were the teachers, telling them stories or pointing out lessons to them. They were responsible for setting the foundation by showing the children what plants were edible, which weren't. How to track an animal. How to differentiate between all the different sorts of scents.

Remy alone was the wrench in this well-oiled machine. He was respected since he was considered in charge when Wolverine was gone. Hated due to the leisurely life he led. Daken was accepted easily, but gazed upon curiously by most of the Pack. They could sense Wolverine's grudging tolerance of his handsome young son hanging around his mate. Yet Daken made no advances on the Cajun. He respected the boundaries set between them. Though he always greeted Remy with a kiss on the cheek. Once in a while a hug or a hand on the Cajun's shoulder as he talked to him.

Wolverine as well, Remy noticed began to change. Like Daken, Wolverine discarded the use of shoes and shirts; preferring to go barefoot wherever he went in open defiance of his mate's wishes. He only shaved reluctantly on Remy's insistence though he had stopped maintaining his hair. He let it grow out into a wild mane on top of his head which stuck out in every direction. Remy was glad at least the feral washed it and kept it clean. Despite this his lover's scent became a rugged, heady musk which clung to him like a cloak. It was a nice scent, true, but it still bothered him.

Remy found himself thinking more and more of Logan. The odd quirks his lover had by eating nearly everything in front of him. No matter how much the Cajun cooked it always seemed the Canadian was asking for more. The almost shy way Logan would wake him up. Bright blue eyes wide open when the Cajun did wake up. As if surprised the other man had come back from wherever dreams were made.

Lying in bed after their lovemaking, Logan would chomp on a cigar as he stroked Remy's hair absentmindedly with one hand. Blowing out smoke rings as they enjoyed each other's company in a comfortable silence. He missed the days when he would come home and find Logan on the couch with a beer in hand, boots on the coffee table where they weren't supposed to be as he watched TV. The familiar grin the man would greet him with. Would his Cajun drink with him? When was he going to make dinner? If he was tired, why didn't he make it this time? Rabbit stew would be alright, wouldn't it?

In Wolverine Remy saw the man he loved. But he also began to notice glaring flaws and differences. More and more it seemed Wolverine was establishing his dominance over the other man. Always gentle, never raising his voice. Always caring. This was the part of his lover Remy had always accepted. While he loved this part of the man himself, it was only half.

Wolverine could not sit and have a full conversation with Remy. He did not seem to understand them in the way he should. As if he only picked up on the gist of what was being said and responding the best way he knew how. There were no deep discussions about their future, no confessions of the worries they had. None of the familiarity of inside jokes they had told each other at least a hundred times but still always seemed hilarious. No more of Logan telling him one of the many war stories he had as he recounted days spent in the trenches of World War I and II.

In the middle of the day Remy found himself playing solitaire in the mouth of the cave. Bored beyond reason he had taken out his spare deck of cards and shuffled them. Daken or Talon were always willing to play a round of poker. Pretending smooth pebbles taken from the river were chips. From time to time they bet each other favors or tasks to make it more interesting. However, Talon had insisted on taking Daken with him around the campsite. To better get the Pack to accept the young feral and in turn get Daken ready to lead a hunting party on his own.

He was just pondering over where to place his Queen of Spades when there was a commotion down below. Frowning at his concentration being interrupted, he put down the card and got up to look over the edge. Down below a hunting party had come back. The hunters were whooping and cheering however as around them the rest of the camp stirred. A large crowd already gathered as more cheers and congratulations came the group's way.

Then suddenly Romulus appeared Wolverine at his side. The hunters cheered as Wolverine roared holding up something in his arms. With a jolt Remy realized it was a mountain lion. It was a big specimen the mouth open as the tongue hung out clearly dead. Its golden fur was sleek, showing the muscles beneath. Proudly, the leader of the Lupines kept the lion held aloft as the rest of the Pack cheered.

Remy began to come down the path towards his feral lover to congratulate him. Romulus was the first to notice him and glared at him. Wolverine, however, noticing the lone figure went towards him with a grim determination. The crowd fell silent pulling back slightly to make way for their Alpha. Remy froze when all eyes fell on him as Wolverine approached him the carcass in his arms.

When he came within a few feet of him Wolverine stopped. There was a long moment of silence as the two men gazed at each other. The crowd held its breath waiting to see what would happen next. Then, Wolverine began to speak, his deep voice echoing in the camp and carrying even to those standing in the back.

"Mate, this is for you." Wolverine said gravely. Then he knelt, placing the body of the lion at Remy's feet almost gently. As if he feared he may hurt the cat despite bringing about its death. It was then Remy saw a wound in the cat's chest where its heart would be. The stab wound so clean and precise it barely marred the fur around it.

His mouth went dry as he gazed down at the offering. His mind going to completely blank. All eyes were on the Cajun as he stared down dumbfounded at the gift. Wolverine straightened back up completely serious. Streaks of dried blood showed where the cat had cut him before the wounds had healed.

"Thank you, mon glutton. I guess I'll have to learn how to skin it, won't I?" Remy said. The tense silence was broken with a general outbreak of laughter. A smile broke across Wolverine's face, showing off the prominent canines he had. Reaching out he pulled the Cajun into a tight embrace so strong Remy felt his back crack. Lifting up the carcass again Wolverine threw it over his shoulder, one arm around his mate's waist as he pulled the other man back up the path towards their shared cave.

Wolverine hauled both his prizes inside, leaving the carcass in a corner as he dragged Remy into their bedroom. As soon as they went in, he buried his head into his mate's neck. Wolverine let out a playful growl whilr nipping at Remy's skin. Laughing, the Cajun tripped on the furs, causing him to fall back. The feral went with him pulling back at the last minute so he didn't crush the other man with his weight.

Remy felt his face flush as he reached up to push back a lock of hair that had fallen in his partner's face. Wolverine smiled down at him as the Cajun struggled to catch his breath gasping. Finally, Remy sighed and lay there with Wolverine above him. The feral gazed down at him, clearly pleased with himself. Rolling his eyes, Remy reached up to put his arms around his partner's neck and drew him down for deep kiss. Wolverine complied eagerly with a low groan, grinding up against the Cajun insistently.

Remy consented, hooking a leg around his lover's waist to draw him closer. It wasn't long before the feral was inside him, leaving a trail of love bites along the Cajun's neck and shoulders. Marking him as his as he thrust into him. Then with a shudder the feral came inside him. Afterwards he nuzzled Remy as the Cajun climaxed with a loud moan.

Afterwards the stress from before left him for a while. With Wolverine beside him in the dark he felt somewhat comforted. Was it possible he might have even been wrong? Even on his best days Logan had never wanted to cuddle as much as Wolverine did. Yet he still had his doubts…

"Sorry mate, but I have to go. I'll send someone to help you skin your gift." Wolverine whispered as he stood up. Alarmed, Remy sat up reaching out to grab a fistful of his partner's hair before he could leave him. Wolverine let out a grunt at his hair being pulled, glaring down at his mate.

"Cher, Remy doesn't know the first thing about skinning a mountain lion!"

"Then just supervise. I have to go, I'll be back later." Wolverine reassured him. He kissed Remy on top of the head, gently extracting the Cajun's hand from his long mane. Then he left, disappearing past the doorway.

Remy cleaned himself up before leaving ten minutes later. When he stepped out from the cave he was not surprised to see Daken lingering in the entrance. A knowing smirk lit his face when he saw the Cajun. He narrowed his eyes at the young man, daring him to say anything.

"Don't you think it's traumatic for a child to see their parents practicing making babies?" Daken asked, his smirk growing wider. Remy scowled at him shoving past the young feral.

"Damn brat, didn't Remy tell you to leave us alone?"

"You're the one who insisted I follow you around, Mom. You said you wanted to help me. Or don't you want me anymore?" Daken asked in a sickly sweet voice which irritated Remy to no end. He glared at the young man, wondering if he could convince Logan to hang the feral by his toes from a tree.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Talon sent me to help you with your gift." Daken commented jerking his head towards the mountain lion carcass. Remy sighed heavily, shaking his head as Daken went over. He studied the body for a moment, considering the best way to start the job. Deciding he didn't want to really see Remy went over to where Wolverine kept the food, helping himself to some dried berries from a small bag.

"Of course he sends you of all people. Isn't Remy lucky?"

"I love you too, Mommy."

"Cher, I swear if you don't stop with dat…"

"Oh come on, I only say it out of love." Daken went on.

Remy frowned at his… Step son? Deciding the battle of being referred to as a role of parent he doubted he suited the role of, he let it go for the time being. While he held nothing personal against Daken he had a strange sense to keep his guard up around him. After all, this was the same person who had kidnapped him. The same one who had no qualms about putting a needle in his neck. Then again nothing had really happened between them during his stay with the young feral.

"Daken, can I pose a question to you?" Remy asked curiously. Daken had withdrawn his two bone claws and begun his bloody work. He glanced up at Remy with narrowed blue eyes, suspicious.

"You can pose any day for me." Daken purred. Ignoring the innuendo, the Cajun continued.

"Is there any chance Wolverine isn't whole?" Remy asked him. Daken paused for a moment, frowning at the idea. Then glanced at the Cajun again as if he had been joking with him.

"Possibly, either he banished the one you know as Logan from his mind altogether. Erased him, so to speak. Or else he was separated from him."

"Separated? How is that even possible?"

"Think of it like this. There are different aspects to Daddy dear's personality, yes? Two dominant ones prevail within him. One, his berserk state known as Wolverine. The other known as Logan whom I'm guessing you spend most of your time with."

"Okay, Remy is following you so far."

"Now I only heard rumors about it, but there was a device known as the _Gemini Star_ a while back. What the device did was take the dominant aspects of a person's personality and creates a body for them. I believe it's only ever been tested on one person with success. Results…vary."

"Who was it?"

"Who's the only person you know who has voices in their head?" Daken asked dubiously. Remy was about to protest he knew no such person when a familiar red on black mask came to his mind's eye.

"No."

"Yes, the one and only."

"Deadpool? What sick freak thought to test anything on him?!"

"Come on Mom, I can't do all the work for you. You have to contribute too." Daken said sweetly. He began to smirk when the Cajun's eyes widened then narrowed. Remy's lips went into a thin line as he stepped out to the entrance of the cave to glare down below.

Wolverine was easy to spot with his wild mane of raven black hair. Unlike with Remy he wore a tense and grim expression among his subordinates, on occasion having to deliver a cuff to the ear of one of the younger of the pack who always seemed to be trailing after him. Young men in their late teens and early twenties who wished to push their leader to the maximum. Many imagined having his position and power over the Pack.

Overseeing all these proceedings was Romulus himself. The ancient Lupine watched with a pleased expression. A cat ate the canary smile crossing his face from time to time when no one looked. As if sensing he was being watched, he turned his sightless eyes upwards. Their eyes locked as the two glared at each other. Romulus bowed his head slightly, acknowledging Remy before turning his attention back to those he watched over.

"I wonder how he's managed to make it this far without being caught." He said quietly. Behind him he could smell the stench of blood wafting from the cave. It made him want to throw up. A moment later Daken appeared at his side, covered in blood. His arms were entirely red as he glanced down at Romulus as well.

"People have come close, but he always overpowered them. Took them out before they could be any trouble. You, on the other hand…" Daken said nudging Remy with his shoulder.

"You're the only one to throw a wrench in all this. He tolerates your presence because Wolverine refused to give you up. You hear them fighting it out in the middle of the night."

"They fight?" Remy was shocked, staring at Daken in disbelief. Daken quirked a brow at him, nodding his head as he motioned for the Cajun to come further into the cave out of eyesight of Romulus.

"Yes, when they're out on patrol Romulus tries to convince Dad you're unnecessary. How you can't… Well…"

"Can't what?"

"Bear children."

"Really? I had no idea. What's wrong with you?"

"Sorry, I'm not into incest. I prefer a man of either my height or taller."

"Remy is being serious."

"So am I. Romulus tried with me. He raised me, sent me to the same camps he did Dad. And you know what? For all that I wasn't good enough. When I didn't meet his expectations he turned me out and left me for dead."

Remy stared at Daken, unsure of what to say. An odd look had come over the young feral's face as he spoke. He had finished his skinning, and thankfully had covered the blood mess that was the mountain lion. The hide lay stretched out on the ground with salt sprinkled over it to absorb the fat which would be scraped off later. Daken used a rag to clean the congealing blood off his chest, continuing to talk. Yet Remy felt Logan' son wasn't speaking to him but someone else.

"How did Romulus end up raising you? Wouldn't you have been with your mother?" Remy asked as he came over to kneel next to Daken. The young feral smirked, cold laughter erupting from his throat as he gave the Cajun a cool glance.

"I suppose technically I was for a time. You see, before Dad married Mariko he lived in a small village in Japan. He was learning to be a samurai there or already was; I don't know which. But anyway, he fell in love with this woman named Itsu. They slept together and I was conceived. Dad was going to marry her, but he was called away on some mission."

"That was when Romulus struck. He snuck into the house and killed her. He cut me from her body and left me on the doorstep of another Japanese family to be raised. I'm only alive because of my healing factor. When he finally came back to claim me he told me father was to blame for everything that happened. For the longest time I believed he had done it. Dad had killed her out of some sick revenge. Some slight." Daken turned his head then, his piercing blue eyes cutting Remy to the core. The Cajun met those eyes so eerily similar to his lover's.

"Do you know what my name really means? In Japanese?"

"Non, I've never had a chance to really learn the language. I know _konichiwa_, which is hello."

"Tell me, mom, how does my name sound to you?"

"Honestly? It's a nice name cher. It rolls off the tongue easily. Remy finds it rather attractive." A look of surprise came over Daken's face. His blue eyes lost their piercing glare as they widened, staring at the Cajun with a complete innocence similar to a child's. For just a moment Remy saw the true person beneath the hardened exterior. But like a sudden ray of light it was cut off. Daken grunted, shaking his head as he reached up. He touched Remy's cheek, caressing it with his thumb as he spoke.

"My name means _mongrel_ in Japanese. That's why I can't be the leader of the Pack. Compared to me and Dad's lifespan, you're just a blip on the radar." Daken explained. His tone sounded regretful as he shook his head. As if he had suddenly aged as he stood up. Remy did as well, suddenly feeling awkward around the young man.

"I'm not going to pretend I know how to be any version of good. What I do know is; Dad loves you. He's happy to be around you." Daken paused for a moment, about to leave. He and Remy stood there gazing at each other. Then Daken came over to him and kissed Remy on top of the head.

"I love you too, Mom." He whispered into Remy's auburn locks. Before the Cajun could say anything, Daken had had walked out the entrance of the cave. He went quickly down the walkway, moving at a fast pace.

Remy was shocked, going to the entrance to call back out to him. But he was forced to back up when Wolverine came in. Apparently whatever the business was had been taken care of. As the feral nuzzled his mate glad to see him, Remy's mind was already at work. His thoughts churned as he greeted his partner with the usual congratulations and kisses.

Later in the night as he lay in bed, Wolverine was attempting to cuddle him to death. Content, a low purr vibrated from Logan's chest as Remy wondered about what Daken had said. Glancing down at Wolverine, he sighed and stroked the dark mane of hair idly.

"Did you like your gift?" Wolverine asked his mate urgently. Remy sighed, patting him on the cheek to reassure him. It was times like this he forgot the feral he loved was a raging beast and not just a needy puppy dog.

"Of course, Remy loves everyt'ing you give him."

"Good, because you get to wear it during the ceremony."

"What ceremony?"

"The one where I declare you're my mate for life." Wolverine stated calmly. As if there was no question I his mind whom he intended to spend the rest of his life with.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Loki's gaze was cool as he gazed out along the beach. Dressed in his usual black attire to disguise himself from prying eyes, his own green gaze flickered as he studied the waves. The sun shone down on his hair making it appear blue in the bright light. Logan stood not too far behind him as he watched Victor walking up and down the beach, sniffing the air and growling. Every few minutes the blond feral would stop, sniff the air again, and then retrace his steps.

"It's been twenty minutes." Loki stated bluntly, displeased with having to wait. Logan frowned keeping his eyes on Victor. The feral did not run the risk of being able to escape, however, due to the spell Loki had put on him.

"I know how time passes, Frosty. You don't have to remind me every five minutes. Besides, what are you riding on my ass for? Where's your mystery guy gotten too? You said he was going to meet us here."

"He texted me not to long ago. Traffic." Loki answered calmly. Even though the trickster did not say so, Logan could see how the trickster's jaw tightened as he ground his teeth. The way his eyes kept an intense focus on the figure below.

"I don't see why you can't just say hocus pocus, wave your wand, and find our Cajun. You've done it before."

"You're understanding of magic amazes me. Truly."

"I just don't understand why you won't even try. Can't you just gaze into a crystal ball and find him?" Logan asked despite himself. Loki gave him a dirty, look reaching up to tug at the black scarf around his neck.

"If you're referring to scrying, yes I have. Multiple times. To answer your question, however, the one thing preventing me from finding Remy is the fact that I put fail safes in place around his person."

"Fail safes? Against what?!"

"Me, myself, and I." Loki answered coolly. Logan frowned, narrowing his eyes at the demi-god. Loki sighed as if speaking to a school child as he waved his hand as if to shoo away the question.

"Let me try to put this in a way you understand. You believe in other dimensions, yes? Other versions of Midgard which exist beside this one?"

"Yeah. I follow ya. What about it?"

"Well, I'm able to access these other dimensions readily. If they're close enough I can even reach in and change the course of what is to happen or even to come. Since I have a tendency to… Play with fate, as it were, I cast a series of spells on Remy to protect him from me. Should I ever turn on him, or change the fact that I care for him." Loki explained calmly though his voice grew quieter falling to a hush. His emerald eyes shimmered he gazed down upon the beach lost in thought.

"If I could bring Remy to safety right now, do you not think I would have taken him to Asgard long ago?"

"Still doesn't explain how you found me so easily."

"Actually, someone made a suggestion to me I never even considered. He recommended perhaps I look to whomever wanted you the most. So I did, and of course whose name comes up but his?" Loki said nodding down to the figure below. Loki's features hardened, his frown deepening as he glared down at the feral. He would give anything to go down there and cut the feral's head off. Yet Logan insisted they needed the blond alive to find Remy.

"Not too bad on your part, I guess. Brother dear didn't see fit to help you? That's a shocker." Loki let out a cold laugh, startling Logan as the demi-god shook his head a smirk on his face.

"Thor? Hardly. Him and his Avenger friends think themselves above me. I came to them for help and none of them wanted any part of it. Fury tried to have me captured, again, but I eluded him. Only this time I kept coming back. I begged them to help me. I had no resources outside of Jotunheim other than my own mind and few minor spells to aide me."

"Seems like you're losing your touch in your old age."

"No, I simply agreed to pay the price to walk amongst mortals. Even I have my chains, Logan. You simply cannot see them." Loki said quietly. The two fell back into a grim silence as if waiting for the fall of an execution blade.

"You know, it's kinda strange, thinking of you in another dimension. Are there other…?"

"Yes, multitudes of them in fact. There a million different Lokis, Remys, Logans, and whomever else you can think of. In one dimension Remy falls in love with Rogue. In another he was never banished from New Orleans, but instead happily marries Bella Donna." Loki said. Though he stated this with a slight twist of his mouth; displeased at the idea of Remy ending up with anyone but him. Logan snorted, deciding not to inquire about himself. Though the idea of his Cajun being with someone else was so alien to him he felt jealousy rise in the back of his throat.

"What about you? Do any of your other selves seek him out?" Logan asked curiously. An odd look passed over Loki's face as he glanced once again at the man.

"One other has, yes. It was a gamble but he did it." Loki said quietly. Logan frowned as he drew closer to the trickster, looking him in the eye.

"He fall in love with him yet?"

"That's the thing, he's just a… A child. In that particular dimension I was destroyed. But Thor had me reincarnated as a child. Right when this younger version of me contacted me he asked me for help. He did not understand why the others fought so much. How am I the only one that stands so still?" Loki explained. His eyes had a distant look to them as he let out a soft sigh.

"What did you tell the kid?"

"What could I say? Have you ever imagined talking to yourself as a child? He had no memories of his previous life, at least not many. He understood he wronged, and yet he wanted nothing but love from his brother. A brother who, ironically, never spent time with him. I told him simply that I had decided to go a different route. To accept my fate as it was and at least seek some happiness for myself."

Before Loki could continue, there was the sound of a motorbike from the parking lot. Logan turned around alarmed, but Loki reached out to put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. An unlikely gesture from the demi-god considering the circumstances. Logan looked at him suspiciously, but the trickster only shook his head. Behind them Victor was coming back up to them, his face creased with a deep frown as he studied the two unlikely allies.

A motorbike had indeed come in to the empty parking lot. Its bright light blinded the small party as the figure pulled up, swinging around and parking. The light flicked off and Logan narrowed his eyes ,trying to make out who it was. Ever since he had separated from Wolverine his senses had dulled. At night when it had been clear as day for him he could only make out darker shapes. Smells eluded him altogether where once he could depict each person simply by their scent.

The figure cut the engine and swung off of the seat. What seemed to be a black duffel bag was swung across his back, suspiciously round and flat like a disc. The stranger put up the kickstand and turned around, coming with urgent steps towards the group. As he approached, Logan recognized who it was. The young, handsome face of a man in his early twenties. Short blond hair on top of his head. Wearing an old worn out leather jacket he seemed to have had for years. Complete with the worn denim jeans and white T-shirt, he could have passed for a college student.

"How the hell did you get soldier boy out here?" Logan asked in complete shock. Captain America, known better as Steve Rogers, bobbed his head shyly to the familiar face. His gaze was drawn to Loki who came forward, a relieved look on his face at the sight of the human.

"Certainly took you long enough. What did you do, stop for a bite to eat on your way here? You know how important this is. Remy is missing and you're taking your sweet time driving here?"

"Like I told you, there was traffic. I did seventy coming up here once I managed to get free of it all. You know how people are during the holidays." Steve said apologetically. Loki snorted softly, shaking his head as he glanced back at Logan who was still gaping at his former friend.

"Next time do a hundred then when I call for you. As I was leaving the Avengers tower, for the last time mind you, Steve here called my personal cell. He offered to meet up with me later to help out. Several hours later he and I met up at a café."

Logan noticed as Loki spoke how the trickster gave the Avenger a grateful look. With a jolt he recognized that look of concern one the demi-god had always used to gaze upon his Cajun. His glare softened as well as he beckoned Steve to join them.

"It was there he showed up with a bag of clothes and his shield covered up. He told me he didn't have a lot of resources; hardly any in fact since he dared not touch the SHIELD database after leaving it. Steve offered to help me out in any form he could until such a time as Remy was restored home and back at your side." Loki explained, glancing at Logan again. The Canadian frowned as he eyeballed his former friend.

"I'm sorry I couldn't convince the others to come, Logan. They just flat out refused to help. Dr. Banner gave me something though. He said it belonged to Remy anyway." Steve said as he drew a small package from his pocket. He handed it to Logan who stared down at it in puzzlement. Opening the package he saw the glint of a metal and he shook it out.

On his palm rolled out the ring Loki had given his Cajun so many years ago. He remembered clearly how, in a guilty tone Remy had told him years later how he had come by the ring. Meeting up with Loki at the carnival by mistake as the trickster slid the ring onto his finger, promising to come to his aide wherever he was. To this day Loki still kept the promise even in the face of his own imprisonment. He glanced at the demi-god who only nodded his head as if he had been expecting this all along.

"Hate to interrupt you're little party there, but I picked up your Cajun's scent." Victor growled from behind them. Logan turned around as did Loki to look at the feral. Loki's tone became ice cold as he talked, his gaze shimmering as his magic threatened to drop again.

"In which direction is he headed?"

"North, it seems like. Actually, his scent comes all the way to here." Victor explained as he walked around the group. He walked past Steve's bike towards the edge of the parking lot and then stopped. He pointed what Logan assumed to be North which led up the road.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked icily. Victor snorted, nodding towards the road not a doubt in his mind.

"Yep, he got into a car with Wolverine and two other people. Their scents mix together and it's a couple of days old, but I recognize it." Victor explained as he walked towards the entrance of the parking lot and then stopped.

All eyes turned to Loki as the trickster frowned, considering what to do next. After a moment he walked to the road and waved his hand. From around the corner a sleek black sports car pulled out, its headlights on low as it approached them. To Logan's alarm there was no one in the car yet the steering wheel turned on its own accord. When the car came to a complete stop, Loki pointed to Victor and then to the car.

"You, sit in the front with me. Logan and Steve, you sit in the back. I'll drive." Loki said crisply. Logan frowned but moved to obey along with his old friend. Soon they were all in the car as the engine purred beneath them as Loki pulled away from the curve. His hands were tight on the steering wheel as he guided it down the road.

Victor sat stiffly in his seat, his amber eyes narrowed as he watched the road. Once in a while correcting Loki's course by telling him to take a turn or change lanes. The trickster had long stopped questioning Logan's decision to let Victor live just long enough for them to find their Cajun. Logan didn't know how, but he sensed Loki had finally realized the Canadian no longer had his feral instincts. While he was displeased for allowing Remy's tormentor to live they still needed him to find their Cajun. If Logan had allowed Loki to kill Victor they would not be heading towards Remy now.

_Sorry Rims, but we're on our way. Just hold out a little longer. We're comin' for ya. _Logan thought as he glanced out the window. They had been driving for at least a few hours now yet no one relaxed. They all sat rigidly in the car as if expecting to be shot in the head at any moment.

_I wonder where you're at. You been takin' care of? Is Wolverine treatin' you good? He better, he knows who loves him. I hope you're okay. Wolverine is probably takin' care of ya the best way he knows how. Will you know it's not me? Will you begin to sense the half of me I've always tried to keep under wraps isn't all of me?_

Logan clenched his fists, wishing to punch a wall. To drive his bone claws through someone's skull with a sickening crunch. Every time he thought of Remy there was a deep ache in his chest. How could he have been so stupid? To let his Cajun out of his sight for even a second had been folly. Now here he sat with his former lover, an old friend, and the almost husband of his Cajun.

_Why did I allow Loki to remain close after all these years? Ain't like he gives a damn if something happens to me. The only reason he hasn't offed me yet is because of Rims. _Logan studied the stern face in the rearview mirror. Loki's pale green eyes were fixated on the road ahead of him completely unaware he was being watched.

Despite all their years together Remy had never been unfaithful to his partner. For someone who was so handsome Logan had always wondered what had made the Cajun come back each time. Whenever they saw each other after just a few days of being apart the younger man would always smile. Glad to see his lover had come back from another successful mission. Offering to take him out to a bar for a few drinks in celebration.

That was the thing about his Cajun. Remy was always willing to hang out with him. Not only were they together but they were also best friends as well. Rims was Logan's drinking buddy no matter where he went. Always the first one to take out a pack of cards to play poker if no one believed him when he said he never lost. More than a few times Logan had got into bar fights when they accused the Cajun of cheating.

Remy always looked out for him; bringing back small gifts to his partner simply because he remembered the Canadian mentioning he wanted a certain type of cigar. A new movie he had been meaning to watch but had no time to go out and grab. What did he bring the Cajun in turn? Logan rarely cooked for either of them. It was customary for him to sit on the couch, drinking his way through a twelve pack as his Cajun made dinner. Remy even kept the house clean; constantly busy wiping down a counter or doing dishes. Logan had grown accustomed to waking up in the morning to find his clothes neatly folded and organized in the customary drawers. Never questioning how they had magically become clean, pressed, and folded. A shirt he had worn yesterday already sewn back together as if nothing had happened to it.

"How long until we get there?" Steve asked, drawing his friend out of his line of thought. Loki didn't look up from the wheel as he replied, his tone even.

"I don't know. I'm assuming sometime in the near future if all goes well." Loki said shooting a quick glare at the person beside him. Victor scowled as he motioned towards outside as everything dashed past them in a blur.

"Look, it'll take two to three days at most. Once we get there, the problem you'll have is getting your Cajun away from Romulus. No doubt the runt's other side will want to keep him around too. So you'll have to contend with him as well along with the rest of the Pack." Victor explained in an even tone. Logan's and Steve's eyes both snapped to the blond feral in alarm.

"Pack? Where the hell are we going exactly?" Logan demanded. Victor looked surprised, turning around to look at Logan with a frown on his face.

"It's a gathering of ferals like you and me, call themselves Lupines. Romulus has been planning it for a while now. He sent out the Calling all over the world in various spots for them to gather. In the coming years, Romulus plans to wipe out human life so his people can rule in their place." Victor explained calmly. There was a stunned silence in the car and even Loki had a grim expression on his face. Steve's face had fallen to a stony mask as he glared at the feral who only smirked back at him.

"He can't. That's millions and billions of lives he's talking about! Why would Romulus commit murder on such a scale?"

"Simple. He thinks humans have served their purpose. Now their era is ending and should give rise to a new one. At this rate Romulus figures people are killing themselves and each other anyway, why not hurry it along?" Victor said as Steve glared at him.

"What about you and Daken? What does that have anything to do with this?" Logan demanded his face beginning to flush. At this Victor laughed his tone cold and cruel as he spoke.

"Us? We just wanted mates for the coming change. I kept tabs on that boy of yours and turns out he was getting ready to go into hiding. He couldn't stand the thought of there being a world without order, ruled only by chaos. Daken thrives in the human world, he thinks nothing like a feral."

Loki clenched the wheel his knuckles turning white as he drove. Logan saw an odd spark come into Loki's eyes and wondered what the trickster was planning. But the demi-god said nothing, choosing to remain silent for the time being. His only focus was on reaching their destination. To get to Remy.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Remy twirled his staff making feints and attacks at an imaginary enemy. Jumping back and weaving easily; focused as he trained. From a corner of the cave Daken watched fascinated as his step parent trained. Already the Cajun had begun to sweat yet he did not let up in his training. Ever since morning had come, he had picked up his Bo staff wondering if he would remember how to use it. He was sick and tired of this easy life he was leading with his lover. Gambit was a man of leisure, but not to be kept as a pet.

"I think you've killed him already." Daken drawled lazily. Remy made a stabbing motion with his staff. The Cajun stopped; glaring at him for breaking his concentration. Rivulets of sweat ran down his scarred body where Sabretooth had dug his claws in so many years ago. Out of half of his clothes, the Cajun looked every bit as fierce as his feral lover. His eyes glowed like coals as he dared anyone to challenge him.

"Probably, but I wanted t' make sure he wouldn't get back up." Remy replied calmly as he sighed, letting his staff fall to his side. Ever since Wolverine had announced they would be having what constituted as a wedding among the Lupines, he had been unable to rest. It was Asgard and Loki all over again. Daken chuckled, glancing back down at the mountain lion skin he was working on. Already it had become soft and supple from his work. Only now he sewed string onto the two front legs so they could be tied together when Remy put the skin on. The top part of the skull of the lion would be drawn over the Cajun's head.

"Dad will be impressed. Maybe you should challenge him to a fight." Daken suggested, stopping to study his handiwork. He frowned and turned the skin around to inspect the skull. Smooth black river stones had been found to be placed in the eye sockets of the skull. A dot of red paint in the middle of each one mirrored Remy's eyes.

"Heh, your father t'inks he can beat anyone. What will he be wearin' during de ceremony?"

"A grizzly bear hide. He killed it last week when it attacked a hunting party."

"Why am I not surprised?" Remy said with a tired sigh. He gazed outside towards the trees. Below the Pack had been busy preparing for the celebration. Hunting parties were out all hours of the day as they gathered food. Women rushed about with full baskets of vegetables, berries, and one with fish which still flopped around now and again. At its center stood Remy who had no control over the whole affair.

"Is there any way to get out of here? Remy can hardly stand it anymore. He's tired of all dis wilderness. I love your father but… He's not de man Remy fell in love with."

"That's where you're wrong. He's not a man at all." Daken responded quietly. He raised his head to look at his step parent. Remy gazed back at him unflinchingly, a silent question burning in his eyes.

"We could try to escape, couldn't we? Get word out to someone on de outside?"

"To whom, Mom? Besides, that would require access to technology, which would mean finding a phone, and last I checked the only one to be found is a hundred miles from here in either direction."

"Surely dere's someone close by?"

"Maybe, but I have no idea whom nor where they are. Dad would never let you leave. You know how he is." Daken responded calmly as he shook out the skin. Remy frowned as he sighed, straightening up to stand braced in the entrance to the cave. Rivulets of sweat ran still down his naked back while his smoldering coal black eyes gazed down at the Pack.

"Let's go find your father. I need t' talk to him."

"Alright Mom, but he's going to say no. Romulus has been with him a lot of the time." Daken warned. Getting up he set aside his project and walked outside with his step parent. Once Remy had on a pair of boots, they went down together and out among the trees.

Daken led the way, tracking his father's scent. He was surprised the Cajun did not hide his scars by wearing a shirt. After seeing so many Lupines walking around, the males mostly, ditching their shirts he had finally decided to join the party. The pair turned quite a few heads as they made their way through the crowd. Many of the women paused to touch Remy's shoulder and congratulate him. Daken smirked whenever he saw the thief nod his head, say a word, and once in a while have a brief conversation with one of the women on what to do. It seemed more and more each day the man was becoming a feral.

It wasn't long before they managed to find Wolverine at the edge of the camp. He had been spending a lot of time with the various hunting parties. Daken and Talon had begun to see it, but neither of them thought Remy had realized it yet. While Wolverine had established control over the males, he left the Cajun to oversee things at home. In his own subtle way the feral was making sure half of the power went to his mate. This way there would be no question who was in charge.

Unlike those who stayed close to camp, the hunting parties were practically a pack all their own. Many of them had families they looked after. There were more than a couple of single males who always eyed the Cajun when he walked past. Daken had said nothing, but they were many unwritten rules. If one of them could woo the current Alpha, no matter who it was, they stood a chance of being able to establish control over the Pack. It was Talon's and Daken's job to fend off these unwanted suitors.

When they appeared, many of the older males eyed the Cajun warily. Most bowed their heads in respect to their Alpha's mate. One even silently offered Remy a rabbit skin as a gift. He accepted it, thanking the hunter quietly as he walked past. Daken didn't make eye contact with any of them. But a subtle rumble of a growl came from him just in case. Warning them he wasn't scared to fight should any of them who would try to challenge Remy.

He was glad his step parent had decided to at least bring his Bo staff along. Corded muscle covered the hunters as well as various tattoos they had put on themselves. Quite a few had self-inflicted scars to show their power. One in particular missing an eye raised his head when he saw Remy approach. Seeing who it was, he nudged Wolverine beside him who had been talking with another hunter in low huffs. He turned around with an annoyed expression on his face until he saw who was coming towards him. While he didn't smile, it was obvious he was pleased to see his mate when he got up.

"Mate, what are you doing here?" Wolverine asked he rose to greet them. Daken fell back behind Remy as his father came over. Reaching up, Wolverine leaned closed and kissed Remy on the neck, inhaling his scent as he nuzzled him. Remy let out a tired laugh as he gave the feral a one armed hug.

"Remy wanted t' see you. And he has t' talk to you about somet'ing." Remy explained gently. Wolverine frowned at this as he pulled back. His brow furrowed as he tried to understand what it was his mate wanted.

"Why?"

"Because it's important, mon glutton. Is dere somewhere we can talk in private?" Wolverine gave him a measured look. After a moment he made a gruff sound to the one eyed feral who had been sitting next to him. The feral nodded as he rose up slowly. All he had to do was growl before the others rose silently and melted into the trees disappearing from sight.

"What is it?" Wolverine asked once the last one had gone. Daken quirked a brow, waiting patiently as he watched. Remy paused, suddenly nervous as he took a deep breath. Despite knowing Wolverine loved him it was still hard to look him straight in the eye.

"Remy needs to take care of some business on de outside. He wanted to know if you could take him to de nearest small town so he could make a few phone calls."

"No."

"But Logan-"

"I'M NOT LOGAN!" Wolverine roared. His voice bounced off the trees, making the Cajun flinch. Wolverine glared at him growling, bristling all over as he spoke again. His gruff tone was dripping with displeasure.

"Mate, I've told you before he's gone. Go back to the cave. I'll be there in an hour."

"But cher, you need to-"

"No. I don't need to do anything. You on the other hand, Mate, need to learn your place." Wolverine grunted. Remy stared, gaping at the feral as his lover turned around and began to walk away in the direction he had sent his hunters.

Daken had no time to stop him. Only the next instant a metallic clang sounded in the clearing. Wolverine jerked his head around, a look of complete shock on his face. Remy glared at him, holding his staff in a white knuckled grip. A mask of fury had come over his face as he tried to keep himself from snarling in turn at the feral.

"Don't turn your back t' me, you bloody bastard. Remy is talkin' to you. Stop bein' a coward and face me like a man." Remy spat. Daken saw several emotions flit over his father's face as the feral attempted to come to terms with what had just happened. Then he began to growl as his stance shifted, his dark blue eyes glaring at his mate.

"Go back to the den."

"Non."

"Go away, Mate."

"Make me." Remy snapped.

Wolverine's eyes narrowed then he stormed towards the Cajun. Remy raised his staff in silent challenge as he shifted as well. Daken hesitated as he watched the two wondering if he should interfere. Then without warning Wolverine shoved the Cajun back. Daken caught Remy who staggered back, a look of astonishment on his face.

"I said go back, Mate. The ceremony isn't for two days. I understand you're scared, but now is not the time. I have plans to make." Wolverine growled. Remy straightened up, glaring daggers at his partner. He was more than furious now.

"Bullshit, I need t' go into town. You can't keep me here!"

"Mom, don't do this. Just listen to Dad. Let's head back."

"Non, Daken. Listen, _Carcajou_, Remy needs to-"

"What did you just call me?"

"You is a wolverine, aren't ya? Dat is what de word means."

"What happened to _mon glutton_? "

"Funny you ask. Since dat means _my wolverine_, but you is not mine. You stopped being mine de moment you kicked Logan out."

A silence fell between the two. Wolverine stared at Remy, his expression blank. For a moment Daken thought his father might cry. Then the moment passed. Wolverine's expression became hard as he reached out with blinding speed and grabbed the Cajun's wrist which held the staff. With a sharp twist, a pained gasp escaped Remy and he automatically dropped the staff. When Wolverine twisted further to the point where he could have broken his mate's wrist, Remy fell to his knees. With his other hand he clawed at the vice like grip but could not break it. Daken began to come forward, but one look from his father made him stop. If he interfered, his father really would break Remy's wrist.

"Now, Mate…" Wolverine growled. He had bent close, whispering into Remy's ear. His breath was hot and smelled of fresh blood to the Cajun. Remy's heart began to pound as the Lupine's breath stirred his hair.

"I'm dealing with my warriors, trying to keep them in line. The last thing I need is for you to start making a fuss. Now, go back to the den, and I'll be back there to pleasure you later." A second later he released Remy's wrist, straightening up as he stepped back.

"Take your mother home. He's tired." Wolverine ordered Daken. Almost as an afterthought, he grabbed Remy's Bo staff and tossed it at the Cajun's feet.

Daken rushed to Remy's side as the other man straightened up, rubbing his aching wrist. Wolverine had already disappeared among the trees after his warriors. Glaring, he snatched up his staff and made to go after him. A hand on his arm held him back. He turned to glare at Daken's brooding gaze who jerked his head back in the direction of camp.

"C'mon, we really should head back." Daken hissed into his ear. He could sense the tension in the air as the hunters watched from the trees. Remy glared at him, glancing again in the direction Wolverine had taken. After a moment he muttered under his breath in French, jerking his arm from Daken's grasp.

In silence they headed back to the cave. Daken went back to work on his project, saying nothing to his step parent. After an hour he told the Cajun he would be back and got up, leaving the finished skin on the floor. Wolverine did not make an appearance until a few minutes later. He came in and the first thing he did was to go over to Remy. When he attempted to nuzzle the Cajun, he was rejected. Remy glared at him coldly, smacking the feral's hand away when he reached out to touch him. After that the feral left him alone, going into their shared bedroom. A few minutes later he heard snores as the feral fell asleep.

It wasn't until the middle of the night Remy had fallen asleep himself, still in the main cave. His mind disturbed him with images of Wolverine destroying Logan. The limp body of the human side of his partner limp on the claws of the feral one. When he tried to move towards them, his feet refused to move. Looking down Remy saw he had got stuck in quicksand. He opened his mouth to call out to them, but nothing came out.

Hands wrapped around his throat and he felt the prick of claws. Around him the surroundings changed and he was chained to a bed. Standing over him with a sadistic grin on his face was Sabretooth. Panicking he yanked at the chains but they had no give. In front of him, Sabretooth laughed at his pain.

_"Sorry Mate, seems like you're stuck with me here." _Then the face transformed into Wolverine's as the feral bent his head to bite him on the neck.

"Mom, wake up!" Remy heard a familiar voice in his ear. He awoke with a jolt. It was still dark out. There were indeed hands on his shoulders shaking him awake. For a second he thought it was Sabretooth, and then he realized it was Talon when he spoke.

"Remy, come on, we have to go." Talon whispered urgently. Blinking at the two dark forms he reached for his cards but he was practically yanked to his feet. The two were exchanging urgent whispers as the two moved about the cave. There was a soft rustling then Remy felt his staff pressed into his hand. A second later a shirt and his trench coat were pressed to his chest in silent urgency for him to get dressed.

He dressed quickly, not having to go far to find his boots. Talon and Daken circled him constantly worrying as they waited for him. Once he had laced his boots they hurried him outside and down the pathway. Instead of going all the way down however Talon grabbed a ledge and hefted himself up. Turning around, he reached down and helped Remy get up with Daken behind him.

Once they were clear of the camp Remy felt the two let out a breath. They still went along in silence with the two ferals continuing to hurry him along with a touch on his shoulder or pulling him along by his arm. Above them the moon had begun to sink down. Already the sky had grown a tad lighter despite them hurrying to beat it.

"Remy, are you hungry?" Talon whispered. When he nodded his head the feral pressed a piece of jerky into the Cajun's hand. He ate it happily, accepting a skin filled with water which he drank greedily. In turn Daken had his breakfast in the same fashion as well with still no explanation.

"Where are we going?" Remy asked once he was done. He heard Daken give a heavy sigh behind him as if it weren't already obvious.

"I heard what happened with Wolverine. We need to get you to the nearest town right away. You need to warn the people that they have to leave immediately."

"I thought they weren't any towns around here."

"Not any major ones, but there's one small one. It's a retreat almost. Only fifty people live there altogether, but you need to get them out of there."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just heard it last night. Wolverine and his warriors are going to kill them. It's a training exercise to prepare for when they take on more people."

"Those people won't stand a chance." Remy said grimly. He felt his blood go cold as he imagined the slaughter which would ensue from those helpless people. Talon nodded as they continued, constantly sniffing the air as he glanced back the Cajun. He was making sure they were not running into any border patrols.

"Exactly, which is why we have to get you out of here. You're the only human whose been allowed to live among us. The rest were… Disposed of." Remy felt a cold shiver go down his spine. He had never thought to question his good fortune. If it had not been for Wolverine, he would have been long dead by now. His body dumped out in the woods for the flies and wild animals to feast upon.

As they walked Talon handed a phone to Remy. He explained it was a satellite phone he could use to call for help. The Cajun nodded, his heart pounding at they walked. By now he was able to make out colors around him. He could clearly see Talon walking in front of him as Daken stuck to his side loyally.

"What about Carcajou?"

"Wolverine? I slipped something into his drink to make him sleep. He'll be fine, but by the time he wakes up he'll-" Talon stopped.

He had stopped in his tracks so suddenly that Remy walked right into him. Pulling back he frowned at the feral, wondering what had made him stop. By his side Daken shifted, a low growl echoing from him as he brushed Remy's side. After a moment the Cajun saw them as well standing all around them.

They were Wolverine's warriors.

Their eyes glittered in the pale morning light. Hidden by the trees it was hard to spot them. They were dark shapes holding completely still. A few sneered, showing off a glint of razor sharp fangs. In front of them stood the old warrior with the one eye his gray hair catching the light. Talon planted himself right in between the grizzled hunter and Remy growling in warning.

"What are you doing with Alpha's mate?" One Eye asked. Talon glared at him as by Remy's side Daken bristled.

"None of your damn business. Now get out of my way. Alpha's orders." Talon snapped. One Eye didn't even blink as his gaze fell down to the two behind him. He snorted reaching up to brush back a lock of his hair.

"I see no Alphas here. I see a bastard, a rogue hunter, and a human pet. Get them. If Wolverine asks, we tried to save his mate." One Eye declared.

All around them there were roars as the warriors descended upon them. Talon let out a roar of his own which shook the trees. Turning he engaged the first three hunters to come down on him, tearing at them with claw and fang. Daken's eyes glinted as he smirked, unsheathing his own claws as he spun on his heel. Driving them through the skull of the first warrior to dare to come to close to him.

Staff spinning in a blur Gambit ducked the first swipe aimed at his head, smacking his staff over the feral's head to send him stumbling back with a groan. They were completely surrounded as they fought. Back to back the trio fought for their very lives. Without even thinking, Gambit jabbed, punched, and hit any piece of bare skin he could. Managing to slip out a card he threw it out into the wave of hunters coming after them. It exploded on impact temporarily making a path.

Talon snarled as he fought with One Eye, trying to keep the warrior from reaching the Cajun. Daken stabbed for all he was worth, a mist of blood rising around him. Even as they fought Remy saw in dismay that the warriors they had injured fell back amongst the trees. They were keeping a silent vigil as they waited to heal before rejoining their comrades. Turning his head he yelled into Daken's ear.

"We can't keep this up! They'll just keep coming until we give up!" Remy shouted. Daken pulled back his fist and punched a feral in the face, his claws coming out of the back of his head with a sickening crunch. Nodding his head, he put his foot on the chest of the limp body yanking his bone claws out with a wet sucking sound. Gray brain matter stained his blades as he gazed warily at Remy.

"Talon, make a path!" Daken roared as he lunged at the next warrior.

Gambit spun to engage another foe. Despite his training he had begun to tire as well. Already his Bo staff was slick with blood. He had to grip it extra hard to make sure it did not slip from his grasp. As he was fighting, he felt was seemed like a soft click as the metal of his staff suddenly shifted. He felt the end of his staff sink into something soft and the next instant he heard a howl as a Lupine staggered away. He looked no older than twenty, gripping his chest as blood gushed out. For a second Remy didn't know what was wrong with the scene… Until he realized the wound was not healing.

Glancing at his staff he saw on either side blood red blades had sprouted from each end of it. They were six inches in length each. He noticed a piece of paper had fluttered to the ground at his feet. Dumbfounded, he snatched up the paper as he lashed out with his staff again. When the blade cut another feral he too jerked away as if burned.

He glanced down at the paper. Remy recognized Logan's handwriting right away. The messy scrawl scribbled across a slip of paper. The message was simple and to the point.

_I can't give you claws, but now you'll always have fangs. –Logan_

Staring at the red blades Remy felt an odd sense of relief flood through him. With a burst of determination he lunged at the nearest warrior, his staff spinning in an angry red blur. More cuts appeared gushing blood as the ferals hissed and pulled back. He wasn't sure what kind of modifications Logan had made when he had given him the adamantium staff so many years ago, but he silently thanked the man.

Seeing a break in the tide, Talon shoved One Eye out of the way and barreled past the wall of warriors. With Daken at his side, the two ferals managed to beat a path just big enough for the Cajun to get through. Tossing charged cards left and right, Gambit was just able to slip by but paused to look back at his two companions.

"Go! WARN THEM!" Talon roared. Grabbing Daken's arm he all but tossed the smaller feral in the general direction Remy was going.

They fled.

Gambit felt his lungs burning as he ran flat out with Daken. Logan's son was barely able to lead the way as he would jerk his head for them to go another direction. Neither knew exactly where they were going. Only that they had to stay ahead of the warriors. In the distance behind him, they could hear snarls and roars from the trees.

They did not stop until the sounds had died behind them. Remy had lost track of how many creeks they had crossed in an attempt to hide their scent from the ferals. By now the sun had risen to shine down its light upon them. Even Daken was winded; his chest heaving as he staggered ahead of Remy, his claws still drawn as he stopped sniffing the air. Then he began to curse as he leaned against a tree, hanging his head.

"What's wrong? Are we almost there?" Remy asked him. Daken raised his head, his baby blue eyes dark as he gazed up at the Cajun.

"No, I've completely lost the trail. I have no idea where the hell we are." Daken answered crisply. Remy stared at him in disbelief then turned around in a full circle trying to determine where they were. After a few minutes he too gave up, sitting down heavily next to Daken who had collapsed against the tree.

"Fuck." Gambit growled. Daken laughed at the curse, wiping sweat from his brow as he gazed up at the sky.

"If we stop now we'll get caught. We have to keep moving. Eventually we'll have to come to a road or something." Daken pointed out. Remy nodded his head distracted as he tried to think of what to do. Then he froze.

Reaching into his pocket he slowly drew out the satellite phone. Daken frowned staring at it as Remy stared at it as well. He had the phone. He could literally call anyone he wanted in the world. Him and Daken gazed at each other knowingly.

"You gonna call your boyfriend?" Daken asked warily. Remy paused, hesitating. Then he dialed a number and held it to his ear. He heard a click as someone picked up.

"Jarvis speaking, Mr. Stark is slumbering at the moment."

"Hello Jarvis, dis is Gambit. Can ya wake Tony up fo' me cher? I need his help."

"May I ask why, sir?"

"A bunch of people are about t' die. I can't save dem without de Avengers."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The silence in the car was broken by the sudden ringing of a cellphone. Loki frowned, reaching down to grab his phone. He glanced at the screen but answered anyway. Holding the phone to his ear he drove with one hand on the wheel. Outside the sun had begun to come up. They had stopped briefly for food and something to drink, but no one had really eaten. Victor was the only one who even bothered to eat his fill. Steve had gone to use the bathroom with Logan but nothing else.

"What do you want?" Loki snapped into the phone. After a few seconds he hung up the phone scowling at the road.

"Who was it?" Steve asked from the back. Logan was looking at the demi-god as well wondering who had bothered to call.

"Wrong number." Loki answered just as his phone began to ring again. Without looking he tossed the phone into the back seat. It fell into Steve's lap who glanced down at it as if he had never seen one before.

"Well, answer it." Logan said. Steve hesitated, then picked up the phone and opened it. Putting it on speaker just in case.

"Hello?"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH DID NOT JUST HANG UP ON ME!" Fury's voice yelled over the phone. Logan saw the smirk spread across Loki's face in the mirror. He shook his head secretly congratulating the trickster for angering the man. Such a shame it would be back to bite them in the asses later.

"Indeed he did, sir." Steve said glaring at Loki. Loki shrugged his shoulders, hardly caring in the least as he turned a corner. A few more curses came from the phone before there was the sound of voices. Then another familiar voice spoke up.

"Reindeer games, your boyfriend called." Tony Stark said. There was a click and an electronic buzzed picked up as if the phone were being held close to a speaker. Remy's voice filled the car though, tired and breathless as he spoke.

_"A bunch of people are about to die. I can't save them without the Avengers."_

_"Where? What do you mean they're going to die?" _Tony's voice, thick with sleep as if he had just woken up.

_"It's dese people, called de Lupines. Dey're ferals, a different breed of human, cher. Look I can't stay on long. Just track dis signal and-"_

Howling came from the background. Logan's face turned pale when he heard it. On the phone they heard their Cajun give a sharp gasp.

_"Mom, he's here! Let's go! NOW!"_ Another voice, this one Logan recognized as his son's. Daken was still with Remy?

_"Tony, just listen! You have to save dose people! De Lupines are going to….FUCK! Daken, run! RUN!" _

There was a rustle and a snap of a branch breaking. Then there was a growl and a snarl over the phone. In the background they all heard a roar and the pounding of feet. Yells came now and again, and Logan swore he heard Remy cursing at whoever had jumped them. Then a loud scream came over the phone. After that, silence. Loki's face had turned completely white as he listened. His hands shook on the wheel despite his efforts to still them.

"Did you boys hear that?" Fury's voice echoed over the phone. Steve licked his lips and spoke up. Loki was too horrified to say anything. He even opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Yes, Mr. Fury."

"I've had my experts listened to that and no it's not your guy who screamed. We tracked the call out in the middle of fucking nowhere, but we did find a village." There was a slight pause as he took a deep breath.

"No survivors. Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Why are innocent people dying, _again_? Because all I hear are the names 'Loki and Gambit' together and suddenly all these people are dead. What is this bullshit?"

"Loki didn't do it, sir. He's been with me this entire time." Steve said calmly into the phone. Logan looked at the former soldier in shock then back at the trickster. Loki said nothing, but he glanced over his shoulder at the blond with a grateful look on his face.

"Mr. LeBeau cares about people too, sir. He would never let a bunch of people to fend for themselves if he could do anything to stop them. You have no right to put the blame on him, or anyone else."

"What about your new friend, since you've clearly left the Avengers?"

"Sir, from where I'm standing Loki is doing everything he can to find someone he cares about who was kidnapped. In the process helping out Logan, who I remind you has saved countless people's lives, whom had been taken as well. How is that a crime?"

Logan stared at Steve in complete shock. Loki had calmed down; his eyes focused on the road. Victor said nothing, refraining from adding to the discussion. He quirked a brow when Steve spoke about Loki, but remained silent. Clearly there was something going on between the two no one had noticed before.

"Yeah, well, we didn't find him. We did however find an abandoned campsite several miles away from the village. We searched the area, but there no one there. Whoever had been there is long gone." Fury replied. His voice sounded tired now as he spoke.

"Where did you find the campsite?" Loki asked from the front seat. If Fury was surprised to hear the voice of the demi-god his voice didn't betray it.

"Somewhere out in the Canadian wilderness, an isolated spot. I'll send you the coordinates on your phone." There was a beep as the location was sent. After a moment they heard silence once again, then a click.

Fury had hung up.

Steve closed the phone and held it out to the trickster. Loki took it putting it on the dashboard for easy access. Victor muttered to him, pointing down a dirt road. Without a word Loki stepped on the gas and went down the road. They didn't drive long before it ended abruptly several miles down. In front of them looked to be an abandoned vehicle.

All four men got out, staring at the car warily. Logan went forward to inspect the situation, wondering if some teenager had driven out there for a quickie. When he peered inside he saw a body on the back seat. Blank eyes stared out of a sunken face, a flap of skin with crusted blood staining it. His mouth pressed into a thin line he shook his head as he looked at the group.

"Guys dead, but it ain't Rims. Must have been dead a couple of days. His skin is gray." Logan informed them.

Loki nodded his head as he glanced down at his phone. Steve's eyes flickered as he glanced at the car nervously. He had retrieved his shield from the back. His shield shimmered in the sunlight, glinting as it aimed the light at the trees. After a few minutes Loki sighed putting the phone away in his pocket as he glanced at Steve.

"You can go back home if you like. You were never supposed to come this far. I don't know how I'll repay you after all this." Loki said to the soldier. Logan stared as the trickster spoke. He had never heard Loki show any kind of emotions towards any of the Avengers except hatred. Only with Remy did he ever show his other side, the one he kept hidden. To Steve he spoke gently, his eyes glinting as he thanked him in not so many words for helping him. It was surreal.

"When we find Mr. LeBeau, we can discuss that. Right now, though, I'm sure it would be best if we kept going." Steve said gently. Victor coughed, drawing their attention towards him. Logan felt his heart quicken but mentally shook himself. After all this Victor was going to be killed. He had to be. Even if he… If he…

"The Cajun's scent is faint, but it's here. SHIELD is probably still in the area, but I doubt they'll mess with us. How long ago did he get that message?"

"Less than twenty-four hours ago." Steve answered.

"Alright, that means he's probably with them. Bet you ten bucks him and the whelp tried to escape. Didn't manage to get far seems like so they were captured. He's still alive." Victor said. He said nothing about Daken as he sniffed the air. After a moment, he took off in one direction.

Logan followed after him with Loki and Steve behind him. They lapsed back into silence as they walked; no one bothering to ask where they were headed. Logan clenched his fists, feeling the prick of his claws on the inside of his knuckles. A part of him hated Victor, but at the same time he did not want to see the feral killed. He was at a complete loss with his own emotions.

Should he not want Victor's head as much as Loki did? The blond feral had, after all, tormented and tortured his Cajun for months. Kept him prisoner at the behest of Magneto in the dark for months on end. Remy had never truly recovered from his ordeal. There were still nights where the younger man would wake up screaming and clawing at the blankets as he fought an unseen adversary. Trying to escape the grasp of an unknown tormentor…

And yet Logan had enjoyed the other man's company. He had gladly shared Victor's bed and home without questioning why the other man was at his side. With him, Victor hardly seemed interested in the outside world. They had stuck to each other's side. Just them against the world. Secure in their knowledge neither would die within a few years leaving the other all alone.

His memories of Remy continued to be hazy, however. As if he could not fully grasp them. Just an ache in his chest whenever he thought of him. Maybe it would better if he went off alone after all this. His Cajun didn't deserve all this. Maybe he should have urged him to stay with Loki. Loki was powerful, a king in fact. Hell, he was still considered a prince of Asgard. Odin had never denied him that. Hadn't the trickster himself said Remy also was considered a prince?

That option had always been open to the Cajun. Why had he never taken Loki up on it? After all was said and done, maybe he should tell Loki to go ahead and sneak Remy away. Spirit him to Asgard where he could feast every night until the day he died. Be spoiled by servants and waited on hand and foot in splendor. Why pass over such a life to be pampered and loved for a single, grizzled old man who could hardly remember what day it was? Whose hands were stained with the blood of past lovers and innocents? Even if those deaths were not his fault, the blood was still there. The guilt.

Maybe love didn't conquer all. Maybe it was just all a fairytale.


End file.
